He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun
by D18DinoHibaD18
Summary: Penculikan Tsuna menggegerkan semua orang di Vongola Mansion kecuali Iemitsu & Yoshimune. Sementara Tsuna bertemu dengan 2 orang yg menarik. Seorang ilmuan jenius & bocah bintang./"Sawada Yoshimune berada di peringkat ke2 kandidat terkuat, dan Xanxus berada di peringkat ke3." "Bagaimana dengan pertama?" "Kandidat terkuat boss Vongola nomor 1 adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi."/Chap 10
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{1}**

**Chap. 1, Twins?**

**{1}**

DUG!

Suara itu terdengar saat sebuah bola membuat kontak dengan kepala seseorang yang ada di sisi lapangan. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak mengaduh pelan dan memegangi kepalanya. Sawada Tsunayoshi, berusia 13 tahun saat itu tampak hanya diam dan menatap ke depan dengan mata cokelat madunya yang entah kenapa terlihat kosong.

"Dame-Tsuna, kalau kau tidak bisa menangkap bola itu sebaiknya kau tidak ikut bermain!"

Yang bersangkutan tampak mencoba untuk mengambil bola yang bergulir namun seolah tidak bisa melihat bola itu kearah mana, ia terus gagal menangkapnya. Panik, sebelum tiba-tiba sepasang tangan tampak mengambil bola itu. Menoleh ke atas karena posisinya tampak berjongkok, anak bernama Tsuna itu tampak mengetahui siapa yang ada disana. Namun sebelum ia bisa berbicara, anak itu tampak mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh ke belakang.

"Kalian lupa kalau dia itu tidak bisa melihat? Ia benar-benar tidak berguna," tampak anak laki-laki yang mirip dengan Tsuna mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya acuh, "jangan fikirkan dame-Tsuna. Oi, dame-Tsuna lebih baik kau pergi saja! Kau hanya mengganggu!"

"T—tetapi Yoshi, kaa-chan memintaku untuk menjagamu..."

"Hah, menjagaku? Aku yang jadinya harus menjagamu, sudahlah pulang saja!" Tampak sedikit menyerengit saat pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya. Namun Tsuna tampak tidak bisa membantah dan hanya mengangguk saja perlahan.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, berusia 13 tahun adalah seorang siswa Namichuu seperti yang lainnya. Namun, yang membedakannya adalah kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang buta. Ia tidak bisa melihat—bukan sejak lahir namun karena sebuah insiden. Entah kenapa, anak itu tidak ingin bersekolah di tempat khusus dan memutuskan untuk sekolah layaknya anak normal lainnya—meskipun itu membuat dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan orang lain. Sifatnya menjadi pemalu dan juga minder, tidak memiliki teman dan selalu dipanggil sebagai dame-Tsuna.

Sementara Sawada Yoshimune, berusia 13 tahun adalah adik kembar dari Tsuna. Dikenal populer, pandai dalam akademik dan juga olah raga. Namun, sifatnya cukup buruk untuk dilihat semua orang. Ia adalah anak yang egois dan juga suka menyakiti orang lain. Mereka yang berteman dengannya hanyalah orang-orang yang takut dengan anak itu.

'_Setelah 12 langkah dari sini, aku harus berbelok ke kanan dan melangkah hingga 50 langkah,_' meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat, ia mudah untuk mengingat sesuatu, termasuk langkah dan jarak dari tempat manapun. Dan benar saja, lima puluh langkah, ia mencoba untuk meraba papan nama yang ada di depan rumahnya untuk memastikan kalau ini adalah rumahnya.

'Sa—wa—da,' memastikannya, tampak mengangguk dan berjalan kearah depan. Namun ia lupa menghitung langkah dan tampak berjalan terlalu cepat hingga menabrak pintu depan rumahnya, "ow..."

"Yoshi-kun?" Suara itu adalah suara ibunya yang menoleh namun menemukan kalau yang ada disana adalah anak sulung dari anak kembarnya, "ah Tsu-kun, apakah kau tidak apa-apa? Dimana Yoshi-kun?"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa kaa-chan, Yoshi-kun..." Mengusir dan menyuruh untuk pulang, "ia baru bermain dengan anak-anak lainnya. Aku bosan dan pulang..."

"Oh Tsu-kun, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk ikut dengan Yoshi-kun. Kaa-chan tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjadi seperti anak yang normal," dan satu lagi pernyataan dari ibunya yang sukses membuatnya ingin memutar matanya. Selalu Yoshi yang menjadi kebanggaan ibunya dan ia selalu menjadi anak yang 'istimewa' dalam arti kata tidak normal, "bagaimana kalau kaa-chan bantu ke kamar?"

Apakah ibunya sadar kalau ia bisa pergi sendirian dari taman ke rumah mereka? Dan ia fikir ia tidak bisa ke kamarnya sendirian?

"Ti—tidak perlu kaa-chan, aku bisa..."

Dan dengan segera ia berjalan sambil meraba dinding yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan sesekali tersandung oleh lantai.

**{1}**

"Benar-benar hari yang buruk," menghela nafas dan meraba sejenak sekelilingnya sebelum menemukan ranjangnya dan segera merebahkan diri disana. Mata cokelatnya yang kosong tampak seolah menerawang ke langit-langit, meskipun yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

'Aku penasaran bagaimana bentuk kamarku—' tersenyum sendiri dan tampak menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menoleh sekelilingnya, "aku bisa melakukannya sekarang. Kaa-chan masih di halaman dan Yoshi-kun belum pulang..."

Menutup matanya, terdiam sejenak sebelum ia membuka matanya kembali. Mata cokelat kosongnya kini berubah menjadi orange terang, dan tampak tidak kosong seperti sebelumnya. Mencoba untuk meraba sekelilingnya hingga menemukan jendela, ia 'melihat' bagaimana keadaan di luar. Hanya sebuah api yang ia lihat saat itu, yang menggantikan posisi dari orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang. Bukan hanya satu warna, tetapi beberapa warna.

Ia menyadai hal itu saat usianya 10 tahun. Ketika ia mengalami demam tinggi yang membuatnya berada dalam keadaan koma selama 1 bulan. Ia bisa mengubah warna matanya menjadi kuning, dan saat itu ia bisa 'melihat' di kegelapan yang ada di sekelilingnya itu, api yang tampak muncul dan membuat siluet-siluet orang-orang. Meskipun ia tetap tidak bisa melihat wajah mereka.

Ia hanya bisa melihat posisi dimana mereka berada. Ia juga tidak bisa melihat benda-benda mati, itulah sebabnya ia tidak bisa menghindar meskipun menggunakan 'penglihatannya'.

"Dua anak laki-laki, kaa-chan di halaman dan juga—" ia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat seseorang dengan api yang berbeda. Berwarna kuning, tampak lebih besar daripada yang lainnya namun siluet yang diberikan saat itu seperti seorang anak kecil—balita tepatnya.

…

'_Entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini…'_ bergidik ngeri saat menatap kearah salah satu sisi dari batang pohon yang menjulang kearah kamar saudaranya. Segera menghentikan 'penglihatan'nya sebelum menutup gorden yang ada disana.

Tanpa sadar, kalau seseorang tampak berada disana, duduk dengan tenang dan perhatiannya sempat teralihkan dengan keberadaan Tsuna yang seolah bisa melihatnya. Seorang bayi berpakaian jas dan memiliki topi fedora dengan sebuah pacifier di lehernya.

"Sawada Yoshimune, anak dari Iemitsu." Anak itu menyadari kalau Tsuna yang ia kira adalah Yoshimune seolah melihatnya tadi—atau memang melihatnya, "ia menyadari keberadaanku?"

…

"Sebaiknya kuawasi dia…"

**{1}**

Suara gaduh yang terdengar dari kamar sebelah membuat Tsuna yang tadi memutuskan untuk tidur tampak terbangun dan menggerutu pelan. Ia tidak suka suara yang terlalu bising. Pendengarannya tajam karena matanya tidak bisa dipakai.

"Yoshi-kun, bisakah kau mengecilkan suara radiomu?" menggedor dinding yang membatasi kamarnya dan kembarannya itu. Ia yakin suara gedoran itu cukup keras untuk terdengar. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan dan suara itu bahkan semakin keras.

Ah, bukan Yoshimune kalau ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Ia butuh aspirin sungguh—dan ia yakin kalau ibunya juga tidak bisa tidur karena kelakuan dari adik kembarnya itu. Kalau saja bukan karena prestasinya mungkin saja ibunya akan benar-benar marah.

Meraba sekali lagi, untuk menemukan laci yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Menemukan sebuah headphone yang ada di dalam sana, dengan segera memakainya meskipun masih terdengar sangat jelas. Ia segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mencoba untuk tertidur.

**{1}**

"GAAAH! Kenapa ada bayi di tempat tidurku!" bahkan saat itu suara Yoshi lebih besar daripada suara musik yang didengar oleh Tsuna semalam. Dan cukup untuk membangunkannya dari tidur. Mengucek matanya, tampak mengambil tongkat yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya sebelum berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Dengan sedikit 'hadiah' terjatuh dari tangga, ia tampak mencoba untuk bangkit sambil mengaduh sebelum berjalan kembali. Setelah teriakan itu, ia yakin mendengar suara langkah dari Yoshi yang sepertinya menuju ke bawah.

"Ah, kaa-san lupa mengatakan—ayahmu mengatakan kalau ia mengirinkan guru untukmu."

"Ya, aku adalah home tutor yang dikirim Iemitsu untuk dame-Yoshi, namaku adalah Reborn," jawabnya sambil menatap kearah Yoshi yang tampak terkejut mendengarnya.

"Hei aku tidak butuh tutor, nilaiku bagus-bagus saja—harusnya kau mengajari dame-Tsuna!" jawabnya menatap kearah Tsuna yang baru saja datang dan berhenti di ambang pintu. Matanya saat ini berwarna orange, karena menggunakan 'penglihatan'nya.

"Dame-Tsuna?" oke, Reborn sekarang menjadi bingung. Baik Nono maupun Iemitsu tidak pernah mengatakan kalau Iemitsu memiliki dua anak. Dan ia menatap anak berambut cokelat itu—menyadari kalau ia adalah orang yang menyadari keberadaannya tadi.

'_Sebaiknya Iemitsu menjelaskannya padaku…'_

"Yoshi, walaupun Tsu-kun seperti itu kau tidak seharusnya mengatakannya bukan?" jawab Nana sambil menghela nafas, sementara Tsuna tampak sedikit menyerengit mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ibunya yang malah tidak membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshimune, "apakah Iemitsu memang mengirimmu untuk mengajarkan pada Yoshi-kun?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak perlu dibayar tetapi aku ingin tinggal disini untuk mengajari dame-Yoshi…"

"Hei-hei, tunggu aku tidak pernah setu—GAAAH!" satu tendangan saat Yoshi mencoba untuk memegang Reborn. Tepat di perutnya, "a—apa-apa—"

"Oh sepertinya Yoshi-kun masih mengantuk. Baiklah Reborn-kun, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke kamar Yoshi-kun," Nana tampak menatap kearah Reborn yang terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh kearah Tsuna yang sedaritadi hanya diam saja. Ia 'melihat' flame yang sama dengan yang ia lihat kemarin—apakah anak ini kemarin berada di depan kamar Yoshi, tetapi kenapa?

"Biarkan dia yang mengantar…"

"Eh tetapi—Tsu-kun tidak tahu dimana kamar Yoshi-kun," jawab Nana sambil menatap kearah Reborn yang tampak menatapnya datar namun penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana dame-Tsuna bisa menunjukkan kalau ia saja—AAAH!" sebuah tendangan sekali lagi tepat mengenai perut Yoshi dan kali ini sukses membuatnya benar-benar pingsan. Tsuna yang mendengar itu saja sudah tahu kalau yang dialami Yoshi bukan hal yang baik.

"Aku bisa mengantarkannya…" Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap kearah depan. Reborn yang menatapnya tampak mengangguk dan menarik Yoshi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Berjalan sambil meraba bagian dinding dan menghafalkan langkah untuk pergi ke kamar Yoshi, Reborn memperhatikan dengan seksama. Beberapa kali hampir terjatuh oleh benda yang tampak sangat jelas terlihat membuatnya curiga.

"Ini adalah kamar Yoshi," Tsuna membuka kamar itu dan membiarkan Reborn maupun Yoshi masuk ke dalam kamar. Reborn yang masih penasaran dengan tingkah Tsuna karena ia memang tidak pernah diberitahu akan adanya anak ini hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamar—"

CKLEK!

Suara yang tidak familiar itu sebenarnya bisa memiliki spekulasi suara apapun. Namun entah kenapa intuisinya mengatakan kalau itu adalah benda yang berbahaya. Ah, kalau saja Tsuna tahu kalau saat ini Reborn sedang mengacungkan pistol kearahnya.

"Kau juga masuk…"

"B—Baiklah…"

**{1}**

"Boss mafia?"

Yoshi yang baru saja bangkit dari tidurnya tampak menatap tidak percaya pada Reborn yang ada di depannya. Tsuna sendiri tampak hanya diam walaupun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn.

"Hah, jangan bercanda anak kecil—untuk apa aku menjadi boss mafia?"

"Kau adalah keturunan langsung dari pendiri kelompok Vongola. Mafia terbesar di dunia," jawab Reborn menatap Yoshi yang mengerutkan alisnya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn. Reborn mengacungkan pistol kearah Yoshi saat itu, "kau harus kutembak untuk percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan?"

Tsuna tampak panik dan mencoba untuk menghalangi Reborn. Meraba dan dengan segera berada di depan Yoshi, menatap dengan mata cokelat kosongnya agar tidak menembak Yoshi saat itu.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau dame-Tsuna! Kau takut hanya karena pistol mainan itu?!"

"Hormati saudaramu sendiri dame-Yoshi," menatap Yoshi yang hanya berdecih dan tampak tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn. Mencoba untuk menyingkir dan mendorong Tsuna agar tidak menghalanginya untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Reborn.

Ia bukan ingin menghalangi, tetapi intuisinya benar-benar mengatakan agar Yoshi menjauh dari anak ini.

"Kubilang minggir dame-Tsuna!" mendorong kali ini hingga benar-benar membuat Tsuna terpelanting dan menjauh darinya.

_DZIIING!_

"Kubilang hormati saudaramu dame-Yoshi. Dan ini bukan pistol mainan," Yoshi terdiam saat peluru itu tampak melesat beberapa mili dari kepalanya. Wajahnya seketika memucat dan Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk mengingat kalau suara itu adalah suara sebuah pistol.

"Fu*k, apa-apaan kau! Kenapa bayi sepertimu membawa barang seperti ini!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku adalah seorang Hitman dan aku kemari untuk membuatmu menjadi seorang boss mafia," tampak terkejut. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain mempercayainya. Membulatkan matanya dan tampak tersenyum sinis.

"Kalau aku adalah seorang boss, aku bisa melakukan apapun bukan?" Tsuna tidak suka dengan nada bicara Yoshi saat itu. Benar-benar mengerikan dan membuat kepalanya pusing dengan intuisinya yang mengatakan kalau terjadi hal buruk kalau Yoshi meneruskannya.

"Begitulah…"

"Baiklah, lagipula siapa yang tidak ingin jabatan sebagai boss bukan?" tawa sinis terdengar. Dan kali ini Reborn benar-benar berfikir kalau Iemitsu dan juga Nono mengambil keputusan yang salah. Tetapi, siapa yang bisa menyalahkan—Xanxus adalah kandidat lainnya tetapi ia bukan anak kandung Nono. Hanya Yoshimune yang memiliki darah asli Vongola.

Dan begitu juga dengan—

Reborn menoleh pada Tsuna yang berdiri dan tampak berbalik memunggungi Reborn.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian sudah selesai dan ingin mendapatkan waktu berdua. Jadi, aku akan pergi…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan meraba sedikit untuk menemukan knop pintu dan segera keluar dari tempat itu. Reborn semakin penasaran dengan siapa Sawada Tsunayoshi. Iemitsu yang selalu membanggakan keluarganya tidak pernah sama sekali membicarakan tentang anak itu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku juga akan menjadi guru lesmu, jadi—" mengeluarkan setumpuk soal yang ada disana dan menyerahkannya pada Yoshimune, "untuk sekarang sebaiknya otakmu yang akan kuasah."

"Hei, aku bukan dame-Tsuna!"

"Dan kau tidak berhak membantah. Kerjakan dalam waktu 2 jam atau—" mengacungkan senjata dan tampak Yoshi yang bergidik ngeri sebelum segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan segera mengerjakannya. Reborn melihat bagaimana sikap dari Yoshi yang tidak jauh berbeda dari Xanxus. Bahkan mungkin lebih parah—minimal Xanxus masih memperdulikan famiglianya.

"Dia adalah saudaramu?"

"Hm? Siapa—dame-Tsuna? Begitulah, ia lahir 6 menit lebih awal daripada aku," jawabnya sambil tetap mengerjakan dan sesekali menyerengit saat menyadari kalau soal itu berada diatas tingkatannya, "kau tidak perlu memperhatikannya, ia hanyalah dame-Tsuna yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat sama sekali."

…

"Ia tidak bisa melihat?"

**{1}**

Reborn berjalan kearah dapur untuk mencoba membuat kopi pagi hari. Hari ini adalah hari libur dan ia pastikan Yoshi tidak akan beristirahat dengan tenang hari ini. Berjalan kearah dapur menemukan Tsuna yang tampak meraba rak diatasnya mencari sesuatu.

'_Ia tidak bisa melihat—tetapi kenapa saat itu ia seolah menoleh kearahku?'_ Tsuna masih sibuk mencari sesuatu, dan Reborn tampak melihat kearah sebuah pisau yang tampak berada di rak itu, akan terjatuh saat Tsuna mencoba untuk mengambil toples yang ada di belakangnya.

_CTAK!_

Suara peluru karet tampak terdengar bersentuhan dengan pisau yang akan mengenai Tsuna saat itu.

_KLONTANG!_

"H—Huh?" Tsuna menoleh asal suara dan mencoba merabanya untuk menemukan tekstur pisau. Menoleh pada pintu, walaupun sedikit melenceng tetapi ia mengetahui seseorang berada disana.

"Ehm, terima kasih Reborn-san…" jawabnya menunduk kembali. Reborn melihat toples berisi biji kopi itu. Tsuna meletakkannya di rak dan tampak kembali mencari sesuatu yang ada disana. Sebuah mesin penggiling biji kopi. Jarang digunakan, hanya kalau ayahnya kembali saja.

Reborn memutuskan untuk duduk dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna. Walaupun terkadang terlihat canggung dan kaku, pekerjaannya juga berantakan, tetapi Reborn bahkan masih tidak percaya kalau Tsuna adalah seorang yang buta. Ia hanya terlihat seperti anak normal lainnya yang ceroboh saja.

Saat ia melamun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa tangan Tsuna yang meraba-raba meja makan, saat menyentuh tangannya ia tampak tersenyum dan memberikan sebuah cangkir berisi kopi.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku minum ini?"

"Hm—terkadang intuisiku cukup tajam," jawabnya sambil mengambil kursi yang ada di dekatnya dan duduk disana. Reborn melihat kearah Tsuna dan kopi itu sebelum menyentuh dan meminumnya. Oke, ia semakin bingung apakah Tsuna adalah anak yang buta atau tidak. Karena bahkan rasanya benar-benar pas dengan seleranya, "aku butuh waktu 1 tahun untuk bisa menghafalkannya…"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Dengan meraba, mencium, dan juga mengingat tentu saja," Tsuna memegang cangkir di tangannya dan tampak meminum kopi yang juga ia buat untuknya minum, "walaupun aku bukan anak yang normal, tetapi aku tidak ingin mereka melihatku sebagai anak yang cacat."

…

"Nafasmu tampak samar tersentak saat melihatku pertama kalinya," Reborn menatap Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum kearahnya, "kutebak, tou-chan tidak pernah bercerita tentangku…"

Itu memang benar, selalu Nana dan juga Yoshimune—bahkan ia baru tahu tentang Tsunayoshi Sawada saat perkenalan tadi. Tsuna tampak tidak sama sekali mempermasalahkan itu.

"Sudah biasa terjadi, kalau saja tidak tinggal disini tidak akan ada yang mengenal tentangku. Baik kaa-chan maupun tou-chan tidak pernah mau memperkenalkanku dengan teman-temannya," menghela nafas dan tampak tertawa pelan, "yah, tetapi memang karena aku hanyalah seseorang yang tidak berguna dan hanya bisa menjadi sampah di rumah ini bukan?"

…

"Kau tidak bisa membiarkan itu terus terjadi. Walaupun kau bukan boss mafia, tetapi kau akan berurusan juga dengan dunia mafia karena dame-Yoshi," Reborn meminum kopinya kembali. Oke, ia tidak perlu jauh-jauh mencari kopi, karena ini akan menjadi kopi favoritnya, "kau hanya terkekang oleh sikap keluargamu yang tidak perduli. Kalau kau tidak mencoba melakukan yang lebih baik, kau tidak akan bisa membuktikannya."

"Tetapi aku hampir menyerah untuk mencoba membuktikannya Reborn-san," Tsuna berbicara dengan volume yang kecil dan seolah berbisik. Berdiri dari tempatnya dan tampak berjalan meraba rak kitchen set itu sebelum menemukan wastafel. Membilas dan mencucinya—butuh waktu 2x orang normal untuk menyelesaikannya, "ah, apakah kau sudah selesai Reborn-san?"

"Biar aku yang membereskannya…"

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu—aku akan kembali ke kamar," Tsuna tersenyum kembali. Entah kenapa Reborn merasakan senyuman yang mirip dengan Luche dan juga Aria saat melihat senyuman Tsuna. Menenangkan dan juga tampak sangat ramah, "kau bisa tanyakan apapun padaku Reborn-san, selama aku bisa menjawabnya…"

"Dame-Tsuna." Tsuna menoleh pada Reborn saat namanya dipanggil.

…

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menanyakannya padamu nanti," Tsuna tampak bingung namun pada akhirnya mengangguk dan segera kembali ke kamarnya setelah beberapa kali jatuh dari tempatnya berada.

'_Kelemahannya hanyalah keterbatasan fisik yang ia miliki. Sifatnya dan juga tekadnya untuk melakukan sesuatu, sangat cocok dengan kriteria penerus yang dikatakan oleh Nono…'_ Reborn menatap kearah luar saat itu, "kau harus menjelaskan padaku banyak hal Iemitsu."

**{To be Continue}**

Oke, ini fanfic pertama saya dan mungkin akan jadi fanfic multichap satu-satunya minimal sampai cerita ini tamat ^^

Disini, Tsuna tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia punya cukup banyak kelebihan seperti Hyper Intuition yang sudah muncul, lalu pendengarannya yang tajam. Ia juga sudah bisa menggunakan flame yang bisa membuatnya melihat flame yang dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Membingungkan? Maaf, tapi nanti makin lama bakal dijelasin kok :)

Dan maaf kalau ada yang tidak suka dengan bashing!Nana ataupun bashing!Iemitsu…

**{RnR?}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{2}**

**Chap. 2, Challenge **

**{2}**

Pagi hari menjelang, sejak kejadian malam itu. Tsuna tampak berjalan perlahan sambil mencoba untuk meraba dinding yang ada di sampingnya. Yoshi belum bangun, dan ia akan marah kalau Tsuna membangunkannya. Lagipula ibunya mengatakan untuk tidak membangunkannya karena ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"Kuharap tidak ada apa-apa di perjalanan," tampak gugup. Walaupun Yoshi sering membodohinya dan membiarkannya untuk membentur sesuatu, Tsuna masih bisa mengikuti suara langkahnya agar bisa sampai di sekolah mereka. Terakhir kali ia mencoba pergi sendiri, ia hampir saja menabrak orang-orang dan juga menginjak ekor anjing.

_DUK!_

"Aduh," terjerembab ke belakang karena tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang, ia kaget karena yakin tidak mendengar suara langkah sama sekali, "m—maafkan aku..."

"Herbivore..." Suara itu membuat Tsuna tampak terkejut. Ia tahu, siapa yang ada di depannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fuuki Inchou Namichuu, Hibari Kyouya. Menabraknya bisa menimbulkan masalah yang besar, bagaimana ini, "apa yang kau lakukan disini..."

"E—etto, aku ingin pergi ke sekolah?" Hibari melihat Tsuna, menatap jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Masih 1 jam sebelum jam masuk berbunyi. Sepasang tonfa yang ada di tangannya tampak mengerat dan dengan segera terayunkan kearah Tsuna.

_DHUAG!_

"Kh," terkempar saat tonfa itu mengenai wajahnya. Terduduk dan tampak memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Ia hanya menatap kearah depan, seolah bertanya kenapa.

"Pertama, karena kau menggangguku saat aku sedang menghajar para pengganggu itu hingga mereka kabur," bagaimana Tsuna bisa tahu sedang apa Hibari saat itu—bahkan untuk melihat jalan saja jarak pandangnya nol alias tidak melihat apapun, "kedua, pakaianmu tidak rapi."

...

"HIEEEE!" Tsuna mencoba untuk meraba kemejanya, beberapa kancing tampak salah terpasang. Dengan segera mencoba untuk membenahinya, namun tampak cukup panik untuk membuatnya tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar dan juga cepat.

"Kau lamban Herbivore," Tsuna yang merasakan akan mendapatkan pukulan lagi dengan segera menutup matanya dan kembali matanya menjadi orange sebelum dengan segera ia menghindar dari serangan Hibari.

...

"Wao, lumayan Herbivore..." Menyeringai, tampak Tsuna yang panik dan tampak Hibari yang kembali mengayunkan tonfanya dan kembali dengan segera menghindar dan melewati Hibari.

"Ma—maafkan aku Hibari-san, aku akan membenahinya saat perjalanan!" Menunduk dengan cepat dan berlari, ia bahkan tidak menghitung langkah yang seharusnya ia lakukan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Hibari tampak melihatnya yang beberapa kali menabrak tembok ataupun terjatuh tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Kyo-san, saya sudah berpatroli di bagian sana..." Hibari menoleh pada wakilnya yang merupakan pemuda berambut seperti penyanyi elvis zaman 80-an itu, "bukankah itu Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang tadi menunduk pada anda, ia adalah satu-satunya murid Namichuu yang tidak bisa melihat," jawab Kusakabe sambil menatap Hibari. Mengerutkan alisnya samar, menoleh lagi pada arah Tsuna berlari tadi. Pemuda itu tidak bisa melihat—tetapi ia bisa menghindar dari serangan Hibari. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tersungging. Seorang Hibari Kyouya tampaknya mendapatkan target yang menarik.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi huh?"

**{2}**

"G—Gawat..."

Author sudah katakan kalau Tsuna harus menghitung langkah untuk sampai di sekolah bukan? Dan sekarang, karena 'pelarian'nya yang panik membuatnya tidak menghitung langkahnya akan pergi. Dengan kata lain, ia tersesat dan tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Walaupun saat ini ia menggunakan 'penglihatan'nya, pada akhirnya ia hanya tahu berapa orang yang ada disana.

"Ma—maaf, Apakah kau tahu kemana arah menuju ke Namichuu?"

Bertanya pada satu dari sedikit orang yang berada disana. Tetapi tampak orang itu tidak menghiraukannya dan segera berjalan cepat menjauhinya—mengira kalau Tsuna tidak akan melihatnya. Tampak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap sekeliling, tidak ada sama sekali seseorang yang berada disana.

"Aku tahu kemana arah dari Namichuu," suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Awalnya ia tidak menemukan seseorangpun sampai ia menoleh ke bawah. Sebuah flame berwarna merah dengan bentuk anak kecil yang mungkin seusia dengan Reborn, "kau bisa jalan kearah—"

"M—maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat," sebenarnya Tsuna tidak pernah menginginkan bantuan dari orang lain. Tetapi, ini adalah keadaan yang genting dan membuatnya tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Orang itu terdiam, entah kenapa malah membuatnya sedikit gugup. Bagaimanapun biasanya mereka akan menghindar dan tidak mau mengetahuinya.

"Akan kuantarkan, tidak keberatan kalau aku duduk di bahumu?" Tsuna tampak cukup lega mendengar anak itu tampak setuju membantunya. Mengangguk dan hendak menggendongnya saat anak itu segera melompat dan duduk di atas bahu Tsuna, "sebaiknya kita berbalik arah, kau terlalu jauh melewati belokan menuju Namichuu..."

Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan tampak menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh anak itu. Flame yang berwarna merah itu tampak sama besarnya dengan milik Reborn. Apakah ia sama seperti Reborn atau tidak ia tidak tahu.

**{2}**

"Kita sudah sampai," anak itu melompat turun dari tempat Tsuna dan Tsuna tampak hanya mengangguk. Suara orang-orang yang berjalan dan tampak suara anak-anak yang berbincan tampaknya menunjukkan kalau ia memang berada di sekolah.

"U—uhm, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu..." Tsuna tampak ingin menyapanya namun ia tidak tahu nama dari anak itu, "na—namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

"Sawada?"

Anak itu tampak bingung, Tsuna hanya mengangguk. Mungkin orang ini akan menyesal sudah mengantarkan anak yang terkenal dengan kebodohan dan juga cacatnya itu sekarang. Namun, anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun dan menyunggingkan senyuman kearah Tsuna meskipun Tsuna tidak melihatnya.

"Ni Hao, Tsunayoshi-san... Namaku adalah—"

"Herbivore, kalau kau tidak segera masuk aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati sekarang juga," suara yang tampak tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Tsuna terkejut. Hibari sudah berada di belakangnya dan tampak menatapnya tajam.

"M—maaf Hibari-san, aku akan segera masuk!" Membungkuk sekali lagi pada anak yang ada di sampingnya sebelum berjalan dengan cepat masuk ke dalam sekolah. Hibari yang melihat Tsuna berjalan cepat tampak membiarkannya dan menoleh pada anak laki-laki yang bersama dengan Tsuna tadi.

"Kukira kau berada di Cina..."

"Karena muridku akan berada di Jepang sebentar lagi, aku ingin menyambutnya," anak laki-laki yang memakai pakaian Cina dan juga rambut hitam panjang dan dikepang itu tampak tersenyum pada Hibari, "kau tidak pernah berubah, Kyouya..."

"Hn..."

**{2}**

Entah kenapa Tsuna mendengar suara tawa yang mengarah padanya saat ia memasuki kelas. Seperti mereka sedang mentertawakan seseorang tetapi ia tidak tahu siapa. Meraba beberapa kursi dan menghitung jumlahnya untuk sampai di kursinya, dengan segera menarik dan duduk di kursi itu.

"Sawada," suara itu membuatnya menoleh walaupun ia tampak tidak bisa melihat wajah dari sang pemilik suara. Tetapi dengan suara itu, ia tahu siapa dan tidak mungkin memanggil kakaknya mengingat bagaimana bencinya suara itu dengan kakaknya.

"Ohaiyou, Kurokawa-san..."

"Aku sudah merekamkan pelajaran yang ada kemarin, kau hanya tinggal mendengarkannya," memberikan sebuah kaset rekaman pada Tsuna yang mengangguk. Tsuna yang tidak bisa melihat bagaimana guru menerangkan di depan hanya bisa meminta Hana yang tidak biasanya menerima permintaan dari orang lain.

"U—uhm, terima kasih untuk bantuannya Kurokawa-san..." Tsuna mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah dompet dan segera mencari beberapa lembar uang yang sudah ia tandai untuk membayar apa yang dilakukan Hana untuknya, "i—ini..."

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak ingin dibayar. Aku hanya muak melihat bocah itu berlagak seperti ia adalah boss di depanmu," Tsuna sedikit gugup saat kakaknya disebut oleh Hana. Hana tidak pernah menyukai kakaknya, itulah yang ditangkap oleh Tsuna, "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caramu membaca buku-buku pelajaran selain dengan rekaman yang kuberikan?"

"Se—seseorang membantuku mengganti setiap tulisan di buku dengan huruf braille," sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan banyak orang hanya karena ia bersikeras bersekolah di tempat anak-anak yang normal. Beberapa kali ia berfikir untuk berhenti dari Namichuu. Hana hanya mengangguk dan menatap kearah Tsuna sambil terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau dengar kalau pagi tadi adikmu mencoba untuk menyerang Kyoko tiba-tiba dan hanya dengan menggunakan boxernya?"

...

"HIEEE! A—apa, bagaimana bisa—" Tsuna tahu Yoshi memiliki perasaan pada Kyoko Sasagawa sahabat dari Hana. Tetapi 'menyerang' terlebih 'hanya memakai boxer' adalah perkataan yang jauh dari akal sehatnya untuk berfikir Yoshi yang tidak pernah suka mempermalukan dirinya sendiri itu melakukan hal itu.

"Mochida menantangnya untuk berduel karena kesal dengan Yoshi," dan Tsuna tampak memucat mendengarnya. Yah, Yoshi bukan orang sempurna. Walaupun olah raga ataupun akademik ia menonjol, namun saat dihadapkan dengan olah raga yang menggunakan tongkat dan konsentrasi, ia bertaruh kalau Yoshi tidak akan mungkin bisa melakukannya.

"A—apakah aku harus berbicara dengan Mochida-senpai untuk membatalkannya dan meminta maaf?"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dame-Tsuna," suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu tampak membuat Tsuna menoleh. Yoshi tampak kesal, entah dengan apa. Namun mungkin ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan yang dilakukan olehnya pada Kyoko, "aku tidak suka dikasihan oleh orang buta sepertimu."

Ouch, ia tidak suka saat seseorang mengatakan itu. Ia memang buta, tetapi ia mencoba untuk menjadi senormal mungkin seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Jangan mengganggunya dame-Yoshi," hanya Hana yang berani memanggil Yoshi seperti itu, "ia memang bodoh karena menghawatirkan orang yang bodoh sepertimu. Tetapi bagaimanapun ia adalah saudaramu."

"Dan aku menyesal memiliki saudara yang bodoh dan ceroboh sepertinya," berdecak dan mendengus kesal menatap Hana, "terutama karena ia tidak berguna dengan kebutaannya itu."

_SLAM!_

"Bocah itu," Hana benar-benar ingin menggantungnya terbalik di atas tiang atau minimal membawanya pada Hibari agar bocah itu bisa diperlakukan oleh Hibari dengan selayaknya, "kau harusnya lebih keras padanya Sawada."

"T—tidak, lagipula Yoshi-kun benar kalau aku memang tidak berguna," tampak Tsuna yang tersenyum gugup dan hanya mengiyakan perkataan adiknya itu. Hana diam dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Bahkan walaupun Tsuna tidak melihat ia bisa merasakan aura intimidasi dari Hana.

...

"Haruskah aku mengatakan pada Mochida—"

"Lakukan itu, dan aku tidak akan merekamkan pelajaran lagi untukmu."

**{2}**

Reborn tidak suka apa yang ia lihat saat ini—yang melakukan semua itu adalah Yoshi yang ia tembak untuk pertama kalinya dengan Dying Will Bullet pagi itu saat ia mengetahui kalau Yoshi menyukai Kyoko. Ia tidak suka fakta bahwa apa yang diinginkan dan difikirkan oleh Yoshi saat itu adalah langsung menyerang Kyoko seperti itu.

Ia tidak menyalahkan Mochida Kensuke yang tampak marah pada Yoshi atas apa yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Kalau Mochida Kensuke tidak memberikannya pelajaran yang benar, Aku benar-benar akan memberikan pelajaran padanya..." Reborn tampak menghela nafas dan akan menoleh ke belakang saat melihat siluet seseorang yang ia kenal. Bergerak dan menuju ke tempat itu, meninggalkan kelas yang tampak cukup ramai itu.

**{2}**

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberi ampun Kyouya," anak laki-laki itu tampak menghela nafas dan melihat 'mayat' bergelimpangan di depannya. Hibari Kyouya tampak hanya mengibaskan tonfa yang terkena noda darah itu dan bergumam.

"Bukan urusanmu Karnivor..."

"Aku makan sayur kau tahu?" Tatapan tajam Hibari setelah itu hanya dijawab dengan tawa pelan dari anak itu. Saat ia menoleh ke samping, tampak Reborn yang entah kenapa dan kapan sudah berada disana dan duduk di atas salah satu dinding pemisah. Tersenyum dan segera bergerak—Hibari menatap kearah dimana anak itu bergerak, "sudah lama tidak bertemu Reborn..."

"Begitulah, Fon..." Reborn menatap Fon yang tampak masih menoleh pada sepupunya itu. Reborn belum pernah bertemu dengan sepupu dari Fon, namun yang ia lihat sepupunya itu memiliki wajah yang mirip namun sikap yang berlawanan. Hibari menatap Reborn yang segera memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap binocular di tangannya sebelum menatap Fon.

"Bukankah aku katakan untuk tidak membawa orang asing?" Hibari menatap Fon dengan tatapan terganggu. Fon hanya tertawa ringan. Oh, kalau ia tahu jika Reborn lebih kuat daripada dirinya, Hibari akan terus mengundangnya untuk bertarung setiap hari. Hibari melihat Reborn yang hanya melihat kelakuan dari muridnya, "apakah kau kuat?"

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya sendiri," Hibari tahu kalau sepupunya (Fon) berteman dengan anak ini, itu artinya anak ini juga sama kuatnya dengan sepupunya itu. Tanpa basa basi, Hibari mengayunkan tonfanya tidak menghiraukan kenyataan kalau Reborn adalah anak kecil. Dengan segera tanpa melepaskan Binocular yang ada di tangan satunya ia menahan tonfa Hibari dengan Sai yang entah darimana dan sejak kapan ia keluarkan.

Tidak ada respon dari Hibari secara verbal, tetapi ia segera melancarkan serangan sekali lagi kearah Reborn dan kali ini Reborn melompat dan tampak menghindari serangan Hibari.

"Wao, bertarunglah denganku akanbo—" Fon menghela nafas, Hibari mendapatkan targetnya kali ini. Reborn hanya tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hibari yang sudah siap dengan kedua tonfanya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu, tetapi aku sedang mengawasi seseorang disini," Reborn turun dari dinding pagar Namichuu dan tampak mendekati Hibari, "aku akan bertarung denganmu kalau kau membiarkanku mengawasinya setiap hari."

"Baiklah—siapa Herbivore yang kau awasi?" Satu-satunya yang tidak ia sebut sebagai Herbivore di sekolah ini hanyalah Kusakabe Tetsu yang merupakan wakilnya. Dan sebenarnya seseorang lagi yang ia fikirkan tidak cocok dipanggil Herbivore olehnya.

"Kau tahu, Sawada Yoshimune?" Reborn menatap Hibari yang tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan nama itu.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan Herbivore itu—tetapi kalau kau kenal dengannya, aku hanya mengatakan kalau aku lebih tertarik dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn tampak sedikit mengerutkan dahinya begitu juga dengan Fon. Hibari tertarik dengan seseorang itu adalah hal yang langka. Bagaimanapun ia selalu tidak tertarik dengan orang-orang lemah—bahkan Yoshi yang memiliki nilai akademik dan juga pandai berolahragapun ia tidak sama sekali tertarik.

Tsuna adalah seseorang yang buta—dan Hibari tertarik dengannya?

**{2}**

DUG!

"Ah..."

Suara itu terdengar saat beberapa orang entah sengaja atau tidak menabrak gadis berambut kuning itu saat membawa beberapa laporan untuk guru di ruangan kelasnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu—" gadis itu tampak hanya menghela nafas dan membungkuk untuk mengambil kertas-kertas itu. Saat ia mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah kertas, tampak tangan lain mengambil dan mencoba untuk membantunya.

"Terima kasih—Tsuna-kun?"

"Uh, maaf Sasagawa-san—" Tsuna tampak tidak enak dengan gadis di depannya. Bukan hanya karena kejadian memalukan yang disebabkan oleh adiknya, tetapi juga karena ia tahu orang-orang yang menabrak Kyoko tadi adalah teman-teman dari Yoshi—ia tahu dari suaranya. Mungkin karena Kyoko menolaknya, dan Yoshi cukup marah untuk menyuruh orang menjahili Kyoko. Kyoko melihat bagaimana Tsuna meraba-raba lantai mencoba mencari kertas yang berserakan, "se—seharusnya Yoshi tidak melakukan itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Te—tetapi Yoshi harusnya bisa melakukan lebih baik daripada itu," jawabnya sedikit gugup dan panik.

"Kalau dia yang salah, itu artinya dia yang harus meminta maaf. Bukan kau." Suara lain yang muncul tiba-tiba itu sedikit mengejutkan Tsuna. Tetapi ia tahu siapa pemiliknya, "ia harus mengubah sikapnya kau tahu."

"M—maaf Kurokawa-san..."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf..." Hana mengambil kertas yang dibawa oleh Kyoko dan juga Tsuna. Menatap kearah Tsuna meskipun ia tahu kalau Tsuna tidak akan tahu kalau ia sedang ditatap, "biar aku yang mengantarkannya. Kau bisa pergi ke kelas sendirian?"

"U—uhm..." Tsuna mengangguk dan berjalan sambil menelusuri dinding tempatnya berada. Reborn tampak berada di pohon yang ada di dekat sana bersama dengan Fon.

"Ia mengingatkanku pada Luce." Reborn menoleh pada Fon yang menatap Tsuna. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakan itu saat melihat Tsuna yang tersenyum. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Iemitsu tidak pernah mengatakan tentang anak ini pada yang lainnya hanya karena sikap ceroboh dan juga keterbatasan fisiknya.

Lagipula, bahkan sang karnivora Namimori menaruh perhatian pada sang pemuda yang bahkan tidak bisa melihat dunia.

"Aku hanya berharap Nono dan si bodoh Iemitsu tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah..."

**{2}**

Walaupun Hana mengatakan kalau ia tidak perlu mengatakan pada Mochida untuk menghentikannya, tetapi ia tampak tidak tenang dan pada akhirnya—dengan bantuan seorang murid yang entahlah sudah keberapa yang ia minta tolong, ia diantarkan ke klub kendo.

Itu menurutnya—

"Apakah sudah sampai?" Tsuna tidak mendengar suara anak baik yang mengantarkannya tadi. Namun tidak ada suara sama sekali—bukan hanya anak itu, tetapi semua yang ada di sekelilingnya. Seolah hanya ada dia disana. Belum selesai dengan kebingungannya saat tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang tampak menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan.

Bukan sapu tangan biasa—itu yang ia rasakan saat mencium bau aneh yang membuatnya perlahan mengantuk dan matanya tertutup beberapa saat kemudian karena rasa kantuk itu.

"Tidurlah sampai kami mempersiapkanmu—dame-Tsuna..."

Dan ia tahu suara siapa itu—yang terakhir kali ia dengar sebelum rasa kantuk membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

**{2}**

"…ngun…" suara itu tampak samar terdengar oleh Tsuna. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, yah walaupun tidak ada bedanya—hanya ada kegelapan yang ia rasakan walaupun ia membuka matanya. Saat itu, tiba-tiba saja seember air tampak mengguyur tubuhnya.

"HIEEE!"

"Berapa kali aku harus memanggilmu dan berapa lama aku harus menunggumu bangun dame-Tsuna!" suara itu tentu saja ia tahu, bagaimanapun suara itu adalah suara yang mirip dengan suaranya namun lebih dalam (mungkin sama dengan saat ia berada dalam keadaan HDWM). Pemuda berambut kuning pucat dengan model rambut yang sama dengannya namun lebih panjang dan mata berwarna cokelat.

"Y—Yoshi-kun, apa yang—" ia mencoba untuk bergerak saat merasakan tubuhnya berat untuk digerakkan. Seolah ia memakai sesuatu yang berat seperti sebuah pelindung, "a—apa yang—"

"Kau yang gantikan aku untuk melawan Mochida," jawab Yoshi tampak seenaknya saja. Tsuna yang mendengar itu tampak terkejut. Yoshi memang buruk dalam permainan pedang seperti itu, tetapi bukan berarti ia baik dalam hal yang sama.

"Te—tetapi aku tidak bisa melihat dan a—aku tidak bisa memainkan kendo!"

"Aku harus bermain basket setelah ini, dan kalau aku terluka maka tim kita bisa kalah," memang, untuk permainan lainnya Yoshi dianggap pemain ace. Tetapi untuk menyuruh orang yang tidak bisa melihat bermain kendo itu rasanya mustahil, "lagipula kalau sampai kau yang terluka kaa-chan akan mengira kalau kau ceroboh dan terjatuh lagi. Ia akan lebih cemas kalau aku yang terluka."

Dan satu perkataan dari Yoshi itu sukses membuat Tsuna terdiam. Benar juga, lagipula selama ini memar karena dibully oleh Yoshi ataupun teman-temannya selalu tertutupi tanpa perlu ia memberikan alasan.

"Dan aku bukan memberikanmu pilihan dame-Tsuna. Aku memerintahkanmu."

…

"B—Baiklah Yoshi-kun…"

**{2}**

Di bangunan GYM itu sudah banyak orang yang hendak menonton pertandingan antara Mochida dan juga Yoshi. Dengan bantuan beberapa suruhan dari Yoshi, Tsuna tampak berada di depan Mochida yang sudah siap dengan seragam dan juga pedangnya sementara ia hanya diam dengan pakaian kendonya yang menutupi wajah dan juga tubuhnya.

"Hah, kau tidak kabur rupanya Yoshi—bersiaplah untuk kukalahkan!" Tsuna tampak ingin berteriak ketakutan namun segera menahannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh sampai ketahuan menggantikan posisi Yoshi. Lebih memalukan sampai ketahuan kabur daripada kalah, "siapapun yang menang akan mendapatkan Sasagawa Kyoko!"

Kyoko yang mendengar itu tampak tidak terima dengan perkataan dari Mochida. Ia bukan benda yang harus diperebutkan—sementara Tsuna tampak terdiam sejenak, dan melihat posisi Mochida dengan 'penglihatan'nya.

Flame berwarna kuning—itu yang ia lihat.

"Bagaimana—" ia mencoba untuk tidak gugup berbicara dan menirukan suara Yoshi. Tidak susah karena suara mereka sangat mirip, "bagaimana kalau aku kalah—Yo—maksudku aku akan berhenti mengganggu Sa—Kyoko-chan…? Dan kalau aku menang, aku akan menyerahkan keputusannya pada Kyoko-chan…"

"Baiklah, aku terima itu! Dan karena kudengar kau tidak bisa bermain Kendo, aku akan memberikan keringanan. Satu poin, cukup itu yang harus kau dapatkan dariku dan kau akan menang," Mochida tampak mengacungkan pedang kayunya pada Tsuna walaupun Tsuna tentu saja tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Mochida.

'_Memangnya shinai seberat ini ya,'_ tampak mencoba untuk mengangkat pedang itu yang tampak berat. Tentu, Mochida mengganti pedang yang ada di tangan Tsuna dengan pedang yang lebih berat. Dan seharusnya kalau saja Tsuna memakai pakaian yang disiapkan oleh Mochida ia akan merasakan lebih berat lagi.

"Pertandingan dimulai!"

Dan saat aba-aba itu dimulai, ia bisa melihat Mochida yang langsung menerjang kearahnya. Menahan teriakannya, ia tidak tahu dimana pedang mengayun dan ia hanya bisa menahan serangan dengan shinainya.

Beberapa pukulan mengenainya tanpa bisa ia membalasnya sedikitpun. Suara yang tampak ricuh membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas kemana pedang itu mengayun.

"Ada apa, kalau kau tidak melawan aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!"

'_A—aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun…'_

Reborn tampak melihat dari lantai dua gedung itu dan menyadari kalau yang ada di depannya saat itu bukanlah Yoshi namun Tsuna. Tampak kecewa dan juga sangat kesal pada muridnya. Apa yang sebenarnya difikirkan? Ia mengorbankan saudaranya, bahkan mengabaikan fakta kalau pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kau fikir kau bisa membodohiku dame-Yoshi, aku akan memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran setelah ini," Reborn tampak menatap dingin bukan kearah Tsuna namun karena membayangkan Yoshi. Mochida sendiri tampak sukses membuat Tsuna terpelanting dari tempatnya.

Ia ingin memberikan Dying Will Bullet pada Tsuna, namun gerakan dan juga penutup kepala itu tampak menghalanginya. Lagipula, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk menembak seseorang yang tidak bisa melihat seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat kesal…" Reborn menoleh kearah Fon yang tampak tersenyum dan duduk sambil memperhatikan pertandingan itu, "tenang saja, aku sudah mengatasinya… Kau harus percaya minimal Tsunayoshi-san bisa bertahan hingga ia datang…"

"Ia tidak bisa melihat."

"Bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bertarung atau mempertahankan dirinya," jawab Fon sambil menatap Tsuna yang semakin kewalahan, "matrial art terkadang tidak membutuhkan mata untuk menghadapi lawan. Tidak sedikit orang-orang yang mendalami matrial art atau semacamnya yang tidak bisa melihat sepertinya…"

Reborn tahu itu, tetapi yang mereka bicarakan adalah dame-Tsuna yang tidak pernah mempelajari matrial art dan sejenisnya.

"Ia memiliki tekad yang kuat. Aku bisa melihat kalau ia memiliki potensi di balik keterbatasan fisiknya itu…"

**{2}**

_DHUAK!_

Dan sekali lagi Tsuna tampak terkena serangan dari Mochida. Sepertinya antara wasit yang tidak ingin mengangkat bendera yang ia pegang atau Mochida yang memang tidak mengenai bagian yang biasanya diberikan point agar ia bisa memukul Yoshi—atau dalam hal ini Tsuna.

"Ayo, apakah kemampuan ace disemua bidang olah raga hanya memiliki kemampuan seperti ini?" Tsuna tampak kewalahan dan menghela nafas. Bukan hanya Mochida yang memiliki flame berwarna kuning—itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

'_Kalau tidak segera selesai, aku merasa akan ada hal yang buruk…'_ berdiri dan mencoba untuk mengeratkan pegangan Shinainya, menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali setelah mendapatkan konsentrasi penuh.

'_Api itu memang memiliki warna yang beragam, walaupun warnanya sama—tetapi besar dan juga kepekatan warnanya berbeda…'_ Mochida tampak melancarkan serangan selanjutnya dan tampak mengayunkan pedangnya. Tsuna melihat gerakan dari siluet Mochida.

Dan dengan segera ia menghindar dari serangan itu membuat semua orang disana terdiam—tentu termasuk Reborn dan juga Fon.

"Kau—" tampak mencoba untuk melayangkan pukulan kedua dan sekali lagi Tsuna menghindar membuat Reborn tampak menduga kalau Tsuna yang buta bisa melihat semua itu. Saat menghindar, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung oleh kaki Mochida yang membuatnya tersungkur di depan Mochida, "kita akhiri saja sekarang Yoshi!"

Mochida akan mengayunkan shinai itu dengan keras kearah kepala Tsuna, sementara yang bersangkutan tampak menutup matanya dengan erat menunggu serangan yang ada.

_DHUAK!_

Suara sesuatu yang terpukul memang tampak terdengar, namun Tsuna tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Membuka matanya, melihat flame berwarna indigo yang tampak berada di hadapannya. Kepekatan dan juga besarnya—ia bisa melihat siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Kalian berdua melakukan pertandingan di jam yang salah. Dan membuat keributan yang menggangguku," Hibari yang tampaknya dipanggil oleh Fon berjalan kearah Mochida dan akan mengayunkan tonfanya, "kamikorosu…"

"HIII!" Mochida tampak akan terkena serangan dari Hibari, namun serangan itu tidak pernah terasa saat Tsuna menahan ujung pakaian Hibari dengan susah payah.

"Jangan menghalangiku Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

…

"DAME-TSUNA?!" semua orang tampak terkejut mendengar Hibari yang tampak memanggil nama itu namun segera terdiam saat melihat bagaimana tatapan tajam dari Hibari yang terlihat kearah mereka. Kembali pada Tsuna, ia terdiam dan tampak menggelengkan kepalanya.

"M—maafkan kami Hibari-san, Mochida-senpai hanya kesal karena Sasagawa-san diganggu saja," Tsuna tampak mencoba menghentikan Hibari yang akan menyerang Mochida, "u—untuk kali ini, bisakah kau melepaskan kami?"

Hibari menatap Tsuna yang masih menunggu jawabannya.

"Apakah kau mengira kau tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman Herbivore? Kalau kau ingin ia kulepaskan, kau harus ikut denganku sekarang ke ruangan komite—" Hibari tampak menurunkan tonfanya dan Tsuna tampak ber-'HIEE' ria mendengar hukuman itu namun hanya mengangguk dan menatap kearah Mochida yang masih terdiam dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Jadi, maksudnya yang sedaritadi ia lawan adalan seorang murid yang buta dan bahkan tidak bisa melihat serangannya. Dan ia masih bisa menghindari serangannya beberapa kali.

"M—maaf Mochida-senpai, Yoshi-kun tidak bisa datang d—dan agar kau tidak kecewa aku minta bantuan untuk menggantikannya," bohong, tetapi ia tidak ingin Yoshi mendapatkan masalah baik dari Hibari maupun dari Mochida.

"Herbivore, kalau kubilang sekarang, itu artinya kau harus datang sekarang."

"HIEEE! Maafkan aku Hibari-san!" baru saja akan mencari keberadaan dari Hibari saat sebuah tangan tampak memegang bahunya. Pemuda berambut elviss itu tampak tersenyum mencoba menenangkannya. Ia tahu kalau Hibari tidak akan memukul seorang siswa yang menurutnya sekarang tidak bersalah walaupun hukuman tidak bisa dihindari.

"Aku akan menuntunmu kalau kau tidak keberatan…"

"T—Terima kasih…" Tsuna tampak membiarkan Kusakabe menuntunnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Mochida dan juga yang lainnya yang hanya terdiam mencerna semua yang terjadi tadi. Pertandingan yang mereka kira antara Mochida dan juga Yoshi, yang ternyata berakhir menjadi Mochida melawan Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?"

**{To be Continue}**

Ada yang ngira kalau chap 2 bakal isinya tentang munculnya Goku? Tapi ga kok, chap 3 bakal muncul Goku-nya, yang ini baru aja kenalan sama Fon (secara tidak langsung), Hibari, dan tanding dengan Mochida.

Disini juga makin keliatan gimana nyebelinnya Yoshi (kalau menurut saya).

Oh iya, tentang penampilan Yoshi itu : Semuanya mirip dengan Tsuna, Cuma warna rambutnya yang kuning pucat dan lebih pendek daripada Tsuna. Yang lainnya sama persis ^^

BTW terima kasih buat semua review, fave, dan juga alertnya ^^

Untuk para Guest balasan reviewnya (yang login saya PM aja ya :D)

ABC : Ah makasih, saya benar-benar tersanjung dengan review anda :) apakah saya harus ganti dari SoftBashing!Nana jadi Bashing!Nana O.o karena kalau nanti anda lihat gimana bashing!Iemitsu, Bashing!Nana untuk sekarang masih jauh darikata Bashing. Makasih dan semoga ini tidak mengecewakan ^^

Guest : Sudah dilanjut, semoga suka :)

Guest : Tsuna bisa lihat atau ga, itu masih rahasia ^.^

Sinister : Menjelaskan apa? Apakah ini sudah cukup? O.O bashing!Iemitsu sudah biasa, saya mau coba tambahin bashing!Nana, apakah sudah terlihat? Semoga chap ini memuaskan ^^

**{RnR?}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{3}**

**Chap. 3, Melody of the Storm**

**{3}**

"Hibari-san...?"

"Hn..."

"Boleh aku bertanya kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Hn."

Cue sweatdrop.

Entah sudah beberapa kali ia bertanya seperti itu namun tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban. Yang pasti, bahkan jam pelajaran setelah istirahat sudah selesai sedaritadi, dan ia masih berada di ruangan komite tanpa melakukan apapun. Ia bahkan sempat berfikir kalau Hibari tidak ada disini dan ia sendirian, kalau saja Hibari tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tsuna dengan gumaman kecil.

"Bagaimana caramu untuk belajar?"

"Eh?" Menoleh kembali pada asal suara walaupun tidak mengetahui letak pastinya, "pelajaran di sekolah yang diterangkan oleh guru direkam olehku atau dibuat kembali oleh Kurokawa-san... Dan untuk tulisan di buku, ada seseorang yang kukenal menggantinya dengan huruf braille."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ha—Hanya lisan," jawabnya. Memang, ia hanya bisa mengerjakan ujian lisan karena ia tidak bisa melihat soal yang dituliskan, "dan terkadang mereka tidak memiliki waktu dan nilaiku pada akhirnya tidak masuk sama sekali—d-dan kau tidak perlu menghajar mereka Hibari-san! M—mereka juga punya pekerjaan jadi tidak apa-apa..."

"Kau terlalu lemah Sawada Tsunayoshi," seolah sebuah panah menancap di dadanya, perkataan Hibari menusuk, "hukuman untukmu. Kau harus berlatih denganku untuk menghindar dari semua seranganku setiap harinya. Dan—setiap ujian, aku yang akan mengawasimu."

...

"HIEEEE!"

**{3}**

Reborn berada di bandara setelah menggantung Yoshi di kamarnya dan meletakkan beberapa granat di atas lantai agar pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Oh, sebelumnya ia juga sudah menembakkan beberapa peluru karet dengan pistol berkecepatan tinggi. Kalau saja Bianchi sudah datang, mungkin ia juga akan memberikan beberapa makanannya untuk dimakan.

"Reborn-san..."

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan pemuda berambut perak yang tampak berjalan dengan sebuah kopor di tangannya. Tersenyum samar, Reborn tampak mendekatinya.

"Ciaosuu. Kau datang tepat waktu, apakah kau sudah membaca tugasmu?"

"Ya, aku akan mengetest Vongola Decimo dan kalau ia tidak layak, kau bilang aku bisa membunuhnya bukan," Reborn hanya mengangguk saja.

"Kau hanya perlu menyerang si bungsu Sawada. Dan jangan menyentuh kembarannya sama sekali." Pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Reborn penuh tanya. Tentu Reborn sudah menyangka apa yang akan menjadi reaksi pemuda itu, "Sawada Yoshimune adalah targetmu. Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau mereka kembar."

"Begitupun aku," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"Bagaimana caraku membedakannya?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada memiliki rambut yang lebih gelap, aura feminim, dan juga yang terpenting adalah ia tidak bisa melihat," pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengarkan kata 'aura feminim' apakah memang separah itu sampai sang hitman mengatakan hal itu. Dan terlebih saat mendengar kata 'tidak bisa melihat', "ia tidak terlibat apapun. Kau hanya perlu mengurus kembarnya saja."

...

"Tenang saja, kau akan mudah untuk membedakannya."

**{3}**

"Tsu-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Nana tampak menatap kearah Tsuna yang pulang dengan tubuh penuh dengan luka memar. Ia tidak menyangka kalau yang dikatakan oleh Hibari tentang berlatih dengannya itu dimulai hari ini. Dengan pendengaran dan juga 'penglihatan'nya ia harus menghindar dari serangan tonfa milik Hibari. Dan tentu itu tidak mudah.

"A—aku..."

"Sebaiknya kau lebih berhati-hati saat melangkah Tsu-kun," Nana menghela nafas. Tsuna yang mendengar itu tampak hanya bisa diam. Bahkan ibunya tidak memikirkan kemungkinan lain saat melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini dan hanya mengira kalau ia terjatuh karena kecerobohannya.

DHUAR!

"Oh my, Yoshi-kun benar-benar belajar dengan keras," jawab Nana mendengar suara ledakan di lantai dua. Tsuna tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Reborn saat itu bersama dengan Yoshi. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan masuk menuju ke kamarnya sebelum pada akhirnya beralih menuju ke kamar Yoshi minimal untuk melihat keadaan kembarannya itu.

Membuka pintu, melirik dari sudut pintu untuk menemukan kamar Yoshi yang sangat berantakan karena ledakan. Disana juga tampak Reborn yang masih memegang sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti pemacu dinamit dan Yoshi yang tampak memegang sebuah soal di tangannya.

"Aku hanya salah satu soal! Kau tidak perlu meledakkanku bukan?!" Yoshi tampak menatap Reborn yang tampak tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dengan kemampuanmu seperti ini, soal selanjutnya—" tampak menunjuk sebuah soal yang ada di kertas di tangan Yoshi, tampak mencoba untuk menjawab sebelum matanya tampak bertemu dengan mata Tsuna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dame-Tsuna? Aku muak melihatmu, pergilah!" jawabnya menaikkan nada suaranya dan membuat yang bersangkutan menyerengit seolah merasakan sakit. Reborn yang melihat itu tampak menatap dingin Yoshi sebelum menekan tombol di depannya.

DHUAR!

"HIIIE!" Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengar suara yang besar dan tiba-tiba terdengar itu bersamaan dengan angin yang tampak menekannya. Reborn menatapnya dan tampak menyadari beberapa luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Bukan hanya luka karena pertarungan dengan Mochida, tetapi beberapa luka memar—yang tentu ia tahu bukan karena terjatuh.

"Sebegitu beratnyakah hukuman dari Hibari?"

"E—eh, aku hanya terjatuh seperti biasa ahahaha apa yang kau bicarakan Reborn—" DZIIING! "—san…"

Tsuna tampak memucat saat mendengar peluru yang hampir saja mengenai kepalanya, hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari kepalanya.

"Jangan sekali-sekali berbohong padaku dame Tsuna," Yoshi tampak tertawa melihat wajah useless dari Tsuna, dan kali ini mendapatkan ledakan ganda dari Reborn yang langsung membuat Tsuna menutup pintunya begitu saja.

**{3}**

"Aku sudah mengirimkan bahan pelajaran yang ada di buku dengan bantuan Kurokawa-san," Tsuna tampak mengangkat telpon yang ada di rumahnya setelah menghubungi seseorang, "u—uh, aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"_**Nah tidak apa-apa, lagipula sudah kukatakan padamu bukan Tsuna-kun aku hanya perlu melakukan scan dan memakai program untuk mengubahnya ke huruf Braille, tidak akan susah,**_" Tsuna hanya mengangguk, walaupun sudah dikatakan seperti itu tetap saja, "_**ah aku harus menutup telponnya, ada kiriman datang.**_"

"Ah baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih Shouichi-kun!" baru saja menutup telpon itu saat tiba-tiba saja tumpukan kertas tampak diletakkan diatas kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit terkejut sebelum merasakan tekanan di bahunya karena Reborn yang naik ke bahunya.

"Menggantikannya dengan huruf brailler sekarang bukanlah hal yang susah dame-Tsuna."

"R—Reborn-san! Apa ini—" mencoba untuk menyentuh kertas yang ada di tangannya sekarang, merasakan tonjolan yang membentuk huruf-huruf brailler yang tentu saja bisa ia artikan. Semakin membacanya, wajahnya semakin pucat karena itu.

"Besok pagi aku akan mengeceknya, dan kau harus mengerjakan semua soal yang ada di kertas itu. Kau harus bisa mengerjakannya delapan puluh persen benar atau—" Tsuna yang mendengarkan suara Reborn yang mendengus dan ia tahu apa itu artinya, "—kau akan tahu kalau kau gagal…"

"HIEEEE!"

**{3}**

"Tiga puluh persen."

Reborn menatap Tsuna yang tampak masih berada di atas tempat tidurnya meskipun ia sudah memakai seragam. Pukul 6 pagi, Reborn sudah datang ke kamar Tsuna dan mencoba untuk mengecek pekerjaan yang diberikan olehnya. Jangankan delapan puluh persen, bahkan ia tidak bisa mencapai lima puluh persen.

"Dame-Tsuna…"

"HIEE! R—Reborn-san maaf, aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal itu!" Tsuna panik dan mencoba untuk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk berlindung. Namun sepertinya baik tembakan maupun ledakan tidak muncul dan membuatnya membuka mata.

"Kau belajar lebih daripada orang lain, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini?"

"K—Karena, terkadang dari buku tidak semuanya menerangkan caranya, dan suara dari guru ataupun Kurokawa-san terkadang terlalu cepat dan aku tidak bisa memahami semuanya," jawab Tsuna menundukkan kepalanya panik. Dan tentu saja, memang seperti itu yang menjadi kenyataannya.

…

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarkannya?" suara itu membuat Tsuna dan juga Reborn menoleh kearah suara dimana Fon tampak berada di ambang jendela dan tersenyum kearah keduanya, "Reborn adalah tutor dari Yoshimune-kun, ia tidak akan memiliki waktu untuk mengajarimu. Kau tidak keberatan dengan itu Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"S—suara itu, kau…"

"Namaku adalah Fon, aku adalah teman Reborn. Senang bertemu denganmu Tsunayoshi-kun," Fon menunduk sopan dan tampak menatap Tsuna yang mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya juga, "jadi, apakah kau keberatan kalau aku menjadi tutormu?"

"S—seharusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu Fon-san, aku anak yang ceroboh dan merepotkan, dan aku juga tidak berguna dan juga bodoh. Pasti aku hanya akan menyusahkan—"

PLAK!

Pukulan di dahi Tsuna membuatnya menutup matanya erat. Fon menepuk keras dahi Tsuna sambil berdiri di depannya—diatas meja belajar Tsuna.

"Kau tidak bisa menjadi seperti yang lainnya karena satu keterbatasan. Dan kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk berbicara tentang masalahmu pada orang lain," Tsuna memegangi dahinya dan tampak hanya mendengarkan Fon berbicara, "kalau kau bisa bertahan dengan kekuranganmu hingga sekarang, aku yakin kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal yang lebih baik."

…

"Terima kasih, Fon-san…"

**{3}**

"Hari ini kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari Italia, namanya adalah Gokudera Hayato."

Hari itu diawali dengan pengenalan murid baru di kelas Tsuna dan juga Yoshi. Pemuda berambut perak yang tampak memiliki iris berwarna hijau Zamrud dan juga penampilan yang tampak serampangan. Namun, tampaknya kedatangannya sudah membuat beberapa siswi terpesona dengannya. Tsuna sendiri tampak hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan perkataan dari guru yang memperkenalkannya.

Namun suara sentakan nafas dari semua siswa dan siswi di kelas tampak membuat suasana kelas sejenak hening. Ia jadi penasaran apa yang membuat mereka semua terkejut.

BRAK!

Suara tendangan dan juga benda jatuh juga terdengar dari arah sampingnya. Kalau tidak salah, arah dari meja Yoshi yang berada di nomor dua dari kanannya. Matanya membulat, ia benar-benar ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Che, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakuimu sebagai Vongola Decimo," Gokudera tampak berbicara dengan suara yang berbisik dan pelan, namun baik Yoshi maupun Tsuna masih bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik. Vongola, apakah anak ini ada hubungannya dengan mafia, entahlah.

"Apakah kau kenal dengan anak pindahan itu Yoshi?"

"Entahlah, tetapi ia menyebalkan." Berdecak kesal, Yoshi melihat Gokudera yang tampak masih menatapnya tajam. Tsuna hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tampak mendengarkan guru yang mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah, karena kita akan melakukan ujian semuanya harap memasukkan buku ke dalam tas," suara 'yaaah' dari para siswa tampak tidak bisa mengubah keputusan sang guru. Menoleh pada Tsuna yang menyusun bukunya, "Sawada—Hibari-san memintamu untuk segera ke Ruangan Komite. Soal ujian sudah berada disana sekarang," Tsuna yang mendengar itu tampak memucat sebelum berdiri dengan segera dan mengangguk cepat. Berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu. Saat menutup pintu kelas, ia akan berjalan namun menabrak seseorang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa Sawada-san?"

"A—aku tidak apa-apa ehm…"

"Namaku adalah Kusakabe Tetsu, Kyo-san menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan anda karena ia tidak ingin menunggu terlalu lama," Tsuna tampaknya sudah menyangka kalau Hibari tidak akan mungkin mau menunggu lama. Yah, tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Hibari akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk itu, "ah, dan kalau Kyo-san sampai menatap anda tajam karena terlalu lama menulis atau menjawab, jangan perdulikan."

Dan saat itu juga Tsuna benar-benar ingin menangis karena perkataan itu.

**{3}**

_Midori Tanabiku Namimori no~ Dainaku Sounaku Nami ga ii~_

Suara dari bel yang terdengar itu membuatnya lega dan meletakkan pena di depan meja kecil itu. Ujian yang paling menegangkan yang pernah ia lakukan. Hibari membacakan soalnya dan tampak ia segera menjawabnya. Terkadang Tsuna tampak gugup untuk mengatakan kalau ia tidak begitu jelas mendengar Hibari berbicara dan ingin diulangi kembali.

Namun sepertinya Hibari sendiri mengerti tentang itu dan segera mengulangi apa yang ia bacakan tadi.

Walaupun ujian yang menegangkan, namun ini adalah satu-satunya ujian yang paling bisa ia mengerti dengan jelas. Hibari benar-benar sangat membantu dengan caranya sendiri.

"Se—selesai…"

"Jangan lupakan latihan kita setelah selesai pelajaran herbivore…" ia tidak akan berani melupakannya, ia bisa digigit sampai mati kalau melakukan itu. Tetapi bahkan tubuhnya masih lelah karena latihan kemarin. Hibari benar-benar tidak mengalah dengannya. Tidak membedakannya dengan murid lainnya seolah ia melakukan kesalahan.

Tidak membedakannya…

…

"Terima kasih, Hibari-san…"

Tsuna tersenyum kearah Hibari yang mengambil kertas jawaban Tsuna itu. Entah kenapa mata Hibari membulat dan dengan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghindari tatapan yang sebenarnya tidak terjadi karena Tsuna tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hibari-san?"

Tsuna tampak mencoba untuk berdiri dan menyentuh Hibari yang saat ini wajahnya sangat memerah. Namun sebelum bisa menyentuhnya tiba-tiba—

DHUAR!

"S—suara apa itu?!" Tsuna mencoba untuk menoleh sekeliling, ia tahu suara itu tidak berasal dari ruangan komite, namun siapa yang berani membawa peledak ke sekolah. Hanya Reborn yang bisa melakukan hal gila seperti itu.

"Herbivore itu…" Tsuna tampak mengerutkan dahinya. Menutup matanya, dan menggunakan 'penglihatan'nya untuk menemukan Hibari yang sudah bergerak keluar dari ruangan. Dengan segera mengikutinya, ia ingin tahu dan intuisinya mengatakan ini berhubungan dengan Yoshi.

**{3}**

"A—apa-apaan kau ini!"

Yoshi tampak menatap Gokudera yang memegang beberapa dinamit di tangannya. Ia baru saja menunggu anak buahnya untuk datang ke belakang gedung sekolah, saat Gokudera muncul dan tiba-tiba menyerangnya setelah sekali lagi mengatakan kalau ia tidak pantas menjadi seorang Vongola Decimo.

"Aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga Sawada Yoshimune!"

"Memangnya aku hanya akan diam begitu saja?! Dan bukan kau yang menentukan aku akan jadi boss atau tidak," jawab Yoshi sambil menatap tajam kearah Gokudera.

"Ia memiliki kesempatan itu dame-Yoshi."

Yoshi dan Gokudera tampak menoleh dan menemukan Reborn yang duduk di ambang jendela dengan sebuah pistol ditangannya. Menggerutu pelan, tampak Yoshi yang menatap tajam kearah Reborn karna perkataannya barusan.

"Apa maksudmu Reborn, aku yang seharusnya menjadi boss bukan?! Lagipula siapa dia tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal tentang Vongola dan ingin menjadi boss Vongola?!"

"Ia adalah pembunuh bayaran paruh waktu yang bekerja dibawah pimpinan Vongola Nono, Smoking Bomb Hayato." Jawab Reborn dengan tenang dan menatap Gokudera yang juga masih menatapnya.

"Apakah benar kalau aku akan menjadi boss Vongola kalau aku bisa mengalahkannya Reborn-san?"

"APA?!"

"Begitulah, kalahkan saja dia dan kau akan menjadi boss Vongola selanjutnya."

"Tunggu Re—"

DHUAR!

Suara ledakan tampak mengagetkan Yoshi saat beberapa dinamit tampak terlempar kearahnya dan meledak di sekelilingnya kalau saja ia tidak menghindar. Yoshi tampak memucat melihat Gokudera yang benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ia katakan.

"R—Reborn, kau adalah tutorku kau harus membantuku!"

"Tidak, kau harus memecahkan masalahmu sendiri dame-Yoshi," mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Yoshi, tampak siap menembaknya, "tetapi Dying Will Bullet yang akan membantumu…"

BANG!

…

"REBORN!" dari tubuh yang tumbang itu tampak seolah terkoyak dan Yoshi tanpa menggunakan apapun selain boxer muncul dengan sebuah flame di dahinya, "aku akan bertahan dari ledakan itu dengan sekuat tenaga!"

Gokudera sedikit tersentak dan melemparkan beberapa dinamit menuju kearah Yoshi.

"Double bomb!"

Dengan segera memukul dinamit itu dan membiarkannya meledak di tempat lainnya. Beberapa kalipun tampaknya tidak mempan dan tampak pemandangan yang ada di sekeliling mereka hancur karena dinamit itu. Berdecak kesal, tampak menatap kearah Yoshi yang ada di depannya.

"Tch Triple—" baru saja akan melemparkan saat tiba-tiba salah satu dari dinamit itu terjatuh dari tangannya. Tampak menyumpah karena dinamit itu akan meledak di depannya, benar-benar kacau—ia bisa mati karena itu.

"Gokudera-kun!" suara itu tampak terdengar sama, namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Menoleh saat melihat tubuh Yoshi yang bergerak kearahnya dan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari dinamit itu. Namun telihat sedikit aneh dengan gerakannya.

"Huh? Dame-Tsu—" Yoshi yang tampak sudah sadar dari Dying Will Bullet tampak menoleh sekeliling sambil berdecak kesal. Ia bahkan sepertinya tidak sadar kalau sudah mendoorng Gokudera dari lajur ledakan itu tepat sebelum dinamit itu meledak.

"A—aku," Gokudera tampak menatap dengan tatapan terkejut sebelum tersenyum lebar pada Yoshi, "aku salah, kau ternyata berhak untuk menjadi Vongola Decimo, Juudaime!"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki keinginan untuk menjadi boss Vongola. Tetapi, saat mengetahui kalau yang akan menjadi boss selanjutnya adalah anak seusiaku, aku penasaran dan ingin mengetestnya," Gokudera tampak menggaruk dagunya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "awalnya aku ragu karena perkataan Reborn-san, tetapi sepertinya aku salah! Aku ingin mengikutimu dan melindungimu mulai sekarang Juudaime!"

…

"Jangan bercanda," menatap tajam dan juga dingin kearah Gokudera yang ada di depannya, berdecak kesal saat mendengarnya, "apakah kau fikir aku akan menerima seseorang yang awalnya mencoba untuk membunuhku? Lagipula aku tidak ingin anak buah yang lemah dan juga ceroboh sepertimu!"

Reborn dan Gokudera tampak terkejut mendengarnya, dan menatap Yoshi yang tampak menoleh kearah sekelilingnya.

"Jadi, dimana dame-Tsuna itu?!"

**{3}**

"T—Terima kasih Hibari-san…"

Tsuna tampak berada di dekat tempat ledakan itu terjadi. Hibari menariknya saat ia menerjang kearah Yoshi dan juga Gokudera. Mendorong Yoshi hingga menabrak Gokudera dan membuatnya tampak menolong Gokudera yang hampir saja terkena ledakan itu.

"Jangan hanya mencoba menyelamatkan herbivore itu. Apakah kau ingin mati?"

"T—tetapi Yoshi membutuhkan guardian," Reborn menerangkan padanya tentang guardian saat hari pertama ia datang ke kediaman mereka, "dan, kalau tidak seperti itu Gokudera-kun akan terluka parah…"

"Dan kau, entah terlalu bodoh atau tidak menyadari kalau tanganmu terluka karena ledakan tadi," Tsuna sebenarnya tentu menyadarinya karena rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya saat tangannya sedikit terbakar, "obati sekarang. Latihan hari ini dibatalkan, aku tidak ingin melawan seseorang yang sedang terluka…"

"E—eh tetapi aku tidak—"

"Lakukan, atau kamikorosu…"

**{3}**

'_Tetapi beruntung aku tidak perlu berlatih dulu hari ini…'_

Tsuna tampak berjalan kearah lorong sekolah yang sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi menandakan waktu pelajaran sudah dimulai. Dengan izin resmi dari Hibari, ia bisa mengobati tangannya dulu baru kembali ke kelas. Ia juga meminta sebuah perban dan juga obat merah untuknya kalau-kalau saja ia membutuhkannya saat pelajaran dimulai nanti.

"Kuharap Yoshi-kun tidak marah padaku…"

Langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengarkan suara yang ia ketahui berasal dari ruangan yang ada di sampingnya. Mencoba untuk bergerak mencari tempat untuk menggeser pintu di depannya, penasaran dengan suara piano yang ada disana.

'_Ini ruangan musik,'_ mendengarkan bagaimana suara alunan musik itu terdengar merdu dan juga indah, menenangkan namun juga menyedihkan. Ia menutup matanya sejenak untuk menikmatinya, sebelum pada akhirnya ia membuka mata dan menggunakan 'penglihatan'nya.

Penasaran dengan siapa yang memainkannya.

BRANG!

Menutup matanya saat suara piano yang sumbang itu terdengar. Melihat flame berwarna merah, tampak membara dengan kejernihan dan juga jumlahnya—walaupun hanya sekali ia tahu kalau yang ada di depannya adalah Gokudera.

"Tch…"

'_Apakah suaranya sumbang karena ia sedang sakit? Mungkin ledakan itu melukainya juga—'_ Tsuna tampak bisa juga mendengarkan umpatan seperti 'aku berbuat bodoh', 'juudaime tidak menerimaku', atau 'aku tidak berguna'. Menghela nafas, tampak menunduk melihat perban di dekapannya.

Dengan segera mencari sesuatu, sebuah kertas kecil dan tampak meraba pinggirnya untuk kemudian mengeluarkan pulpen untuk menulis. Tulisannya tidak pernah rapi karena ia tidak mengetahui garis pembatas antara baris di kertas ataupun buku. Tetapi, minimal ia tahu kalau ia bisa menulis sesuatu dengan jelas.

Tersenyum, meletakkan perban di depan ruangan itu dan segera berbalik menjauhi tempat itu.

**{3}**

"Tch, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu dan lebih percaya pada Juudaime," Gokudera yang tampak frustasi karena tangannya yang memang sakit karena tadi sedikit terkena ledakan hanya menutup pianonya dan berdiri. Ia memang sering diam-diam memainkan piano saat ia sedih ataupun merasa gagal. Itu mengingatkannya pada ibunya, dengan senyuman yang menenangkan dan juga dengan suara yang menyemangatinya.

"Aku akan tetap melindunginya karena Juudaime sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku…"

Membuka dengan keras pintu itu, tampak akan berjalan sebelum merasakan sesuatu yang tertendang olehnya. Menunduk ke bawah, melihat beberapa perban yang ada disana dengan sebuah kertas terselip diantaranya. Mengambil benda-benda itu dan tampak membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas.

'_Permainanmu sangat bagus Gokudera-kun, kuharap kau menyembuhkan tanganmu agar aku bisa mendengarkanmu bermain lagi.'_

_~Sawada._

Matanya membulat, melihat kearah kiri dan kanan, tidak ada lagi orang lain disana. Melihat nama yang ada disana, Sawada—yang mungkin tahu kalau tangannya sedang sakit dan juga yang paling mungkin bisa berada disana hanyalah—

"Juudaime…"

**{3}**

"Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu anda Sawada-san, namaku adalah Fon dan aku adalah teman dari Reborn. Aku ingin menjadi tutor dari Tsunayoshi-kun kalau anda tidak keberatan," itulah suara pertama yang Tsuna dengar saat ia kembali ke rumahnya. Dengan segera melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan kearah dapur dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

"Ah Tsu-kun, apakah kau setuju Fon-san menjadi tutormu? Dia adalah teman dari Reborn," Nana tampak melihat Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Y—ya, Fon-san sudah mengatakannya padaku kemarin kaa-chan…"

"Maaf kalau nanti ia akan merepotkanmu Fon-san, ia sering tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan benar," jawab Nana sambil tersenyum dengan nada yang tidak berubah. Baik Reborn maupun Fon tampak hanya diam dan langsung menatap Tsuna yang hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Apa-apaan Reborn, kenapa dame-Tsuna juga mendapatkan tutor?!" Yoshi yang tampak baru tiba langsung menatap kesal Reborn yang mengalihkan perhatiannya langsung menuju Yoshi, "kukira hanya aku yang akan—"

DHUAG!

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dan kita akan lanjutkan latihan," Reborn menarik dasi seragam Yoshi dan membawanya (menyeretnya) ke lantai dua, "dame-Tsuna, aku ingin kopi sekarang, aku akan berada di kamar dame-Yoshi…"

Tsuna tampak mengangguk dan tersenyum, membiarkan Reborn lewat.

"Apakah perlu kaa-chan yang membuatkannya Tsu-kun? Kau bisa terluka dan merusak barang-barang kalau memaksakan diri," Nana mendekati Tsuna sebelum Fon bergerak dan berdiri diantara Tsuna dan juga Nana sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa Sawada-san, aku akan mengawasinya…"

"Ah, baiklah Fon-kun dan jangan panggil aku Sawada-san, panggil saja maman." Nana tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Fon sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur sendirian. Tsuna yang tadi mematung tampak hanya menghela nafas sebelum berjalan dan akan meletakkan tas di meja makan.

Namun sepertinya kaki kursi tampak berada di depannya, dan ia terlambat menghindar hingga tersandung dan akan terjatuh ke depan sebelum Fon menahannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"T—tidak apa-apa Fon-san, terima kasih sudah membantuku!" Tsuna mencoba untuk berdiri tegap dan membungkuk pelan sebelum meletakkan tas dan bergegas menuju ke kitchen set dengan meraba-raba bagian yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Aku bukan hanya harus mengajarimu Tsunayoshi-kun, kau juga bisa mencritakan semuanya padaku," perkataan Fon tampak membuat Tsuna menghentikan gerakannya namun tidak menoleh ke belakang dimana asal suara berasal.

"Tidak apa-apa Fon-san, aku sudah biasa mendengar kaa-chan mengatakan hal itu. Lagipula tidak masalah, selama aku bisa melihat kaa-chan tersenyum dan juga melihat Yoshi-kun senang…" Fon masih melihat punggung Tsuna yang ada dihadapannya.

'_Tetapi tubuhmu gemetar, dan kau masih bisa tersenyum saat bahkan keluargamu tidak mengakui keberadaanmu?'_ Fon tampak hanya menghela nafas samar sebelum tersenyum dan melompat kedepan Tsuna, "aku akan membantumu membuktikan pada mereka, kalau kau bisa melakukan apa yang mereka fikir tidak bisa kau lakukan…"

…

"Terima kasih, Fon-san." Dan sekali lagi, senyuman itu muncul dan benar-benar membuat Fon berfikir kalau Tsuna memiliki senyuman yang mirip dengan Luce dan juga Aria. Ia akan menjadi orang yang hebat—dan ia akan menjamin hal itu.

"Apakah kau ingin minum kopi juga Fon-san?"

"Ah, _Bùyòngle xièxiè_… aku lebih suka teh, apakah kau ingin mencobanya? Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu…"

"Tentu kalau kau tidak keberatan Fon-san."

**{3}**

"Hah, kalau ia bahkan dikatakan tidak berguna oleh orang-orang, apa yang membuatmu berfikir ia akan bisa berguna saat masuk ke Vongola?"

Tsuna yang membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi dan dua cangkir teh miliknya dan Fon berhenti saat mendengar suara Yoshi dari balik pintu. Fon membantu Tsuna dan membuka pintu di depan mereka, dimana Yoshi tampak diikat oleh Reborn seolah sedang diinterogasi.

"Gokudera Hayato memiliki potensi yang bagus untuk menjadi tangan kananmu…"

"Hah, aku tidak ingin seseorang yang dikenal hanya karena pandai bermain piano tetapi tidak kuat menjadi anggotaku apalagi tangan kananku," Yoshi mendengus sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Reborn. Tsuna tampak meletakkan cangkir kopi didepan Reborn.

"Te—tetapi kukira Gokudera-kun adalah orang yang hebat…"

Yoshi menatap kearah Tsuna.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa dame-Tsuna, bahkan kau tidak bisa melihatnya dan kau langsung bilang kalau ia adalah orang yang hebat?" Tsuna tampak menunduk dan panik. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshi adalah benar, tetapi intuisinya mengatakan kalau Gokudera akan benar-benar menjadi orang yang hebat—dan kalau melepaskannya Yoshi benar-benar akan menyesal.

"Pe—permainan pianonya tidak buruk…"

"Aku bukan ingin membentuk kelompok musik dame-Tsuna, mungkin kalau Hibari, Yamamoto, dan Ryouhei lebih terlihat kuat," Yoshi tampak menyenderkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum sinis. Tsuna yang mendengar nama Hibari benar-benar terkejut.

"Ka—kau bisa terluka kalau mencoba memerintahnya Yoshi-kun…!"

"Hah, dengan dying will bullet aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya!" Yoshi tampak mendengus percaya diri, Reborn sendiri tampak diam dan meminum kopi buatan Tsuna itu. Tsuna tahu kalau memang seperti itu Reborn akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Fon melihat Reborn yang sepertinya menahan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Yoshi. Menoleh pada Tsuna, ia harus menyelamatkan muridnya saja terlebih dahulu bukan.

"Apakah kau ada pelajaran rumah yang harus diselesaikan Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"A—ah, ya sejarah, matematika, dan juga sastra Jepang—" Tsuna tampak berdiri dan diikuti dengan Fon yang tampak mengangguk dan melompat ke atas kepala Tsuna. Membungkuk sedikit kearah Reborn dan Yoshi sebelum keluar sambil membawa nampan dan kedua gelas tehnya.

"Aku akan membantumu menjelaskan, jangan bergerak dari tempatmu walaupun kau mendengarkan sesuatu," mereka sampai di kamar Tsuna yang berada tepat di samping kamar Yoshi dan duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Eh?"

DHUAR!

"—HIEEEE!"

**{3}**

"Selamat pagi Juudaime!"

Itulah yang terdengar saat Yoshi dan juga Tsuna yang ada di belakangnya saat pagi hari mereka membuka pintu rumah. Gokudera tampak tersenyum lebar dan menatap kearah Yoshi yang membulatkan matanya begitu juga dengan Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau berada disini?"

"Aku ingin melindungi anda, bisa saja akan ada seseorang yang mengincarmu saat berangkat ke sekolah!" Tsuna tampak tertawa melihat bagaimana sang pemuda menjadi sangat loyal setelah ingin membunuh Yoshi. Ia tahu, Gokudera bukanlah orang yang jahat.

"Tch, aku tidak perlu. Mungkin saja malah kau yang akan mengincarku lagi," Yoshi berjalan begitu saja diikuti dengan Gokudera yang berjalan di samping kanannya. Tsuna sendiri hanya diam dan berjalan di belakang mereka dan mendengar mereka berbicara.

"Se—selamat pagi Gokudera-kun…"

"Ah, selamat pagi kakak Juudaime!" Gokudera membungkuk juga dan tampak tersenyum lebar walaupun Tsuna tidak bisa melihatnya. Gokudera yang mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn tampak tersenyum dan mengamati pemuda itu juga.

"Terima kasih sudah melindungiku kemarin Juudaime!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak berniat untuk melindungimu—lagipula bukan aku yang—"

"Ciaosuu," menoleh saat menemukan Fon dan juga Reborn yang berjalan di dekat mereka, Fon melompat ke atas kepala Tsuna dan Litchi tampak melompat dan melingkar di leher Tsuna. Menepuk kepala Litchi, tampak berjalan kembali sesekali mendengar Fon yang mengatakan untuknya berhati-hati.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, lihat saja Juudaime!"

"Apakah kau fikir aku akan menerimamu sementara keluargamu sendiri tidak yakin dengan kekuatanmu? Aku tidak ingin memasukkan orang yang lemah dan hanya bisa bermain musik kedalam famiglia!"

"Yoshi-kun!" Tsuna tampak mencoba menghentikan Yoshi yang sangat menyinggung perasaan Gokudera. Yoshi tampak tidak perduli dan mendengus. Mendapatkan tendangan telak dari Reborn di leher belakangnya.

"Argh, pokoknya aku tidak mau! Lagipula aku tidak bermaksud menyelamatkanmu kalau saja dame-Tsuna tidak mendorongku!" Gokudera yang mendengar itu tampak menoleh pada Tsuna yang panik karena apa yang dilakukannya ketahuan oleh Gokudera. Yoshi seharusnya mengerti kalau ia melakukan itu agar bisa mendapatkan anggota pertamanya.

"Jadi, yang—"

"Herbivore, apa yang kau lakukan—kalau kau tidak bisa sampai lebih cepat dariku aku akan menggigit kalian sampai mati," suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat semuanya menoleh untuk melihat Hibari yang tampak muncul begitu saja. Menoleh pada Tsuna yang gugup mendengar suara Hibari, melihat tangan yang sudah diperban.

"Karena kemarin kau tidak berlatih, bukan berarti kau bisa membolos hari ini. Tanganmu sudah sembuh, kalau begitu kita bisa memulai latihan sebelum pelajaran di mulai." Dan bahkan sebelum berteriak, tangan Tsuna sudah ditarik oleh Hibari menjauhi yang lainnya, tentu saja dengan Fon yang berada di atas kepalanya dan Litchi di lehernya.

"HIEEEEE!"

…

Suasana hening sebelum Reborn mengacungkan senjatanya kearah Yoshi.

"Lari sampai ke sekolah atau aku akan menembakmu sekarang juga."

"BAIKLAH-BAIKLAH, JANGAN TEMBAK AKU!" dengan segera berlari dan meninggalkan Gokudera yang menatap kearah dimana Tsuna pergi. Ia sempat melihat perban yang ada di tangan Tsuna, mirip dengan miliknya.

"Apakah…"

**{3}**

"Dan Hibari-san tidak berhenti bahkan tidak sadar kalau bel masuk sudah berbunyi…"

Setengah jam setelah bel masuk berbunyi, Tsuna baru bisa kabur dari Hibari yang selalu mengatakan kalau ia kurang untuk mencoba bertahan darinya. Tetapi, ia bahkan sudah berusaha lebih keras daripada biasanya, dan tubuhnya masih sakit semua.

"Yah, tetapi aku jadi lebih terbiasa melihat api-api itu dan juga mendengarkan gerakan lebih cermat," menghela nafas, akan berjalan kearah kelas sebelum lagi-lagi suara yang familiar terdengar di depannya. Alunan piano yang sama yang ia dengarkan kemarin, benar-benar selalu membuatnya kagum.

Sekali lagi ia membuka pintu ruangan di sampingnya dengan perlahan, dan mendengarkan suara musik yang semakin terdengar jelas dari sana. Memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan, kali ini tidak ada suara sumbang yang menunjukkan kalau tangan pemuda di depannya ini tidak lagi sakit.

Satu tuts yang ditekan mengakhiri permainannya. Kalau saja Tsuna sedang tidak mendengarkannya diam-diam, mungkin ia akan menepuk tangannya karena permainan itu benar-benar sangat hebat.

"Aku sudah mengabulkan permintaanmu…" suara Gokudera yang seolah berbicara dengan seseorang membuatnya tersentak. Menoleh ke dalam ruangan musik itu namun tidak ada siapapun disana selain dirinya dan juga pemuda itu, "kau yang menulis pesan itu dan memberikanku perban bukan? Kakak Juudaime?"

"M—maaf kalau aku membuatmu salah paham Gokudera-kun…"

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh Juudaime kalau kau mendorong Juudaime untuk membuatnya menjauhkanku dari ledakan itu?" Tsuna tampak ragu menjawabnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa ia sembunyikan lagi. Gokudera sudah mendengar semuanya dari Yoshi.

"Y—ya…"

"Kenapa? Aku hampir saja membunuh saudaramu. Kalau aku tidak menghindar mungkin aku akan berakhir di Rumah Sakit sekarang," Gokudera berdecak kesal, dan Tsuna hanya diam, "tidak ada yang perduli kalau aku terluka atau tidak. Toh, aku memang hanya bisa bermain musik saja dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi calon tangan kanan mafia seperti Vongola."

"T—tetapi aku perduli," Gokudera menatap Tsuna. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan Gokudera seperti ini sebelumnya, dan ia mengatakan kalau ia perduli padanya? Apakah ia bodoh, "aku akan membantumu menjadi tangan kanan Yoshi-kun, itu yang kau inginkan bukan? Tetapi, jangan melukai dirimu Gokudera-kun…"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu dengan baik, kenapa kau sampai memikirkan apakah aku terluka atau tidak?"

"A—aku yakin Gokudera-kun akan menjadi seseorang yang hebat," Gokudera tidak pernah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut siapapun selain ibunya. Melihat Tsuna tersenyum, tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia mengingat senyuman ibunya. Membuatnya tenang dan juga nyaman, "a—aku yang tidak bisa melihat saja awalnya tidak bisa berjalan sendiri pada akhirnya bisa menemukanmu. Kenapa kau yang sempurna tidak bisa melakukannya? Kalau aku membantumu, mungkin Yoshi-kun akan—"

"Tidak…" Tsuna tampak gugup saat mendengar penolakan dari Gokudera.

"Be—benar juga, lagipula aku tidak yakin bisa meyakinkan Yoshi-kun—"

"Aku tidak akan mengikuti Juu—Sawada Yoshimune. Tidak apa-apa kalau ia tidak menginginkanku, aku tidak akan mengejarnya lagi—" Tsuna mendengar langkah yang menunjukkan Gokudera mendekatinya.

"K—kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat ingin masuk ke kelompok Vongola?"

"Tidak, ada yang lebih ingin kulakukan saat ini daripada mengikuti si brengsek itu," jawabnya membuat Tsuna sedikit menyerengit karena panggilan Gokudera pada saudaranya itu. Gokudera membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat di depan Tsuna, "izinkan aku menjadi anak buahmu Tsuna-sama!"

"A—anak buah?!"

"Aku akan membantu semua yang kau perlukan, aku bahkan akan menjadi pengganti matamu untuk melakukan semuanya!" Gokudera masih membungkuk dan menutup matanya, tidak berani bangkit menatap Tsuna, "aku juga akan melindungimu dari semua mafia yang akan mengincarmu karena adikmu adalah Vongola Decimo!"

"T—tidak perlu Gokudera-kun, la—lagipula aku ragu kalau mereka akan tahu Yoshi-kun memiliki kakak karena tou-san dan kaa-chan tidak pernah mau menceritakan tentangku," Gokudera mengangkat sedikit kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan rasa sedih dari setiap kata yang keluar dari Tsuna tadi. Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang mirip, yang tidak diterima oleh keluarganya sendiri karena dia adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap.

"B—begitu…"

"Tetapi, kalau kau tidak keberatan…" Gokudera yang sempat memalingkan wajahnya kembali menatap mata karamel Tsuna dan juga senyuman yang sekali lagi tampak di wajahnya, "a—aku ingin kau menjadi temanku…"

Karena ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain seseorang yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"I—itu kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku tahu kalau aku hanya akan merepotkan karena aku tidak bisa melihat, tetapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu repot dengan—"

"Suatu kehormatan, untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu… Tsuna-sama…"

**{To be Continue}**

Oke, yang ini tentang ceritanya Gokudera :) sedikit beda dari canon ya ;) karena di canon kalau ga salah Gokudera ga mau nyentuh piano semenjak dia kabur dari rumahnya. Tapi disini dia masih mau walaupun diam-diam ^^

Fon bakal dapet porsi yang jauh lebih banyak dari cerita canon dengan adanya peran sebagai tutor dari Tsuna seperti Reborn yang menjadi tutor dari Yoshi. Tapi untuk sekarang hanya sebatas untuk tutor normal dalam hal pelajaran.

Chapter depan akan diceritakan tentang Yamamoto, dan sedikit tambahan yang (mungkin) mengejutkan besok, tambahan karakter lain yang bakal dapet porsi lebih banyak daripada canon ^^

Mau tahu siapa? Dilihat aja nanti chapter depan :D

**Thanks buat yang review, Fave ataupun yang Follow ^^ saya benar-benar senang kalau anda menikmati.**

-Numpang Aja : makasih ^^ semoga chap ini lebih memuaskan :)

-moodywitch : Makasih ^^ ini sudah di update :D

-Guest (1) : ayo cincang aja XD Yoshi memang karakter dengan penciptaan untuk dibenci kok XD

-Sinister : cukup panjang karena bakal ikut alur canon bahkan ditambah bumbu-bumbu cerita baru :) Kuda bakal datang lebih cepat loh XD #apa Tropikal fruit kayaknya hampir sama kaya canon :/ makasih ^^

-ABC : waaah maaf kalau benar-benar membuat anda kecewa. Saya akan jawab pertanyaan anda satu per satu :D

a. Akan saya cek dan semoga typonya berkurang. Diulang-ulang ya, semoga yang ini lebih sedikit :)

b. Saya punya tahapan dari sifat Tsuna. Disini lebih daripada canon karena tambahan dari kekurangannya, tetapi tahapan dari kedewasaan sifat Tsuna akan lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan canon, diharap tunggu saja ^^ maaf kalau pemakaian sifat Tsuna itu terkesan lebay :D

c. Untuk Yoshi, sama seperti Tsuna, saya punya tahapan dari sifat jahat Yoshi yang bakal bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter di depan. Dia akan lebih jahat saat mendapatkan kekuatan yang lebih dari Reborn, dan bukan hanya mental yang akan diserang oleh Yoshi pada Tsuna, tapi perlahan akan berubah menjadi kekerasan fisik ^^ ditunggu saja~

Tidak ada masalah :D saya suka kalau ada yang ngritik kok, semoga jawaban saya bisa menjawab pertanyaan anda :D

**{RnR?}**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{4}**

**Chap. 4, Fallen Rain**

**{4}**

Hari ini Hibari menjadikan latihan mereka menjadi dua kali. Itu artinya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi ia akan dan harus menemui Hibari lagi. Awalnya ia memang menganggap ini menjadi paksaan dan juga hukuman, tetapi saat dijalani ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Saat guru selesai menerangkan dan tampak keluar dari kelas, Tsuna mencoba untuk mencari buku-buku di sekelilingnya sebelum seseorang menyenggol (sengaja menyenggol)nya hingga semua buku di tasnya terjatuh.

"Ah, maaf aku tidak sengaja," kalau saja Tsuna bisa melihat, mungkin ia akan melihat kalau orang itu tampak tersenyum dan menunjukkan kalau yang ia lakukan tadi tentu saja sengaja. Dan sebenarnya Tsuna bisa tahu tentang itu hanya dari nada bicaranya saja.

Dengan segera membungkuk, meraba lantai untuk mencari buku yang berserakan, sedikit kesusahan dan masih mencari hingga intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Temeee... Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tsuna-sama!"

"G-Gokudera-kun, tidak apa-apa! Ja-jangan melakukan apapun pada dia," walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Gokudera, mendengar nada suaranya sudah pasti itu bukan hal yang bagus. Dan sebenarnya memang begitu, karena saat ini Gokudera memegang beberapa dinamit yang ingin disumpalkan di mulut pemuda itu, "kumohon?"

"Ka-kalau Tsuna-sama mengatakan itu..." Gokudera tampak memasukkan dinamit itu entah kemana, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Tsuna untuk membantunya mengambil beberapa buku yang berserakan. Kebanyakan berupa kertas dan juga buku-buku tipis, "anda membawa banyak sekali buku Tsuna-sama?"

"Um, karena huruf braille itu memiliki spasi yang berbeda dan membutuhkan halaman lebih banyak daripada buku lainnya," Tsuna hanya tertawa dan berdiri untuk merapihkan buku-buku itu. Gokudera hanya diam memberikan kertas-kertas itu pada Tsuna, "ah, Gokudera-kun kau bisa pulang saja duluan."

"Eh, kenapa Tsuna-sama?!"

"Aku, harus menemui seseorang," menggaruk dagunya dan tampak memalingkan wajahnya. Yang mengganggunya seperti tadi saja sudah hampir dibunuh oleh Gokudera, bagaimana dengan Hibari yang melatihnya nanti ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tetapi bagaimana kalau orang itu melukaimu?"

'_Ya, ia akan melukaiku—tetapi tidak akan membunuhku sih,_' Tsuna tampak sweatdrop dan bingung harus menjelaskan apa pada Gokudera.

"A—apakah aku mengganggumu Tsuna-sama...?"

Tsuna bisa mendengar suara Gokudera yang terdengar kecewa. Ia jadi dilema, apakah harus membiarkannya ikut atau tidak. Ia tidak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya, dan itu membuatnya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsunayoshi-kun," Tsuna yang mendengar suara itu tampak merasakan sesuatu duduk di atas kepalanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Fon—ditambah dengan Litchi, "karena bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa menghindar setiap hari dari Gokudera-san karena Kyouya bukan?"

"Benar juga..." Menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan tersenyum pada Gokudera, "maaf Gokudera-kun, aku tidak merasa kau mengangguku. Tetapi, apakah kau bisa berjanji padaku?"

"Apapun itu!"

"Jangan melakukan apapun yang membahayakanmu ataupun siapa saja saat kau ikut denganku."

**{4}**

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawa seseorang kemari."

Hibari yang sudah menunggu Tsuna tampak menoleh kearah Gokudera yang ada di belakangnya. Ia sudah menunggu di atap gedung dengan kedua tonfa di tangannya, dan sekarang Tsuna muncul dengan Gokudera walaupun pemuda itu tahu kalau Hibari tidak suka keramaian.

"Teme! Memang apa urusanmu aku disini, lagipula ini bukan salah Tsuna-sama, aku harus melindunginya dari orang sepertimu!" Gokudera tampak kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari, dan mengepalkannya.

"G—Gokudera-kun…" mengingat apa yang diinginkan oleh Tsuna, pada akhirnya yang bisa dilakukan oleh Gokudera hanyalah diam dan berdecak kesal kearah Hibari.

"Hanya karena Tsuna-sama meminta!" Tsuna tampak hanya tersenyum dan menutup matanya sebelum menggunakan 'penglihatan'nya. Berdiri dan menjaga jarak dengan Hibari yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya.

"Aku sudah siap." Hibari tampak tersenyum samar dan bergerak menuju kearah Tsuna. Mengayunkan tonfanya tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling ataupun mengurangi kecepatan dan kekuatan hanya karena Tsuna tidak bisa melihat.

"T—tunggu, apa yang akan mereka lakukan!" Gokudera yang tidak pernah mengetahui sesi latihan Tsuna dan juga Hibari tampak terkejut saat Hibari menerjang kearah Tsuna dengan cepat dan juga tidak ragu.

"Tenang saja Gokudera-san, ini hanya latihan Tsunayoshi-kun saja," Fon yang saat ini berada di atas bahu Gokudera tampak mencoba menenangkan sang Smoking Bomb. Gokudera sendiri menatap kearah Fon ragu, dan tampak menoleh kearah Tsuna—melihat bagaimana Tsuna bisa menghindari serangan dari Hibari.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya kalau ia tidak bisa melihat bukan?" bahkan Gokudera sempat lupa kalau pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya saat ini tidak bisa melihat. Ia bisa mnghindari serangan dari Hibari walaupun tidak semuanya.

"Saat mata tidak bisa digunakan, telinga dan juga indra lainnya akan meningkat. Itulah yang ia gunakan selama ini untuk 'melihat'," tentu saja yang tidak mereka tahu adalah bagaimana 'penglihatan' ekstra dari Tsuna, "ia bukan orang yang lemah. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu membantunya untuk melakukan apa-apa agar ia bisa mengasah indra yang ia miliki Gokudera-san…"

"Aku tahu kalau Tsuna-sama adalah orang yang kuat, karena—berada di sebuah tempat dalam waktu yang lama dan tidak pernah dianggap, itu adalah hal yang paling susah untuk dilakukan," karena ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya. Saat mengetahui tentang kebenaran ibu kandungnya, saat itu ia pergi dari tempat yang sempat ia sebut rumah itu.

"Aku hanya akan membantunya, dan melindunginya kalau keadaannya tidak bisa lagi dikendalikan," Gokudera menaruh rokok di mulutnya dan akan menyalakannya saat sesuatu tampak meluncur di samping tubuhnya.

DHUAG!

Menoleh dengan tatapan horror saat melihat bahwa yang terlempar ke pembatas itu adalah Tsuna dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Hibari yang masih memutar tonfanya.

"Tsuna-sama! Ya, apakah kau harus melakukan sampai sejauh itu!?" menatap Hibari sambil menuju kearah Tsuna, tangannya sudah gatal untuk mengambil dinamit yang ada di kantung pakaiannya. Hibari hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus.

"Latihan hari ini selesai, kau masih belum fit dan kau sudah cukup lelah saat latihan pagi. Aku tidak ingin melawanmu yang membosankan seperti ini," Hibari berjalan dan menjauh dari Gokudera dan juga Tsuna yang mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsuna-sama?"

"I—iya, serangan Hibari-san terkadang tidak bisa dirasakan dan tiba-tiba saja sudah mengenaiku," Gokudera membantu Tsuna yang tampak akan berdiri. Fon sendiri melompat dari bahu Gokudera ke kepala Tsuna dan menatap muridnya itu.

"Gunakan indra pendengaranmu juga Tsunayoshi-kun, angin sekecil apapun akan terdengar di telinga manusia. Namun tertutup karena mereka tidak berkonsentrasi pada indra pendengaran dan lebih memusatkan pada indra penglihatan. Kau bisa melakukannya, saat suara angin berubah, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang melewati atau menuju kearahmu. Kau juga akan bisa melihat arahnya," Tsuna tampak mendengar dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Fon.

"Indera pendengaran ya…"

**{4}**

"—setelah kau jumlahkan kedua angka pertama, kau bisa menggunakan rumus—" Fon menerangkan dengan sabar saat mereka sedang berada di rumah ketika malam hari. Ia bisa melihat ternyata masalah selama ini adalah Tsuna yang tidak mau mengatakan masalahnya pada orang lain. Sebagai contoh, ia menemukan kalau Tsuna bisa dengan mudah mengingat sesuatu dengan menerangkan apa yang tertulis dengan lebih pelan.

Otaknya bekerja layaknya pasir yang perlahan menjadi liat karena menyerap air dan kemudian menjadi keras.

Kalau saja ia mau mengatakannya pada orang-orang tentang masalahnya, Fon yakin Tsuna tidak akan dikenal sebagai dame-Tsuna. Ia adalah anak yang pintar, dan ia yakin hal itu.

"Kau sudah mengerti?" Tsuna mengangguk saat Fon selesai menerangkan pelajaran itu. Memberikan sebuah kertas yang berisi soal matematika, ia memberikannya pada Tsuna, "coba kau kerjakan soal yang kuberikan ini. Aku akan mengeceknya kalau kau sudah selesai."

"Baiklah…"

Sudah 2 jam lamanya Fon mengajari Tsuna, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Walaupun terlihat lelah, sepertinya Tsuna masih ingin mencoba mempelajari pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Fon dengan baik.

"Apakah kau lapar Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Eh tidak Fon-san—"

GROWL~

…

"S—sedikit," Tsuna tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Fon tampak tertawa, turun dari meja belajar Tsuna dan segera menuju ke dapur.

"Teruslah mengerjakan, aku akan melihat apakah maman meninggalkan makanan kecil…"

**{4}**

DHUAR!

"—hieee!" suara ledakan tiba-tiba terdengar dari kamar sebelah dan membuat Tsuna yang sedang mengerjakan soal itu sedikit terlonjak. Fon yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas, bukan menyalahkan Tsuna tetapi Yoshi dan juga Reborn.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan itu lagi dame-Yoshi…!" pintu kamar Yoshi tampak terbuka dan menunjukkan Reborn yang berjalan keluar dengan tatapan kesalnya. Fon hanya tersenyum dan menunggu Reborn yang menuju kearahnya.

"Kau benar-benar stress dibuat Yoshimune-kun?"

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan Iemitsu, aku tebak ia tidak mengetahui kalau prestasi yang didapatkan olehnya selama ini adalah palsu," Fon mengerutkan dahinya samar mendengar perkataan Reborn. Palsu? Apa maksudnya, "kau mengerti, ia menyontek, dan mengancam untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus. Aku yakin ia melakukan lebih dari itu—tetapi aku belum bisa memastikannya…"

"Ia memang memiliki tubuh yang cukup kuat, tetapi—dengan sikapnya aku yakin kalau Vongola tidak akan berubah bahkan semakin parah daripada generasi sebelumnya," Fon tampak menghela nafas dan menutup mulutnya dengan lengan pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan dame-Tsuna?"

"Walaupun Kyouya tidak mengakuinya, tetapi gerak refleknya semakin bagus. Kalau ia sudah bisa mengatasi gerakan Kyouya, aku akan mencoba untuk mengajarkannya sedikit matrial art. Itupun kalau Kyouya menyetujuinya," Fon tahu kalau sepupunya itu tidak akan mau kalau sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik akan diambil begitu saja, "untuk masalah pelajaran, mungkin menjadikannya muridku lebih bagus ketimbang kau Reborn. Ia sangat cepat memahami sesuatu jika aku menerangkannya secara perlahan."

"Dengan kata lain, perkembangan yang diinginkan oleh Nono malah berdampak pada dame-Tsuna?"

"Sayangnya, memang begitu…"

…

"Kalau kau disuruh memilih—antara Tsunayoshi dan juga Yoshimune. Siapa yang akan kau pilih menjadi penerus Vongola Reborn?"

"Dame-Tsuna tidak dicalonkan. Dan keterbatasan fisiknya membuatnya tidak akan mungkin bisa memimpin—"

"Anggap Tsunayoshi tidak buta. Siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Reborn terdiam sejenak, ia adalah tutor dari Yoshimune. Sudah sewajarnya ia percaya kalau Yoshi akan menjadi pemimpin yang diinginkan oleh Nono. Tetapi, pada akhirnya semua yang ia lihat selama beberapa minggu ini berkata lain.

"Dame-Tsuna."

**{4}**

"Hm? Fon-san kembali ke Cina?"

Dua hari setelah perbincangan dengan Fon, Reborn saat ini berada di dapur saat Tsuna sedang membuatkannya kopi pagi hari. Hanya bergumam, tampak meminum kopi yang sudah jadi itu dan melihat Tsuna yang duduk di depannya.

"Ia menjemput muridnya yang akan berada disini untuk tugas."

"Murid? Hm, padahal lusa besok akan ada ujian dan aku ingin menanyakan tentang pelajaran itu," Tsuna menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Reborn bisa melihat juga kalau sifat gugupnya berkurang saat berada di depan Fon. Sepertinya pemegang Pacifier Storm itu berhasil sedikit membuka hatinya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengajarkan? Tetapi aku tidak akan membedakan metode yang kugunakan pada dame-Yoshi denganmu…" Tsuna bersumpah ia mendengarkan suara tawa kecil yang mengerikan. Dengan segera menggeleng cepat tidak ingin berakhir seperti Yoshi, "tanyakan saja pada anak buahmu."

"Anak buah?"

"Gokudera Hayato, ia adalah anak yang jenius—kau bisa memanfaatkannya."

"HII! D—dia bukan anak buahku Reborn-san, jangan mengatakan seolah aku akan terlibat dalam mafia seperti Yoshi-kun," Tsuna tampak tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Reborn.

"Kalau begitu minta tolong sebagai temannya."

…

"E—eh, apakah tidak masalah Reborn-san?" Reborn menatap Tsuna dengan dahi berkedut. Apakah sebegitu parahnya apa yang dialami oleh Tsuna hingga ia tidak mengerti bagaimana cara berteman? Bahkan dengan Gokudera dan juga Kurokawa Hana ia masih tampak gugup seperti berhadapan dengan orang asing.

"Kalau memang ia benar temanmu, kau bisa memperlakukannya seperti keluargamu…" santai, dan tidak gugup, selalu mengatakan apapun yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Seperti apa?" dan kenyataan seolah menabrak keras Reborn, saat ia sadar kalau bahkan keluarganya tidak perduli dengan Tsuna. Bahkan mereka lebih terlihat seperti orang asing ketimbang dirinya dan juga Fon, ketimbang Gokudera dan juga Kurokawa Hana, bahkan ketimbang Hibari.

"Fon… saat kau berbicara dan bersikap di depan Fon."

**{4}**

"Eh? Mengajari anda untuk ujian lusa besok?"

Gokudera sedang membantu Tsuna yang baru saja mengganti pakaiannya setelah pelajaran olah raga selesai. Tsuna sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui Yoshi tidak memaksanya untuk membersihkan lapangan saat gilirannya untuk melakukan itu.

Dan sebenarnya itu karena Reborn yang mengancam akan melakukan hal yang lebih buruk daripada sebelumnya kalau Yoshi sampai melakukan sesuatu pada Tsuna.

"Fon-san sedang kembali ke Cina beberapa hari dan tidak bisa mengajariku…" Gokudera tampak terdiam sejenak membuat Tsuna tampak gugup. Apakah salah kalau bersikap seperti saat ia meminta bantuan pada Fon, "ka—kalau memang kau tidak keberatan…"

"Tentu saja Tsuna-sama!" Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengar nada senang yang dilontarkan oleh Gokudera. Ia tidak pernah mengira kalau pemuda itu akan senang dengan apa yang ia katakan tadi, "aku senang anda percaya padaku untuk mengajarkanmu! Aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu sekuat tenaga!"

"T—terima kasih…" Gokudera hanya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya, sebelum menoleh dan menemukan Yamamoto yang tampak baru saja selesai bicara dengan seseorang yang membuatnya berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa Yakyuu Bakka itu bersama dengan si breng—si Yoshimune…?" Tsuna mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengarnya. Apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh Yoshi—semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk. Sudah cukup dengan apa yang dikatakan Yoshi pada Gokudera.

Tsuna berjalan, dan menyadari apa yang diinginkan oleh Tsuna—Gokudera membantunya dan mendekati Yamamoto yang sedang membersihkan lapangan sendirian dengan satu tangan sementara tangan lainnya tampak diperban.

"Yamamoto—" Yamamoto yang mendengar namanya disebut tampak menoleh dan melihat Tsuna beserta Gokudera di depannya, "apakah aku boleh membantumu?"

"Eh tetapi—" Yamamoto tahu Tsuna tidak bisa melihat, dan ia ingin membantu—tetapi melihat Gokudera yang ada di sana tampak menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan 'biarkan-Tsuna-membantu-atau-aku-akan-meledakkanmu ', "baiklah, tetapi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kalau kau kesusahan Tsuna."

"Aku yang akan membantunya, kau tidak perlu melakukannya Yakyuu Bakka!" Yamamoto tampak tertawa, memberikan sebuah sapu pada Tsuna yang segera mengambil dan mengangguk gugup, "Tsuna-sama, aku akan menunjukkan tempat yang masih kotor untuk kau sapu."

"B—baiklah Gokudera-kun," melihat Tsuna yang tampak panik dan gugup karena takut melakukan kesalahan tampak membuat Gokudera maupun Yamamoto berfikir satu hal.

'_Manisnya…_'

"Ah bagaimana kalau anda membersihkan dari sana?" Gokudera mencoba untuk menuntun Tsuna menuju ke salah satu sisi lapangan. Tsuna sendiri tampaknya terlihat gugup namun senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Yamamoto menatap kearah Gokudera yang tampak sangat bersemangat dan ceria saat bersama dengan Tsuna.

'_Gokudera berubah saat mengenal Tsuna—apakah karena ia memiliki teman?'_ matanya tampak menatap Gokudera yang sedang tertawa karena melihat Tsuna.

DEG!

Matanya membulat saat merasakan wajahnya tiba-tiba saja panas dan memerah.

'_Tunggu, apa yang kufikirkan?'_ mencoba menenangkan diri dan tampak menyapu bagian yang ada di sekelilingnya. Tsuna dan Gokudera yang tidak menyadari apapun hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Ngomong-ngomong Yamamoto," Yamamoto menoleh pada Tsuna yang masih menyapu tanpa melihatnya, "apakah Yoshi-kun mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

…

"Tidak, apa yang kau bicarakan Tsuna—" Yamamoto tertawa seperti biasa, mungkin kalau orang biasa tidak akan mendengar perbedaannya. Namun, Tsuna bisa mendengar bagaimana suara Yamamoto yang berbeda daripada beberapa detik yang lalu. Tatapan Tsuna yang tampak melembut sudah mengatakan semuanya, "hanya—ini semua salahku…"

**{4}**

"Aaaah, dan tim kita kalah—" Yoshi yang saat itu bertugas tampak dengan terpaksa bergerak dan menyapu halaman yang ada di depannya bersama dengan Yamamoto, "hari yang tidak tepat untuk melukai tanganmu Yamamoto…"

"Ahaha, maaf—aku terlalu keras berlatih kemarin. Malah berakhir seperti ini—" menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan segera menyapu kembali lapangan yang ada di depannya, "karena akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kemampuanku semakin berkurang. Aku hanya ingin mencoba meningkatkannya…"

…

"Kau adalah orang yang popular di sekolah—" kalau saja Tsuna atau yang lainnya mendengar, mungkin mereka akan berfikir 'ya-populer-sebagai-anak-paling-menyebalkan'. Namun Yamamoto tampak hanya menganggapnya popular saja, "bagaimana caraku untuk meningkatkan kemampuanku? Karena hanya base ball—yang membuatku merasa kalau aku memiliki seorang teman…"

"Kau terdengar putus asa?"

"Hahaha, begitukah—sebenarnya memang begitu." Tertawa dan melihat kearah Yoshimune yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah melihat sesuatu yang menjijikkan—dan terlihat kecewa.

"Hah, kufikir kau adalah orang yang menarik karena selalu menampangkan tampang bodohmu itu. Sifatmu itu, Reborn mengatakan kau sangat cocok menjadi seorang Hitman—tetapi kalau kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini mana bisa bukan," menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak kecewa. Yamamoto sendiri hanya berfikir 'apa-itu-hitman', "ah sudahlah, membicarakan ini hanya membuatku muak. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa melakukan apapun kau hanya akan menjadi lemah dan tidak berguna."

Wajah Yamamoto tampak menjadi datar mendengar itu.

"Dunia tidak akan membutuhkan seseorang yang lemah, hanya yang kuat yang akan dibutuhkan."

**{4}**

"D—dia mengatakan itu?"

Tsuna tampak memucat dan melihat kearah Yamamoto yang menceritakan semuanya pada mereka berdua. Adiknya sama saja menyuruh seseorang untuk bunuh diri. Itu lebih daripada buruk—itu benar-benar mengejutkan.

"M—maafkan aku Yamamoto! I—ia seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu," Tsuna membungkuk dalam-dalam kearah Yamamoto yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna. Apalagi menatap Gokudera yang lagi-lagi menatapnya tajam karena sudah menyuruh 'Tsuna-sama'nya untuk membungkuk seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna, lagipula apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshi benar—aku tidak seharusnya menyerah begitu saja…" tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tetapi Tsuna tetap saja tidak setuju kalau Yoshi mengatakan hal itu.

"Yamamoto, teman bukanlah seseorang yang hanya akan ada saat kau berguna. Seharusnya kalau Yoshi adalah temanmu ia tidak akan mengatakan hal itu saat kau sedang terpuruk—" Tsuna menghela nafas dan tampak tersenyum kearah Yamamoto yang tampak membulatkan matanya, "aku benar-benar minta maaf karena Yoshi mengatakan hal itu…"

…

"Entahlah—" Yamamoto menghela nafas dan tampak menundukkan kepalanya, menyapu tanpa melihat kearah Tsuna lagi. Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas untuk Tsuna, dan tatapan bingung dari Gokudera, "—aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku memiliki orang yang bisa kubilang sebagai teman…"

**{4}**

"Tsuna-sama, kau mendengarkanku?"

Gokudera yang tampak mengajari Tsuna menoleh pada pemuda itu yang melamun dan tidak mendengarkannya. Tsuna sebenarnya bukan hanya melamun karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diajarkan oleh Gokudera—dengan metode belajarnya, tetapi juga melamun memikirkan perkataan Yamamoto.

"Ah maaf Gokudera-kun, aku hanya memikirkan perkataan Yamamoto tadi. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu, aku ingin berbicara dengannya lebih banyak—" memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan sambil mengetuk buku dengan pensilnya.

"Mungkin ia seperti itu karena depresi tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan selanjutnya Tsuna-sama, bagaimanapun ia hanya memikirkan tentang base ball saja tidak ada yang lainnya—" Gokudera membenahi duduknya dan menghela nafas, "tidak akan ada yang terjadi dengan Yakyuu Bakka itu, tenang saja!"

"Kuharap begitu…"

"Aku akan memarahinya besok karena sudah membuatmu khawatir seperti ini!"

"HIII! Ti—tidak perlu Gokudera-kun, aku tidak apa-apa bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan saja pelajarannya—" walaupun ia lebih susah mengerti dengan metode belajar dari Gokudera, tetapi ia sudah senang karena Gokudera mau membantunya.

**{4}**

Keesokan harinya tampak kelas dimulai seperti biasanya, dan jam istirahat berbunyi tepat pukul 12 siang. Gokudera menghampiri Tsuna tampak mau mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama-sama seperti beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Gokudera-kun, apakah Yamamoto masuk kelas hari ini?"

Gokudera hanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menoleh pada kursi kosong yang merupakan tempat Yamamoto duduk. Jujur, sejak jam pertama hingga sekarang Yamamoto tidak sama sekali masuk ke dalam kelas, namun tasnya berada di meja tanpa tersentuh sama sekali.

"Tidak Tsuna-sama, tetapi dipastikan ia sempat ke kelas karena tasnya ada di meja saat ini."

"Hah, paling ia hanya membolos hanya karena tangannya yang patah itu," Yoshi yang mendengar perkataan dari Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak mendengus dan mengatakan hal itu. Gokudera menatap tajam kearah Yoshi sementara Tsuna tampak semakin cemas dengan itu, "daripada itu, sejak kapan kau jadi sering bersama dengan dame-Tsuna? Jangan harap aku akan memasukkanmu ke kelompokku hanya karena kau dekat dengan kakakku yang bodoh dan juga tidak berguna ini."

"Aku tidak akan mau masuk ke dalam kelompok Vongola kalau kau yang akan menjadi pemimpinnya. Dan kau tidak berhak mengatakan Tsuna-sama tidak berguna dan bodoh," menatap tajam kearah Yoshi yang membulatkan matanya. Gokudera tampak sangat ingin masuk ke Vongola dan entah apa yang dilakukan oleh saudara kembarnya hingga pemuda yang bersikap layaknya anjing yang loyal itu menjadi berpaling darinya, "aku bahkan berfikir kalau Tsuna-sama yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi Vongola Juudaime."

Yoshi tampak sedikit tersentak dan terlihat kesal mendengar hal itu. Malam hari saat Reborn dan juga Fon sedang berbicara, ia mendengarkannya sejak awal hingga akhir mereka berbicara tentangnya dan juga Tsuna.

"_Kalau saja Tsuna tidak buta, siapa yang kau pilih menjadi Vongola Juudaime?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Dame-Tsuna…"_

Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang gemetar karena menahan amarah, Yoshi tampak menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Tsuna panik mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera dan bingung karena Yoshi hanya diam tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Yo—"

GREEK!

Suara pintu yang terbuka memutuskan pembicaraan mereka. Salah satu murid tampak muncul dengan terburu-buru dan juga wajah cemas.

"Hei kalian, cepat ke atap! Yamamoto mencoba untuk melompat dari atap bangunan sekolah!"

Baik Tsuna, Yoshi, dan juga Gokudera tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar hal itu. Dengan segera Tsuna mencoba untuk berjalan ke atap, dan Gokudera yang mengerti apa yang diinginkan oleh Tsuna tampak membantunya. Sementara Yoshi tampak hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dame-Yoshi…"

"R—Reborn!" Reborn mengacungkan pistol kearah Yoshi yang tampak mundur perlahan.

"Hentikan Yamamoto Takeshi, ia bisa menjadi anak buah yang hebat—dan kalau sampai ia tewas, bukan peluru dying will yang akan bersarang di kepalamu," Yoshi bisa melihat keseriusan di wajah Reborn. Itu tidak main-main.

"Kenapa? Bukankah dame-Tsuna itu akan selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" jawabnya dengan nada mencemooh. Reborn menatap muridnya itu dengan dahi berkedut, "benar bukan, kau juga mengatakan kalau dame-Tsuna bisa menjadi boss Vongola kalau saja ia tidak buta!"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…"

"Ya, aku mengerti karena selalu saja dame-Tsuna! Kau, Fon-san, semua orang!" jawab Yoshi berteriak kearah Reborn, segera berbalik dan akan pergi dari sana, "ia selalu menarik perhatian orang lain. Itulah yang membuatku tidak suka dengannya—aku benar-benar membencinya…"

"Ia adalah saudara kembarmu."

…

"Aku tidak perduli."

BRAK!

**{4}**

"Yamamoto, apa yang kau lakukan!"

Semua orang tampak mencoba untuk menghentikan Yamamoto yang akan terjun dari atap sekolah itu. Tsuna mencoba untuk mendekati Yamamoto tentu saja dibantu oleh Gokudera dan juga 'penglihatan'nya. Yamamoto hanya diam dan seolah tidak perduli dengan apa yang ada disekelilingnya.

"Yamamoto!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna bersama dengan Gokudera disana. Untuk kali pertama ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendengarkan seseorang di belakangnya berbicara, "apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena aku berfikir, kalau memang tidak ada seseorang yang kau katakan padaku kemarin. Seseorang yang selalu ada walaupun aku berada dalam keadaan tidak bahagia sekalipun. Semuanya terlihat palsu—hanya melihat dari kemampuanku saja," Tsuna mencoba untuk tetap berbicara dengan Yamamoto sambil membujuknya, "sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, itu sudah cukup. Tetapi, kalau kemampuanku terus menurun seperti ini mereka tidak akan pernah mau bersama denganku."

"Aku tidak setuju denganmu…"

"Apa yang bisa kau katakan? Kau memiliki seseorang yang mengerti tentangmu—kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaanku Tsuna!" Yamamoto tampak menaikkan nada bicaranya dan menatap kesal Tsuna di belakangnya.

"A—aku memang tidak pernah mengerti, sebelum mengenal Gokudera-kun aku selalu sendirian. Aku tidak pernah merasakan apa yang disebut populer, itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu," Tsuna menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekat. Menghentikan Gokudera yang saat itu mencoba untuk mengikutinya.

Memegang batas dari atap yang saat itu juga dipegang oleh Yamamoto, dan mencengkramnya dengan erat sebelum mencoba memanjatnya dengan perlahan, menempatkan diri di samping Yamamoto.

"Tsuna-sama!"

"Tenanglah Gokudera-kun," Tsuna tersenyum dan menatap Yamamoto yang tidak kalah terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna, "kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak memiliki seseorang yang mengerti tentangmu. Aku ingin mencoba melakukannya—aku ingin mencoba mengerti apa yang kau inginkan. Mungkin aku tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaan memiliki teman yang hanya mengincar kepopuleran, tetapi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya merasakan takut akan sendirian."

…

"Aku akan melompat kalau kau melompat. Ini juga salahku yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kemarin, jadi ini juga tanggung jawabku," Tsuna menghela nafas dan tampak masih menoleh pada Yamamoto yang menggigit bibir bawahnya, "aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian Yamamoto. Karena aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya sendirian…"

Mengulurkan tangannya kearah Yamamoto, tersenyum dan mencoba untuk tetap membujuknya sampai terakhir.

"Aku janji, kau tidak akan sendirian…"

Yamamoto menundukkan kepalnya sebelum tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu."

**{4}**

Sementara di sisi lain dari gedung, tampak seseorang sedang berbincang dengan yang lainnya. Berjalan di koridor dengan malas sambil melihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tampak panik. Berada di lantai dua, sepertinya beberapa murid mendengar tentang kasus Yamamoto.

"Ada apa ini, kenapa ramai seperti ini?"

"Kudengar ada anak tahun pertama yang mencoba bunuh diri dari atap gedung bagian timur. Sekarang mereka sedang mencoba menghentikannya," orang itu tampak bingung dan berjalan kearah tepi jendela. Melihat pemandangan Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto yang masih berada di tepi pembatas itu.

Tetapi sepertinya Yamamoto sudah mencoba untuk memanjat dibantu dengan yang lainnya, yang itu artinya mereka berhasil mencegah ace baseball itu untuk bunuh diri. Ia hanya mendengus dan menatap temannya yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bah, ia hanya menginginkan perhatian dari orang-orang saja. Toh pada akhirnya ia tidak melakukan—" matanya yang sebelum itu tampak teralih dari pemandangan di atap bangunan, tampak melihat lagi kearah sana saat menemukan seseorang—selain Tsuna yang berada diluar kerumunan orang-orang yang mengecek keadaan Tsuna tampak berdiri di belakang Tsuna yang masih belum dibantu untuk memanjat kembali ke tengah atap.

'_Tunggu, apa yang ia—' _dengan segera berlari kearah gedung timur, mencoba untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang ia fikirkan sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini ia berlari, dan mencoba untuk mendekati tempat perkara itu terjadi.

**{Sebelumnya}**

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan Yakyuu Bakka!" Gokudera yang berada di bagian terdekat dari Yamamoto dan Tsuna tampak mencoba membantu Yamamoto (karena Tsuna memintanya—tangan Yamamoto masih di gips dan ia tidak akan bisa memanjat lagi tanpa dibantu), "kalau bukan karena Tsuna-sama aku akan mendorongmu sendiri dari tempat ini."

"Maa-maa, maaf!" Yamamoto tertawa dan mencoba untuk memanjat dibantu oleh Gokudera dan juga beberapa orang lainnya yang tampak juga membantunya. Mereka mencoba mengecek keadaan Yamamoto terlebih dahulu, sementara Tsuna tampak hanya tersenyum lega dan akan mencoba memanjat kembali pembatas yang ada disana.

Namun saat ia berbalik, ia melihat sesuatu yang menghalangi 'penglihatan'nya. Api berwarna orange yang tampak berada tepat di depannya. Ia tahu siapa orang itu, dan mengira kalau ia akan membantunya untuk memanjat pembatas.

"Yoshi—"

Yoshimune, yang tampaknya menyusul kesana dan melihat Tsuna lagi-lagi berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang dan menarik perhatiannya tampak menyelinap diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu dan berdiri di depannya. Dengan tatapan dingin, ia menatap Tsuna.

DUK!

Mendorong pelan tubuh Tsuna yang ada di depannya, namun sukses membuat kaki pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak kehilangan keseimbangan. Yamamoto yang mencoba melihat keadaan Tsuna yang pertama kali sadar keadaan itu, namun Yoshi segera menghindar dari depan Tsuna. Melihat tubuh itu yang perlahan tampak kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak berpijak pada atap bangunan membuat matanya membulat.

"TSUNA!"

Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya yang tampak mendengar Yamamoto berteriak tampak menoleh dan menatap horror apa yang ada di depan mereka. Dengan segera Gokudera berbalik dan mencoba untuk menangkap tangan Tsuna—namun tidak sampai karena pembatas yang menghalangi.

"TSUNA-SAMA!"

Tsuna sendiri tampak menutup matanya dan menunggu rasa sakit karena kontak tubuhnya dengan tanah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk berpegang karena hanya kegelapan yang ia lihat disekelilingnya.

TAP!

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan gerakannya terhenti—tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang berada di lantai dua, pemuda yang tadi berlari untuk mendekati posisi Tsuna dan satu-satunya yang melihat Yoshi mendorong Tsuna dari sana.

Mendongak dan melihat api berwarna kuning yang familiar olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Kau ingin mati bodoh!"

…

"M—Mochida-senpai!"

Mochida tampak berdecak dan menarik Tsuna dari jendela lantai dua persis di bawah tempat Yamamoto dan Tsuna berada tadi di atap sekolah. Kaki mereka berdua lemas, dan ia tampak hanya terduduk di lantai, tidak memperdulikan semua orang yang terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukannya pada Tsuna.

"I—itu, te—terima—"

"Jangan harap aku melakukannya untuk menyelamatkanmu dame-Tsuna! Itu karena kau sudah menghentikan Fuuki Inchou itu untuk menghukumku saat pertandingan kendo itu! Aku hanya tidak ingin berhutang budi padamu!" Mochida memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus, berdiri dari tempatnya sebelum menepuk pakaiannya yang kotor karena debu imajiner.

"T—Tetapi, tetap saja… terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku senpai…!" berdiri dan segera menunduk, dan Mochida hanya menatap Tsuna sejenak sebelum berdecak dan segera berbalik meninggalkan Tsuna sendirian dan memutar-mutar tangannya yang tampaknya sedikit sakit karena menarik seseorang yang jatuh bebas tadi.

"TSUNA-SAMA/TSUNA!"

Tsuna menoleh saat mendengar suara Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang segera menghampiri lantai dua ketika melihat seseorang menolong dan menarik Tsuna. Hanya tersenyum walaupun tubuhnya masih gemetar karena peristiwa tadi.

**{To be Continue}**

Pertama…

Iya saya tahu bersambungnya agak maksa. Tapi bingung mau mutus dimana sih, malah jadi mutusnya begitu :/

Kedua.

Sampai review terakhir, ternyata ga ada yang nyangkakalau yang saya bikin disini itu Good!Mochida ya XD

Iya, saya bikin disini Mochidanya baik—sedikit aneh dan tentu OOC. Tapi ada beberapa pemikiran yang saya buat sampai memutuskan untuk bikin Good!Mochida.

Di Anime, itu katanya ada omongan TYL!Yama yang menjerumus ke fakta bahwa Mochida itu ikut ke anggota Vongola. Kalau ga salah kalimatnya "Sampai sekarang kita belum mendapatkan kabar dari Tomaso Famiglia dan juga **Mochida**. Walaupun belum jelas, tetapi kenapa nama Mochida saja yang disebutkan, ada kemungkinan kalau dia memang ada hubungan spesial dengan Vongola ^^

Seiyuu Mochida sama kaya Mukuro, jadi suara mereka mirip—yah bisa dibilang ada plot humor yang bakal muncul kalau saya masukin Mochida jadi karakter yang lumayan tetap disini.

Yah, pokoknya sedikit dari keputusan saya untuk bikin Good!Mochida ^^;a semoga tidak mengganggu :) dan dialah char yang bakal lebih sering muncul di ffic ini ^^ as a best friend dan mungkin sebagai latih tanding Yamamoto untuk latihan pedangnya? Selain Squallo~

**Ngomong-ngomong saya bikin ffic baru "Fallen Sky" kalau ga keberatan ada yang mau baca? ^^**

Seperti biasa, terima kasih untuk semua review, fave, dan juga follownya ^^ dan untuk guest :

ABC : Oke :) iyalah, Goku masih sifatnya puppy bukan langsung TYL XD, karena ga mungkin Reborn jadi tutor Tsuna :/ walaupun dia pengen, tapi job dia sama Nonno lebih penting (untuk sekarang). Nah, chap seriusnya ga mungkin bisa muncul kalau semua char belum muncul kan? ^^ ga mungkin Cuma Goku, Tsuna, sama Hibari :D semoga yang ini tidak mengecewakan (terutama di bagian Good!Mochida-nya)

Guest : sudah lanjut :)

Guest : Nah, ada juga yang tanya "Kenapa Yoshi benci Tsuna?" yep, Yoshi benci Tsuna bukan tanpa alasan :D dan alasannya bakal muncul nanti pas di chapter-chapter bentar lagi :D masalah Guardian Yoshi juga~

Mai : Makasih ^^ tapi maaf AllxTsuna Cuma slight aja, yang bakal jadi di tengah sama akhir itu D18, 8059, 6927 :) sekali lagi maaf ^^

Sinister : I—iya, ini sudah update :D disini 1827 off dulu XD

**{RnR?}**


	5. Chapter 5

Title :He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

Genre :Family/Adventure

Pairing :6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership), XS~

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning :OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

{5}

Chap. 5, Chaotic Day and Nightmare Future

{5}

"Yo Tsuna/Selamat pagi Tsuna-sama!"

Suara itu yang terdengar saat pagi hari ia membuka pintu rumah. Sedikit tersentak, mungkin kalau Gokudera ia tidak akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya karena ini bukan kali pertama Gokudera datang ke rumahnya. Namun, Yamamoto—ia tidak menyangka kalau pemuda itu akan kembali.

"Se—selamat pagi Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto…"

"Takeshi."

"Hm?" Tsuna menoleh pada Yamamoto saat mendengar itu. Dan ketika itu tangan Yamamoto segera merangkulnya dan senyumannya berkembang sangat lebar dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat disana.

"Panggil aku Takeshi, bukankah kita berteman huh?"

"E—eh tetapi," Tsuna tidak pernah memanggil nama kecil untuk teman-temannya bahkan hanya keluarganya saja yang ia panggil dengan nama kecil (Reborn dan Fon tidak termasuk karena mereka tidak memiliki nama keluarga).

"Ayolah Tsuna~"

"B—baiklah, Takeshi," jawab Tsuna tampak gugup saat mengatakan hal itu dan hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja. Yamamoto hanya tertawa dan menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Oh Yakyuu Bakka, jangan bersikap sok akrab dengan Tsuna-sama! Kau juga bisa memanggilku Hayato kalau kau mau Tsuna-sama, aku tidak akan keberatan," jawab Gokudera sambil tersenyum lebar dan membuat Tsuna semakin gugup karena itu.

"Bagaimana kalau sebutanmu adalah anjing peliharaan saja?" suara itu tampak berasal dari belakang Tsuna. Dimana Yoshi tampak memegang tas sekolahnya dan berdiri dengan wajah kesal dan menatap semua yang ada disana. Gokudera baru saja akan melemparkan dinamit saat Yamamoto mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Minggir dame-Tsuna, kau menghalangi jalan!" mendorong Tsuna dan berjalan begitu saja, tampak tidak perduli pada Tsuna yang—yah, juga tidak mencoba untuk melawan. Yoshi menatap kearah Yamamoto yang tidak lagi tersenyum saat itu, "kau mengecewakan, sebegitu depresinya kaukah sampai mau mengikuti dame-Tsuna juga?"

"Tsuna tidaklah dame, dan kufikir ia bisa melakukan semua hal lebih baik darimu," dengan nada yang tidak biasa, terdengar serius tanpa ada main-main. Yoshi yang mendengar itu tampak semakin kesal dibuatnya.

"Dame-Tsuna tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Ia hanya seseorang yang buta dan juga bodoh, apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau ia bisa melakukan sesuatu lebih baik dariku!" Tsuna tampak sedikit menyerengit saat mendengar itu. Yamamoto yang menyadari hal itu tampak memegang tangan Yoshi sebelum ia bergerak lagi meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tahu kalau Tsuna tidak suka kau mengatakan itu bukan?" nadanya tampak rendah dan juga menekan. Yoshi bahkan sedikit bergidik begitu juga dengan Gokudera dan juga Tsuna, "kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah saudaramu."

"Dan orang yang paling kubenci, sekarang lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak sebelum kau meminta maaf pada Tsuna," dan Yoshi tampaknya tidak bisa melepaskan pegangan tangan Yamamoto yang terasa sangat erat. Untuk kali pertama Yoshi, Tsuna, ataupun Gokudera melihat sisi serius yang ditunjukkan oleh Yamamoto.

"S—sudahlah Ya—Takeshi, tidak apa-apa…" Tsuna mencoba memegang tangan Yamamoto untuk menghentikannya karena Yoshi terdengar ketakutan. Yamamoto menatap kearah Tsuna dengan tatapan kaget sebelum menghela nafas dan melepaskan tangan Yoshi.

"Jangan harap aku berterima kasih padamu!" berdecak kesal dan tampak berjalan begitu saja. Tsuna memegang tangan Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang ia rasa tidak akan tenang mendengar itu. Langkah kaki Yoshi tampak semakin menjauh saat itu.

"Ki—kita pergi sekarang Takeshi, Hayato-kun…?"

Keduanya tampak menatap Tsuna yang mencoba tersenyum pada keduanya sebelum menyunggingkan senyuman lebar pada Tsuna meskipun pemuda itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Tentu Tsuna/Tsuna-sama!"

**{5}**

"Kudengar Mochida-senpai tidak berlatih di tempat oyajii pagi ini," mereka sedang berbicara sambil berjalan menuju ke sekolah bersama-sama. Tsuyoshi, ayah dari Yamamoto mengajarkan kendo di dojo miliknya Asarigumi dan Mochida termasuk salah satu muridnya.

"Bah, sepertinya kemarin pagi ia bersemangat untuk latihan tidak ada yang aneh," Gokudera tampak menatap Yamamoto yang entah kenapa membicarakan tentang Mochida. Tsuna yang mendengar itu tampak mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tangannya terkilir, makanya ia tidak bisa memegang shinainya dengan baik," Yamamoto menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya sendiri untuk menunjukkan bagian tangan Mochida yang sakit, "tanganku sudah sembuh dan malah senpai yang sakit."

'A—apakah karena kemarin?'

"Tsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yamamoto menoleh pada Tsuna yang tampak panik karena sesuatu yang tiba-tiba. Tsuna segera menoleh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" saat akan berjalan lagi, tiba-tiba sesuatu tampak mendarat di bahunya. Mengira kalau itu Fon yang sudah kembali, Tsuna baru sadar kalau Fon belum kembali dan hanya satu orang yang biasanya berada di bahunya, "Reborn-san?"

"Ciaosuu dame-Tsuna!"

"Ke—kenapa kau tidak bersama Yoshi?"

"Aku butuh beberapa saat tanpa adanya dame-Yoshi," Tsuna tampak sweatdrop mendengarnya. Sepertinya saudaranya benar-benar membuat Reborn sedikit stress. Hanya tertawa pelan dan menggaruk dagunya, Reborn tampak menoleh kearah Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto, "sepertinya kau sudah mendapatkan pengikutimu yang lain dame-Tsuna."

"S—sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu seolah aku akan ikut dalam mafia," Tsuna tidak pernah menyukai tentang mafia. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu apapun tentang mafia dan melihatnya, namun ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah hal yang bagus.

"Dia adalah adikmu Tsuna?"

"T—tidak, dia adalah Reborn-san…"

"Ciaosuu, Yamamoto Takeshi—namaku adalah Reborn dan aku adalah seorang tutor," Reborn melompat kearah bahu Yamamoto. tentu pemuda itu tidak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Reborn. Hanya tersenyum lebar dan santai seperti biasa, "apakah kau ingin ikut dalam kelompok mafia?"

"R—Reborn-san!"

"Mafia? Apakah Tsuna dan Hayato ikut dalam game itu?" Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan menatap Tsuna serta Gokudera yang sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku seenaknya Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Sebenarnya dame-Yoshi yang mengikutinya, tetapi dame-Tsuna juga ikut terlibat," karena Tsuna adalah saudara kembar dari Yoshi dan wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Yoshi, "Gokudera ikut dengannya untuk melindungi dame-Tsuna dari musuh."

"Oh? Kalau begitu tentu saja aku akan melindungi Tsuna seperti Hayato," merangkulkan bahunya pada Tsuna yang panik karena perkataan Reborn.

"Jangan bermimpi Yakyuu Bakka, aku yang akan melindungi Tsuna-sama dan aku yang akan menjadi tangan kanannya!" Tsuna hanya berfikir 'sejak kapan ada istilah tangan kanan?' saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera.

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi tangan kanan Tsuna, dua lebih baik daripada satu bukan?"

"Apa—Tsuna-sama tidak butuh dua tangan kanan!" Gokudera tampak menatap garang kearah Yamamoto yang hanya tertawa melihat reaksi dari Gokudera itu.

"Te—teman-teman, aku tidak butuh—"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Aku menemukanmu Reborn!" suara yang asing terdengar membuat Tsuna tampak tidak sadar mengaktifkan 'penglihatan'nya dan menoleh pada asal suara. Api berwarna hijau tampak terlihat dengan siluet seseorang yang berukuran sama dengan Reborn.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi dame-Tsuna, kalau kau tidak ingin dihalangi oleh Hibari…"

"R—Reborn-san, apakah kau kenal dengan anak itu?" Tsuna hanya sweatdrop mendengar Reborn yang tidak menghiraukan anak laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah Reborn-san, tepat di belakangmu." Gokudera dan Yamamoto (yang mengejutkan) tampak mengikuti Reborn semakin membuat Tsuna sweatdrop. Menoleh pada flame berwarna hijau yang tampak hanya diam.

"Mati Reborn!" sebuah granat tampak dilemparkan kearah Reborn yang berada di bahu Yamamoto. Gokudera yang berada di samping Yamamoto tampak segera menangkap dan juga melemparkan kembali granat itu.

DHUAR!

"HIEEE!"

"Oh, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku Hayato!" Yamamoto yang sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu tampak tersenyum pada Gokudera. Wajah Gokudera tampak memerah karena itu dan terlihat kesal.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkan Reborn-san! Jangan terlalu percaya diri Yakyuu Bakka," Tsuna hanya bisa semakin sweatdrop melihat mereka. Menoleh saat melihat flame itu tampak terjatuh, ia tahu kalau sosok itu terjatuh ke tanah karena ledakan dari granat itu.

…

Merogoh saku, dan menemukan permen disana—entah sejak kapan ia memilikinya bahkan ia tidak tahu rasa apa. Berjalan perlahan sambil menelusuri dinding pembatas jalan. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak berbalik untuk melihat Tsuna.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tidak ada jawaban dari anak itu namun suara isakan kecil terdengar menunjukkan kapan anak itu tampak akan menangis, "siapa kau? Ja—jangan menangis. Ini untukmu…"

"H—Huh?" anak itu tampak melihat permen di tangan Tsuna dan mengambilnya. Baru saja akan berterima kasih saat anak itu melihat seseorang berada di belakang Tsuna. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Oi Hiba—"

DUG!

"Aw—" memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul dengan sesuatu, Tsuna menoleh untuk menemukan flame berwarna ungu di belakangnya, "se—selamat pagi Hibari-san…"

"Kau sengaja ingin membuatku marah ya dengan datang terlambat," tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan tanpa melihatpun aura yang dirasakan oleh Tsuna benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri, "cepat pergi herbivore, atau aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati."

"HIII, baiklah Hibari-san!" Dan dengan segera Tsuna berjalan kearah Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Terlalu ketakutan hingga ia lupa dengan anak yang ada di belakangnya sekarang.

...

"Reborn, dia menghilang! Lambo-sama akan mencarinya!" Anak itu kembali berlari dan menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Tsuna serta yang lainnya.

**{5}**

"Berhentilah mengikutiku dame-Tsuna!"

Lorong lantai dua tampak terlihat cukup ramai dengan langkah dua orang yang terdengar saling bersahutan diantara siswa siswi yang berada di dalam lorong. Mochida tampak mencoba untuk menghindar dari Tsuna yang sekarang ada di belakangnya.

"Kau itu bisa melihat atau bagaimana?! Kenapa kau bisa mengikutiku?"

"A—aku hanya mendengarkan langkahmu, d—dan aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan senpai," Tsuna tampak sedikit takut dengan Mochida, "kudengar tanganmu terkilir dari Takeshi," karena Mochida sepertinya berlatih di dojo Asarigumi dengan ayah dari Yamamoto, "apakah karena kejadian kemarin?"

"Bukan, aku hanya terkilir saat berlatih kendo—" Tsuna bisa merasakan kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Mochida itu bohong, "dan sudah kukatakan aku hanya kebetulan menolongmu, bukan ingin menolongmu sejak awal. Jadi jangan mengikutiku hanya karena ini!"

"Tetapi tetap saja—"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas saja! Pengikutimu benar-benar akan panik mencarimu kalau kau tidak ada di kelas," Mochida tampak mengibaskan tangannya dan berjalan saat Tsuna hanya diam di tempatnya.

…

"Tetapi, kemana arah menuju ke kelas…?"

Tsuna tidak sama sekali memikirkan kemana ia bergerak tadi dan hanya mengikuti langkah Mochida. Menghela nafas, ia tampak menutup matanya sebelum tampak membukanya dan baru saja akan berjalan mengandalkan penglihatannya saat api berwarna ungu tampak berkibar di depannya.

DUG!

"Ittei—" memegangi hidungnya yang tampak menabrak api itu, menyadari kalau ia mengetahui siapa yang memiliki api berwarna itu.

"H—Hibari-san…!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini herbivore? Ini adalah wilayah kelas dua—" Hibari dengan nada monotonnya tampak menatap Tsuna yang sudah bergidik ngeri.

"A—aku tersesat," tampak tertawa gugup dan menunggu Hibari mengatakan sesuatu walaupun hanya diam yang ia dapatkan. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya samar, Hibari tidak pernah melihat lagi Tsuna tersesat sejak bertemu dengan Gokudera.

"Kau mengganggu orang-orang di lorong," Hibari menarik tangan Tsuna dan tampak menyuruhnya untuk berjalan. Tsuna yang sedikit kaget pada akhirnya hanya menurut dan membiarkan sang Fuuki Inchou untuk membawanya. Tentu, bagaimanapun ia percaya Hibari tidak akan melakukan hal yang buruk (kecuali saat mereka berlatih).

**{5}**

"Latihan hari ini selesai..."

Tsuna tampak menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai atap saat Hibari menurunkan tonfanya dan tampak tidak lagi menyerangnya. Tentu saja Tsuna dan juga Hibari hanyalah berlatih seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Dan kali ini Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampak menonton mereka.

"Apakah hanya perasaanku atau kau lebih mengeraskan latihanku Hibari-san," Tsuna tampak mengatur nafasnya dan hanya menunduk saja. Menghilangkan 'penglihatan'nya yang selalu ia pakai saat latihan, karena ia cukup lelah dengan itu.

"Karena kau membawa banyak orang lagi kemari..." Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang mendengar itu tampak menoleh saat mendekati Tsuna. Tentu saja Tsuna sendiri juga tahu kalau itu adalah alasan Hibari. Ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Ini bukan salah Tsuna-sama, kau harusnya tidak melakukan itu Hibari!" Gokudera tampak menatap kearah Hibari yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya tidak perduli. Dan yah, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya Gokudera tampak bertengkar dengan Hibari dan kali ini ditambah dengan Yamamoto mencoba untuk melerai mereka.

Yah, sebelum bertemu dengan Hibari, Yamamoto, dan Gokudera ia tidak pernah merasakan kehidupannya seramai ini, dan walaupun cukup berbahaya dengan seseorang yang ditakuti se-Namimori dan juga seseorang yang memiliki obsesi menjadi seorang tangan kanan mafia.

"TSUNA, AWAS!" suara Yamamoto membuatnya tersentak, namun merasakan angin yang berhembus di depan wajahnya membuatnya tampak membulatkan mata.

"HIEEEE!"

DUK!

Matanya yang tertutup terbuka saat mendengar suara seseorang yang terkena benda apapun itu. Tentu bukan Tsuna, ia juga merasakan seseorang berdiri di bahunya dan suara terkejut dari Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera.

"Hampir saja…"

"E—eh suara itu, Fon-sensei?!" Fon hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah Tsuna sebelum Litchi yang selalu mengikutinya segera turun dan melilitkan ekornya di leher Tsuna, "kapan anda kembali ke Jepang?"

"Baru saja, maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba saja pergi ke Cina. Muridku benar-benar cepat sekali tersesat—" Tsuna tampak hanya menggeleng mengisyaratkan kalau tidak apa-apa Fon pergi ke Cina. Lagipula Fon tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja bukan—mungkin, "kau seharusnya berhati-hati saat melempar tonfamu Kyouya, kalau tadi tonfa itu mengenai Tsunayoshi bagaimana?"

Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak sedikit memucat saat melihat Fon yang berbicara dengan Hibari seolah Hibari bukanlah seorang yang ditakuti ataupun disegani.

"Hmph, jangan ikut campur omnivore…" dan bahkan Yamamoto tampak terdiam mendengar untuk pertama kalinya Hibari memanggil seseorang tanpa embel-embel herbivore kecuali sang tangan kanan Kusakabe. Dan saat itu Hibari segera menjauh dan tampak berjalan kearah luar atap sekolah.

"Ah, kalau dilihat-lihat—Hibari dan juga anak ini sangat mirip ya—" Gokudera dan juga Tsuna tampak terkejut saat Yamamoto mengatakan hal itu. Fon hanya tertawa mendengarnya—bukannya ia tidak sadar kalau ia sangat mirip dengan sepupunya, tetapi memang itu kenyataannya.

"Ia adalah sepupuku."

Hening.

"EEEEEEH!"

**{5}**

"Aku bisa mengajari kalian untuk tugas rumah ini."

Fon, Tsuna, Yamamoto, dan juga Gokudera tampak berjalan kearah rumah Tsuna. Kedua teman Tsuna itu memutuskan untuk datang ke rumah untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka dibantu oleh Fon. Membuka pintu rumah, tampak berjalan masuk dan melepaskan sepatu mereka.

"Tadaima…"

"LEPASKAN AKU BODOH! JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

"Waktumu habis dame-Yoshi—"

DHUAR!

"AAAAGH! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU, BOCAH INI MENGGANGGUKU!"

Dan beberapa teriakan yang terdengar dari kamar Yoshi. Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Berjalan kearah tangga dengan bantuan Fon, baru saja akan menginjakkan kaki saat mendengar suara dari ibunya.

"Maa-maa, mereka benar-benar akrab…"

"Siapa kaa-san?"

"Oh Tsu-kun, Okaeri—" Nana tersenyum dan menatap kearah Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan juga minuman untuk Yoshi dan juga Reborn, "teman Reborn datang dan bermain dengan Yoshi, kaa-san membuatkan kue untuk mereka."

"Teman?" Tsuna memikirkan sesuatu, entah kenapa intuisinya mengatakan kalau yang dimaksud teman adalah anak kecil yang tadi muncul di perjalanan menuju ke sekolah, "apakah kaa-san ada permen?"

"Hm? Ya, kalau tidak salah kaa-san membeli beberapa permen anggur untuk persiapan," Nana menaruh telunjuknya di dagu dan mencoba untuk mengingatnya, "tunggu, kaa-san akan membawakannya." Memberikan nampan itu pada Tsuna dan berjalan menuju ke dapur beberapa saat sebelum kembali dengan segenggam permen.

"Ah, biar aku yang memberikan ini pada Yoshi…"

"Kami akan membantunya maman," Gokudera yang sepertinya tahu kalau Nana akan menolak lagi segera memotong perkataan dari Nana.

"Ah baiklah, tolong awasi Tsu-kun oke? Ia bisa ceroboh menjatuhkan semuanya kalau tidak diawasi—" Yamamoto sendiri tampak sedikit menegang saat mendengar itu. Bagaimanapun ia tahu Tsuna bisa melakukan hal yang bisa dilakukan orang biasa, dan Nana hanya melakukan itu karena tidak percaya dengan Tsuna.

"Ayo Hayato-kun, Takeshi…"

**{5}**

"Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya—Reborn, kau harus membantuku!"

"Kau yang memberikan Lambo-sama permen pagi tadi bukan?!"

"BUKAN BOCAH!"

Tsuna yang membuka pintu itu tampak mendengar teriakan Yoshi yang frustasi.

"Oh, dia adalah Lambo Bovino, anak dari keluarga mafia Bovino—" Fon yang mengenal Lambo dan tidak segan untuk menjawab dan tidak mengabaikan Lambo menjelaskanna pada Tsuna yang hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Kau harus bisa mengatasi hal seperti ini sebagai seorang boss mafia dame-Yoshi," Reborn tampak tidak perduli sama sekali dan melihat jawaban yang ada di kertas itu, "nomor 3 salah."

DHUAR!

Hanya ledakan kecil yang berdampak pada Yoshi, tetapi cukup membuat semua orang terkejut. Tsuna yang mengetahui kalau Yoshi benar-benar akan meledak kalau sampai tidak dibantu, segera berjalan dan memegang Lambo yang berada di atas kepala Yoshi setelah memberikan nampan pada Gokudera.

"Keluarkan dia dari tempat ini dame-Tsuna! Ia sangat mengganggu—" Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan mendekap Lambo. Reborn tampak menjelaskan soal yang salah tadi pada Yoshi yang masih menggerutu dan berdecak kesal. Mendengar penjelasan dan soal yang diberikan Tsuna berhenti dan berbalik.

"U—uhm, jawaban soal itu… x=12 Yoshi-kun," Tsuna menjawabnya dengan suara yang pelan namun terdengar oleh semuanya. Fon tampak tersenyum karena melihat Reborn yang sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Tsuna bisa dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan itu, dan yang lebih penting mencari caranya di dalam kepala.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu dame-Tsuna!"

DHUAR!

"REBORN! Untuk apa itu!"

"Karena kau tidak bisa menjawab, dan jawabannya memang x=12," Reborn menghela nafas dan Gokudera tampak berbisik 'kerja bagus Tsuna-sama' dan begitu juga dengan Yamamoto yang tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Tsuna memberikan selamat.

Saat pintu tertutup, ia bisa mendengar Lambo yang sedikit terisak tentu karena takut dengan ledakan yang tadi mengenainya dan juga karena bentakan dari Yoshi.

"E—ehm, Fon-san, Hayato-kun, Takeshi… aku akan pergi sebentar, tidak apa-apa bukan?" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak melihat Tsuna dengan tatapan bingung. Fon yang mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan segera melompat ke bahu Yamamoto, "aku hanya pergi sebentar…"

**{5}**

Lambo dan juga Tsuna tampak berada di sebuah taman yang sepi, hanya duduk di atas rerumputan yang ada disana. Lambo masih terisak, dan Tsuna membiarkannya sejenak sebelum ia menanyakan apapun yang ingin ia ketahui dari Lambo.

"Lambo-sama hanya ingin membunuh Reborn, dan berterima kasih karena sudah diberikan permen—dan kalau bisa ingin meminta permen lagi," Tsuna tampak _sweatdrop_ mendengar kalimat terakhir Lambo itu. Merogoh permen yang ada di sakunya, dan mencoba untuk meraba tangan Lambo—memberikan permen itu diatasnya.

"Sama-sama, kalau kau ingin permen kau bisa memintanya lagi padaku," Tsuna tersenyum, dan Lambo tampak menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan terkejut. Suara yang sama lembutnya dengan nada yang tidak meninggi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Ka—kau yang membentak Lambo-sama tadi bukan?"

"Bukan." Tsuna hanya berfikir '_kenapa ia tidak menyadari sedaritadi?_' dan sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau ada dua kalau begitu?"

"Itu adalah adik kembarku, maaf kalau ia membuatmu menangis," Tsuna hanya tersenyum, sementara Lambo tampak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, "namaku adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada, salam kenal Lambo…" Kalau dilihat rambut Tsuna memang berbeda dengan Yoshi dan Lambo dengan bodohnya baru menyadari hal itu, "jadi, kenapa kau ingin membunuh Reborn?"

…

"Sebenarnya Reborn terkenal sebagai hitman terhebat di dunia—" Tsuna tampak _facepalm_ mendengarnya. Fon dan Reborn memang terlihat tidak seperti bayi seusianya. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka kalau Reborn akan sekuat itu, "Lambo-sama ingin membuat papa bangga dan menjadi boss mafia Bovino. Dan papa mengatakan kalau Lambo-sama bisa mengalahkan Reborn maka papa akan memperbolehkan Lambo-sama pulang ke rumah."

Entah kenapa Tsuna menyadari kalau keluarganya tidak membutuhkan Lambo. Dan itu membuat Tsuna seolah melihat dirinya di dalam Lambo. Ayah dan ibunya tidak memperhatikannya—bahkan tidak ada teman ayahnya yang mengetahui siapa dia—hanya Yoshi yang selalu dibanggakan.

Bahkan mungkin kalau ia pergi dari rumah juga tidak akan ada yang perduli.

"Bagaimana kalau—"

"我找到了你!(aku menemukanmu!)"suara yang asing itu membuat Lambo dan juga Tsuna menoleh. Lambo melihat seseorang yang tampak seusia dengannya, memakai pakaian cina dan rambut yang dikepang ke belakang, "我打算現在就殺了你! (aku akan membunuhmu sekarang!)" ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh I-Pin dan dilakukan oleh I-Pin. Lambo yang melihat sesuatu dilempar oleh I-Pin tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Tsuna-nii, awas!" Tsuna yang mendengar itu refleks menunduk dan membuatnya terhindar dari serangan itu.

"HIII! A—apa tadi?!" Tsuna yang merasakan bahaya segera menggunakan penglihatannya dan tampak melihat sekeliling.

"不要躲閃!(jangan mengelak!)" Tsuna benar-benar tidak mengerti, dan saat itu tampak menyadari sesuatu dari bahasa yang digunakan. Lambo yang tampak mencoba membantu Tsuna tampak mengeluarkan sebuah granat dari rambutnya.

"Terima ini!"

"La—lambo, jangan!" Tsuna yang menyadari sesuatu yang bahaya dikeluarkan oleh Lambo dengan segera berlari kearah I-Pin yang tidak sempat mengelak.

BUM!

"Ow," memegangi kepalanya yang terbentur karena mendorong I-Pin menjauh dari granat itu, tampak melihat kearah I-Pin yang berada di pelukannya, "apakah kau tidak apa-apa?"

"呃？(eh?)"

"Ka—kau menggunakan bahasa Cina, apakah kau mengenal Fon-san?"

"Master!" dan benar apa yang diduga oleh Tsuna, anak ini adalah murid yang dikatakan oleh Fon, "kenal master?" dan sepertinya I-Pin juga sedikit bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang. Tsuna mengangguk dan berdiri. Lambo yang melihat 'Tsuna-nii'nya terluka tampak takut dan tidak berani mendekat.

"Lambo?" Lambo tampak sedikit tersentak dan terkejut menemukan Tsuna yang tersenyum kearahnya, "ayo kita pulang." Pulang. Tidak ada yang pernah mengajaknya untuk pulang. Dan Tsuna-nii mengajaknya untuk pulang dan tidak akan membiarkannya sendirian.

"Ya!"

"A—ah, dan bisa bawakan tongkat di tempatku duduk tadi?" Lambo memiringkan kepalanya, dan tampak melihat tongkat yang dipakai Tsuna untuk membantunya berjalan. Mengambil dan segera berjalan kearah Tsuna yang menerima tongkat itu, "terima kasih Lambo."

Menepuk kepala Lambo dan menggendongnya, membiarkannya duduk di bahunya.

"Kenapa Tsuna-nii memakai tongkat itu?"

"Hm? Karena aku tidak bisa melihat—tentu aku harus memakainya," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum kembali, dan Lambo tampak terdiam mendengarnya. Sedaritadi, Tsuna tidak melihat sama sekali?

**{5}**

"I-Pin!" Tsuna tampak menoleh pada I-Pin yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Tsuna tampak memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Tsuna."

"哥哥!" Tsuna tidak mengerti, tetapi sepertinya itu bukan kata-kata yang berbahaya. Merogoh saku yang ada di celananya, mengeluarkan permen lainnya untuk memberikannya pada I-Pin. Tampak tersipu dan menatap kearah Tsuna, sebelum tersenyum, "謝謝!"

Tsuna mengetahui kata itu, Fon pernah memakainya. Dan kalau tidak salah artinya adalah terima kasih. Mengangguk dan akan berjalan kembali saat tiba-tiba suara bel sepeda terdengar membuatnya sedikit menyingkir. Namun suara sepeda tampak berhenti di depannya dan membuatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini untukmu—" seorang gadis berambut pink panjang tampak melemparkan sebuah minuman kaleng tanpa tahu kalau Tsuna tidak bisa melihat. Minuman itu tampak terjatuh dan Lambo akan mengambilnya saat gadis itu berjalan kembali.

"Ah terima kasih—"

"GYAHAHAHA! Ini adalah minuman Lambo-sama dan juga permen milik Lambo-sama!" entah kenapa firasat Tsuna sedikit buruk, dan mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan dari Lambo.

"Tu—tunggu Lambo, jangan meminumnya!"

"Jangan membantah 哥哥, 西蘭花怪物!"

"BLEEH! Lambo-sama tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Tsuna sedikit panik dengan keadaan itu, ia benar-benar harus menghentikan Lambo yang akan meminum minuman itu.

"I-Pin mengatakan jangan membantah nii-san, monster brokoli." Suara itu membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh kearah asal suara. Disana ada Fon, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Master!" tampak tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Fon, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak menghampirinya.

"Tsuna-sama, kami benar-benar khawatir karena anda tidak kembali juga!"

"Ma—maaf membuat kalian khawatir, aku baik-baik saja—" Tsuna menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari Lambo dan minuman itu, "L—Lambo, jangan meminum minuman itu!"

Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto mencoba melihat Lambo yang sudah akan membuka minuman itu. Dengan segera Yamamoto menggendong Lambo dan membuat minuman itu terjatuh dari tangan Lambo. Namun, saat minuman itu pecah karena terjatuh kedua kalinya, asap ungu tampak muncul dan membuat burung yang terbang diatasnya jatuh begitu saja.

…

"A—apa yang terjadi?"

"Ahahaha, apakah ada kematian burung mendadak?" Yamamoto menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Tsuna semakin bingung karena itu.

"Yakyuu-BAKKA! Jelas-jelas ada yang berusaha meracuni Tsuna-sama! Tsuna-sama, siapa yang memberikan minuman itu pada anda? Apakah sapi bodoh ini?" menatap tajam kearah Lambo yang sedikit ketakutan. Tsuna menghentikannya dan tampak menggeleng.

"Lambo-sama melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink panjang yang cantik. Memberikan minuman pada Tsuna-nii."

"Rambut pink panjang?" Gokudera tampak sedikit ketakutan dan menoleh pada minuman yang berasap itu—wajahnya memucat, "a—ahaha, tidak mungkin… Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke rumah saja Tsuna-sama?!"

"E—eh baiklah…"

Sementara di salah satu sudut jalan, gadis yang dimaksud tampak menoleh dan melihat keadaan Tsuna. Lebih tepatnya pada pemuda berambut perak yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Hayato…?"

**{5}**

Jadi, pada akhirnya I-Pin dibawa bersama dengan Fon dan tampak bermain dengan Lambo di dalam kamar Tsuna sementara ketiga siswa Namichuu itu tampak mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan anteng dibantu oleh Fon yang membantu Tsuna saat itu.

"Hah! I-Pin tidak akan bisa menangkap Lambo-sama!"

"Lambo, nakal!" I-Pin segera melempar Gyoza Bunnya yang tampak mengarah pada Lambo. Dan tampak mengenainya dengan telak dan membuat Lambo terjatuh. Mendengar suara itu Tsuna segera menoleh kearah asal suara.

"To..Tolerate…HUWAAAA!" Lambo tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari rambutnya. Sebuah bazooka panjang yang entah bagaimana muat di kepalanya. Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh pada Bazooka itu. Hanya Fon dan juga Gokudera yang mengetahui hal itu.

Namun satu hal yang pasti, bazooka itu memang diarahkan pada Lambo namun moncongnya menuju kearah Tsuna yang tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"TSUNA-SAMA!/TSUNA!" dengan segera Fon mencoba menendang Tsuna sesaat sebelum bazooka itu tertembak dan menuju ke arahnya saat itu juga.

BUM!

Bahkan tetangga sebelahpun akan mendengarnya saat itu, dan tentu saja Yoshi yang tadinya tampak akan tertidur tersentak. Reborn yang biasanya akan kesal karena tidurnya terganggu mencoba untuk berdiri dan segera bergerak kearah kamar Tsuna untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami ini," suara yang terdengar familiar itu membuat tiga orang dari Namichuu itu tampak terdiam. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang tampak paling terkejut saat asap pink itu menghilang dan memunculkan sosok seseorang yang mirip dengan sang Fuuki Inchou disana yang memakai pakaian Cina dan tubuhnya penuh dengan luka.

"H—Hibari!" Yoshi terkejut melihat bagaimana pemuda itu muncul tiba-tiba disana. Reborn melihat sosok itu dan mengetahui kalau itu bukanlah Hibari melainkan Fon yang kembali pada wujud aslinya. Namun saat ia melihat tatapan tajam dari Fon yang tertuju pada Yoshi, ia tahu kalau membiarkan Yoshi berada disini akan membuat muridnya dalam bahaya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu dame-Yoshi. Sekarang." Belum selesai Yoshi protes saat tiba-tiba pintu kamar Tsuna sudah ditutup dan tampak disana hanya ada Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan Reborn. Sementara I-Pin dan Lambo tampak pingsan karena ledakan itu.

"H—Hibari-san…?"

"Hahaha, apakah suaraku benar-benar mirip dengan Kyouya, Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna yang mendengar nada yang familiar itu tampak membulatkan matanya dengan mulut menganga. Menyadari siapa yang ada disana.

"F—FON-SAN!"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera juga tampak tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Bagaimanapun wujud di depan mereka tidak ayalnya sama dengan sang Fuuki Inchou dengan rambut panjang yang dikepang dan senyuman yang tidak pernah akan bisa dilihat oleh mereka semua.

"Itu adalah Juunen Bazooka, senjata dari keluarga Bovino yang bisa menukar seseorang dengan dirinya di masa 10 tahun yang akan datang." Reborn menjelaskannya pada Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya. Fon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa kau terluka seperti itu Fon?" Reborn yang pertama kali mencoba mencari informasi. Fon yang menatap Reborn hanya menghela nafas dan memberikan tatapan serius.

"Reborn, sebaiknya kau memikirkan kembali—dan berusaha untuk membujuk Iemitsu dan juga Nono untuk mengubah keputusannya," Reborn mengerutkan alisnya samar namun Fon tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Mungkin dengan melihat masa depan disana, aku di masa ini akan membuatmu lebih kuat lagi Tsunayoshi," Tsuna tampak diam dan bingung menanggapinya, "aku tidak akan membiarkanku sendiri kehilangan murid terbaikku…"

"A—apa maksudmu Fon-san?"

Fon tahu ia tidak boleh melakukannya, tetapi dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat sebelum melipatnya dan memberikannya pada Tsuna.

"Berikan pada diriku di masa ini—dan jangan sampai ada seseorangpun yang mengetahuinya…"

"E—eh?"

BUM!

Asap pink kembali mengepul saat Fon muncul disana dengan mata melebar. Wajahnya pucat dan tampak melihat sekelilingnya beberapa saat sebelum menoleh pada Tsuna seolah mencoba untuk menelitinya dan pada akhirnya menghela nafas. Reborn tidak pernah melihat Fon yang menunjukkan emosi panik seperti tadi.

Dan ia tahu, kalau masa depan yang dilihat tidaklah bagus…"

**{5}**

"Fon-san bersikap sedikit aneh?"

Gokudera tampak berjalan bersama dengan Tsuna dan juga Yamamoto menuju kearah sekolah. Tsuna hanya mengangguk—suara yang didengarnya dari Fon terdengar gemetar saat berbicara dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Aku memberikan surat yang diberikan oleh… Fon-san padanya, dan ia tidak berbicara denganku sepatah katapun setelah itu."

…

"AH!" suara Tsuna membuat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tersentak dan melihat sang pemuda, "a—aku lupa, kertas tugas kita yang kemarin tidak kubawa!"

Tugas kelompok, dan kalau tidak membawanya Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto akan terkena hukuman juga.

"A—aku akan kembali ke rumah—"

"Kami akan menemanimu Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera tampak bersemangat namun Tsuna menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Ti—tidak usah, aku akan menyusul kalian dengan cepat, sebaiknya kalian duluan saja!" Tsuna segera berbalik dan tampak menuju ke rumah meninggalkan Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang tampak sedikit bingung.

**{5}**

Fon tampak duduk dan meminum tehnya yang ada di sampingnya. Sendirian, ia seharusnya membantu Tsuna, namun penglihatannya di masa depan membuatnya sedikit tersentak dan ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu untuk mencernanya.

'_Masa depan seperti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi…?'_

"Itu juga yang ingin kuketahui darimu," suara itu membuat Fon menoleh dan tampak menemukan Reborn yang berjalan kearahnya, "kau tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi seperti saat kau kembali dari masa depan."

…

"Seburuk apa yang kau lihat?"

"Buruk—sangat buruk," meminum tehnya untuk menenangkan diri, tampak Fon menutup matanya dan menghela nafas, "aku datang disaat yang tidak tepat saat itu. Tetapi, aku sedikit banyak mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat membaca surat dari diriku di masa itu."

Fon memberikan secarik kertas pada Reborn—kertas yang ditulis oleh Fon dimasa depan dan diberikan pada Tsuna. Sebuah tulisan cina yang tentu bisa diartikan oleh pemegang Sun Pacifier itu.

'_Penghianatan._

_Penghancuran cincin Vongola—Rencana gagal._

_Tsunayoshi mencoba untuk bernegosiasi dengan Byakuran dan juga Yoshimune.'_

"Apa—"

"Kau tahu apa yang kulihat saat lima menit berada disana?" Tsuna yang baru saja mengambil kertas itu tampak mendengar pembicaraan dari Fon dan Reborn dari koridor rumah, "Tsunayoshi-kun…dibawa ke markas Vongola dengan luka tembak di dadanya…"

**{5}**

Tsuna berjalan dengan perlahan tidak perduli apakah ia terlambat atau tidak. Perkataan Fon terngiang di telinganya dan tampak membuat tubuhnya memucat dan gemetar. Apa maksudnya dengan dirinya yang terluka di dada? Bukankah itu berarti ia bisa tewas? Sepuluh tahun lagi—

'_Apa yang terjadi…'_

DUG!

"I—ittei," tidak memperhatikan jalan membuatnya menyandung seseorang yang tergeletak di tanah. Tampak panik mengira kalau orang itu terluka atau tewas, ia dengan segera berdiri dan mencoba memeriksanya tentu dengan penglihatannya juga.

"H—hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tsuna sedikit terkejut saat melihat sebuah flame berwarna orange. Ia jarang melihat flame berwarna itu, hanya dia, Yoshimune, dan juga ayahnya yang memiliki flame berwarna seperti itu.

"A—ahaha, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tersandung saja." Orang itu tampak tertawa dan mencoba untuk berdiri. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna cokelat itu tampak mencoba berdiri dan melihat kearah Tsuna, "eh, Yoshimune?"

"H—huh? Ti—tidak aku bukan Yoshi-kun," jawab Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak sedikit mundur. Pemuda itu tampak meneliti, melihat kearah sebuah foto dan membandingkannya. Oh, warna rambutnya berbeda—tentu bukan orang yang ia cari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, seragammu dari Namichuu bukan?" Tsuna mengangguk dengan cepat, "apakah kau bisa mengantarkanku ke Namichuu? Aku sedikit tersesat setelah terpisah dari temanku…"

"Ba—baiklah," Tsuna mengangguk, tidak masalah dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu. Mendengar dari suaranya sepertinya orang itu adalah orang yang lebih tua darinya. Dengan segera berjalan dengan sebuah tongkat di tangannya—membuat pemuda itu tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau memakai tongkat itu?"

"Ma—maaf, aku tidak bisa melihat dan membutuhkan tongkat ini untuk berjalan," Tsuna membungkukkan kepalanya, namun pemuda itu hanya diam karena terkejut mendengarnya, "te—tetapi tenang saja, aku hafal dengan langkah dan juga suara yang menandakan kalau kita sampai di Namichuu…"

"Oh—baiklah…" dan mereka berjalan kembali kearah Namichuu sambil berbincang-bincang, "namaku adalah Dino, bagaimana denganmu?"

"T—Tsunayoshi," Tsuna juga menyadari kalau namanya menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu bukanlah orang Jepang.

"Aku akan menjadi guru Bahasa Inggris bersama dengan temanku, mungkin saja aku akan mengajar di kelasmu Tsuna," jawab Dino itu tampak tersenyum lebar. Ternyata benar, Dino lebih tua darinya.

"A—aku hanya berharap kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan kekuranganku dan memperlakukanku seperti murid lainnya—" jawab Tsuna sambil tertawa pelan. Dino tampak tertawa dan menepuk kepala Tsuna.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengistimewakanmu karena kekuranganmu itu. Tetapi aku harus sedikit mengawatirkan temanku yang akan ikut juga," Dino menggaruk dagunya dan Tsuna hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung, "yah, terutama kau dengan pendengaran tajammu, mungkin akan sedikit susah karena suaranya—"

"VOOOOOOI, HANEUMA!"

Dan hari-hari di Namichuu akan semakin kacau karena kedatangan mereka berdua. Itu yang difikirkan oleh Tsuna—dan benar-benar akan terjadi.

**{To be Continue}**

VOOOI! Dua guru gaje nan uhukseksiuhuk bakal ngajar di Namichuu :3 kenapa tukang toa juga ikut? Nah nanti bakal dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Sekarang chapter Lambo, I-Pin, (sedikit) Bianchi yang dirangkum jadi satu chapter :D apakah aneh atau sedikit maksa? U_U

Dan plot yang sedikit maju dan sedikit menjerumus ke Future Arc :D entah kenapa saya pengen aja Fon yang adult muncul, makanya dibuat jadi gitu hehehe…

Makasih buat review, fave, dan follownya ^^ saya akan menunggu yang lainnya~

**{RnR}**

Guest {Maaf lama, ini sudah dilanjut :)}

Amifujo {Makasih ^^ ini sudah di lanjut :D}

Shery {Ja—jangan pakai –sama O.O panggil aja A-kun :D ini sudah diupdate semoga memuaskan ^^}

TheOneWhoHopeForTheBest {Makasih ^^ saya soalnya ga bisa bikin humor sih hehehe ^^a}

Fan-chan {Hehe, makasih~ :D bejeg aja Yoshi-kun, gpp kok #heh}

My . haine {Lambo~ plus I-Pin, Bianchi, Future!Fon, dan juga Dino serta tukang Toa #ditusuk}

Kisasa Kaguya {Masih menebarkan panah asmara XD #apa Xanxus belum muncul tapi ukenya udah muncul XD Dino juga sudah muncul. Urutannya ga saja samain sama manga/animenya sih ' ')a}

Sinister {Babang kuda udah muncul~ 'v' makasih ya ^^}

Guest {Bianchi dan Dino silahkan dinikmati~ tapi Dino baru muncul bener di chap selanjutnya :D Lambo I-Pin juga sudah muncul :D}

Matthew Shinez {Dia masih sikapnya Tsundere, ga mau ngaku kalau dia mau baikan sama Tsuna XD sudah update dan kemunculan Dino yang masih sedikit XD nfu~ tapi kalau jadi sih saya mau masukin RF soalnya Alaudenya muncul dimana '3'}

Widi Orihara {Sudah di update XD makasih sudah dibaca XD}

Edden {Blackbird memang dapet ide dari sana, tapi ga translate sih :'? tapi ffic "Not just a Dame Tsuna" yang mana? O_oa saya malah ga pernah baca 'A'a dan lagipula Blackbird saya ga pake semuanya dan ga sama persis plek.}

Ao Simizu {Makasih ^^ sudah di update kok :)}

Azriel1827 {Eh agak kecepetan yah? O_o wah jangan-jangan yang ini juga… :'| dan yep, prestasi Yoshi itu palsu. Mochida ga jadi guardian, masa Ryouhei dibuang demi Mochida :'| dia Cuma jadi anggota biasa tapi mungkin yang paling dekat sama guardian + Tsuna kok.}

Armelle Aquamar Eira {Makasih ^^ yep, itu Dino sudah muncul~}

Vj Baka Dobe {Makasih ^^}

Alicia . Usagi {Mochida itu di anime awalnya Antagonis, tapi kalau dilihat di Future Arc Anime dia jadi aliansi Vongola kok ' ' makasih XD}

Guest {Maafkan typonya ._.}

Hikari Vongola {Murid Fon I-Pin dong :D Lambo juga ada~ silahkan sudah dijadiin satu chap XD}

Sankyuuni {Jangan dong, dia juga jadi pemeran yang cukup penting kok –buat antagonis-}

Fansgirl {Yep, dia tipe sun, sebenernya Cuma ngira-ngira dari sifat sih, ga tau bener atau salah XD dia maunya Storm tapi entah kenapa lebih cocok ke Sun.}

Sherry Dark Jewel {Ada satu atau dua alasan :) ga dong~ Mochida Cuma jadi anggota Vongola tanpa jabatan Guardian. Lagipula dia punyanya Sun Flame bukan Thunder :D dia mungkin bisa dibilang mendekati Guardian walaupun bukan ' '}

Himeji Arisa {Maunya juga Hibari sih awalnya XD tapi entah kenapa pengen jadiin Mochida baik XD D18nya chap selanjutnya kok, kan Dino udah muncul –dengan tidak elitnya- saya juga OTP sama D18 kok :'|}

Meilina . putri . 79 {Ciao juga :D sudah di update nih, semoga ga mengecewakan ^^}


	6. Chapter 6

Title :He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

Genre :Family/Adventure

Pairing :6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership), XS~

KHR © Amano Akira

Warning :OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

{6}

Chap. 6, Chaotic First Day

{6}

"VOOOOI HANEUMA!"

Tsuna menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengarkan teriakan itu. Dino tampak hanya tertawa melihat seseorang berambut putih panjang yang tampak berjalan cepat menuju ke dekatnya. Tsuna sendiri segera bersembunyi di belakang Dino untuk berlindung dari apapun yang bersuara sangat keras dan memiliki flame berwarna biru itu.

"Squallo, kau menakutkan semua orang disini—" jawab Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan Squallo yang tentu saja tidak perduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan oleh Dino. Namun tatapan tajam masih diberikan oleh pemuda bernama Squallo itu pada orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ini semua karena kau brengsek! Sampah yang kau sebut tangan kananmu itu sudah menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan kita dan kau menolak—" kalau dibayangkan tampak api yang keluar dari mulut Squallo yang sedang berkoar saat itu, "kau benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kau orang yang SANGAT ceroboh! Lalu bagaimana kita bisa sampai ke Namichuu kalau kita tersesat seperti ini!"

"T—Tenang saja Squallo, Tsuna akan mengantarkan kita," Dino menaruh kedua tangannya di depan tubuhnya untuk memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan juga Squallo.

"Tsuna?" Squallo menoleh pada pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak masih bersembunyi dan memegang punggung baju Dino. Menyadari sesuatu yang mirip dengan targetnya sekarang, Squallo tampak menunjuk kearah Tsuna dengan tangan kanannya yang merupakan sebuah pedang, "VOOOOI! Kau si sampah itu bukan—Sawada Yoshimune! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang brengsek!"

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna yang tidak tahu apapun tampak melepaskan pegangan dari Dino. Squallo mengayunkan pedangnya dan mencoba untuk menebas Tsuna. Saat ini ia sangat berterima kasih pada Fon dan juga Hibari yang sudah melatihnya dengan suara dan juga angin yang berhembus untuk mengetahui gerakan lawan, '_tunggu, ia memakai pisau?!_'

Kalau saja Tsuna tahu kalau yang digunakan adalah yang lebih parah.

Dino dan juga Squallo tampak terkejut dengan gerakan Tsuna yang mencoba untuk menghindari semua serangan Squallo. Terutama Dino yang mengetahui kalau Tsuna tidak bisa melihat, dan Squallo bukanlah pemakai pedang yang biasa. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan itu—kalau seperti ini Squallo sendiri juga akan naik darah dan serius ingin menebasnya.

"Tunggu Squallo, dia bukan Yoshi—" Dino menghentikan Squallo saat ia sedang lengah karena terkejut. Squallo mengerutkan dahinya dan meneliti Tsuna lebih jauh lagi. Oh, rambutnya berbeda, tentu saja ia bukan Yoshimune. Heran, kenapa semua orang tidak meneliti Tsuna terlebih dahulu sebelum men-judgenya sebagai Yoshimune. Oh, ia lupa—tidak ada yang tahu tentang dirinya.

"Sampah ini terlalu mirip dengan si brengsek itu!"

"Hanya mirip, lagipula yang kita tahu dari Nono adalah Yoshimune satu-satunya anak dari Iemitsu bukan?" Ouch, Tsuna merasa sebuah panah tampak menusuknya saat mendengar itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar itu, tetapi itu tetap membuat hatinya sakit setiap mendengarnya.

"VOOOOI ia terlalu mirip untuk orang yang asing!"

"Maa, tetapi kau tahu bukan—"

"U—uhm, Yoshi-kun adalah saudara kembarku," Dino dan juga Squallo menoleh pada Tsuna yang berbicara dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua. Tunggu, saudara kembar? Tidak pernah mendengar kalau pewaris darah Vongola Primo yang terakhir ada dua, "na—namaku adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi..."

...

"HAAAAH!"

**{6}**

Tinggalkan trio bodoh itu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada kedua (calon sekaligus mantan) guardian yang sudah sampai di sekolah sejak jam pertama berbunyi. Akan diadakan ujian setelah makan siang, dan Yamamoto meminta Gokudera untuk mengajarkannya, yang berakhir dengan mereka duduk berhadapan sambil belajar.

Bagaimana Gokudera pada akhirnya bisa setuju dengan itu? Mari kita sedikit flash back beberapa menit sebelumnya.

"Untuk apa aku mengajarkanmu Yakyuu Bakka?"

"Karena—" mencoba untuk mencari cara agar Gokudera bisa mengajarinya, bayangkan sebuah bohlam bersinar di atas kepala Yamamoto, "kalau aku melakukan perbaikan nilai, Tsuna akan khawatir dan bertanya padamu."

"Kenapa Tsuna-sama harus khawatir padamu?!"

"Karena kita biasanya pulang bareng bukan? Jadi kalau tiba-tiba aku tidak ada?" entah bagaimana otak Gokudera yang biasanya jenius itu sedikit konslet dan membuatnya percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yamamoto.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu, tetapi ini hanya karena Tsuna-sama, bukan karena aku mau!" menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan tajamnya dan dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari sang pemilik Rain Flame itu.

Dan seperti itulah pada akhirnya mereka berada dalam posisi ini, dengan Gokudera yang mengikat rambutnya ke belakang dan memakai kacamata, sementara Yamamoto yang tampak memperhatikan **Gokudera** bukan pelajaran yang diajarkan.

'_Wow, lehernya benar-benar putih dan juga halus. Apakah kulit orang Italia memang seputih ini…?'_ Yamamoto masih melihat malah kearah leher Gokudera dan beralih pada wajah Gokudera yang masih serius dengan apa yang diajarkannya_, 'wajahnya memang terlihat memiliki aksen Jepang, hanya karena iris matanya yang indah dan juga warna rambutnya saja yang membuatnya tidak terlihat seperti orang Jepang…'_

"Jadi setelah kau masukkan dengan ini—"

'_Aku bisa mencium wangi shamponya dari sini. Ah rasanya aku ingin mencium rambutnya—'_ semakin aneh pemilikiran Yamamoto, sayangnya yang bersangkutan tidak bisa membaca fikiran mesum pemuda di depannya, _'bibirnya terlihat ingin dicium. Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya mencium Gokudera…'_

"Hasilnya adalah seperti ini dan—"

'_Tunggu, apa yang aku fikirkan? Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh!'_ menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi melihat ke depannya, _'tetapi aku tidak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya. Rasanya, akan benar-benar sia-sia kalau aku tidak melihat Gokudera dalam penampilan seperti ini…'_

"Oi, kau dengar aku tidak Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Hayato—" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Gokudera, Yamamoto tampak berdiri dari tempatnya.

"A—apa? Dan sejak kapan aku memperbolehkanmu memanggil nama kecilku?"

Yamamoto yang awalnya menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh gemetar tampak menatap kearah Gokudera dengan wajah yang bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana ini, sedaritadi aku melihatmu, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan rasanya ingin menciummu!"

_Krik… krik… krik…_

Entah kenapa disaat seperti ini suasana kelas penuh dan sepi ketika mendengarkan pernyataan berani dari seorang Yamamoto Takeshi pada pemuda di depannya yang sekarang ini membatu sejenak. Yang kumaksud memang benar-benar membatu, seperti batu.

…

Dan neraka dunia sudah muncul di kelas Sawada Tsunayoshi saat seorang Gokudera Hayato menyelipkan dinamit di semua ruas tangannya dan siap untuk melemparkannya pada seorang Yamamoto Takeshi.

"MATILAH SANA BODOH!"

**{6}**

"Kau masih berani masuk setelah terlambat hingga pelajaran kedua—sepertinya aku harus mengakui keberanianmu Sawada Tsunayoshi," nada monoton yang tampak mengintimidasi itu membuat Tsuna meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia tahu kalau ia sudah terlambat hingga pelajaran pertama selesai, tetapi beberapa peristiwa membuatnya lupa dengan hal itu.

Sementara Dino dan juga Squallo tampak berdiri di belakangnya dan tampak melihat sekeliling. Tsuna memucat bahkan tidak bisa berbicara ataupun menatap mata Hibari secara langsung.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Gu—guru baru, aku mengantarkan mereka sampai disini karena mereka tersesat," Hibari menatap kearah Squallo dan juga Dino yang pada akhirnya menatap kearah Hibari. Belum sempat merespon, saat Hibari sudah melayangkan tonfa kearah leher Dino yang tampak menempelkannya di leher, "HIIII Hibari-san!"

"Tattoo tidak diperbolehkan disini, walaupun kau adalah seorang guru."

'_Ia cepat,_' Squallo dan Dino tampak terkejut namun mencoba untuk tenang. Hibari menoleh kearah Tsuna yang tampak tidak sadar ditatap namun mencoba untuk menghentikan Hibari yang tampaknya sedang kesal.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, kembali ke kelas. Hukumanmu adalah latihan diperpanjang selama 1 jam," tampak memucat dan mengangguk, tidak berani untuk membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Hibari padanya. Membungkuk pelan kearah ketiganya sebelum pergi dari sana dengan cepat, "sekarang, karena kau memakai tattoo di lingkungan sekolah dan juga rambut yang terlalu panjang. Kamikorosu."

Dino dan Squallo tampak hanya sweatdrop melihat apa yang akan mereka hadapi hari ini. Sebuah tonfa tiba-tiba saja sudah melayang di depan Squallo yang langsung dihindari olehnya. Hibari belum selesai saat ia mengayunkan sekali lagi tonfa di tangannya satu lagi dan membuat Squallo harus memaksakan diri menghindar.

"Wao, tidak buruk sama sekali—" namun karena Hibari memang lebih mantap untuk bergerak, ia dengan segera mengayunkan tonfanya sekali lagi untuk menyerang Squallo yang tidak siap dengan serangan ketiga. Namun dengan cepat Dino bergerak dan menahan serangan Hibari dengan cambuk miliknya, "apa, aku akan menghabisimu setelah dia. Jangan menggangguku."

"Tetapi aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu."

"Hoo? Kau berani melawanku? Sebenarnya hukumanmu lebih berat darinya, dan kalau memang kau ingin menghentikannya, itu artinya kau akan melawanku sekarang juga—" Hibari melayangkan kakinya dan akan menendang Dino yang menghindar dengan segera, "heh, dua guru yang tidak biasa kurasa…"

"Dan murid yang tidak biasa juga sepertinya?" Dino tampak mencoba untuk menahan semua serangan dari Hibari, sementara Squallo yang melihat itu tampak mencerna apa yang terjadi selama beberapa menit sebelum membulatkan matanya.

"VOOOOI! KAU LUPA KALAU KAU BODOH KALAU TIDAK ADA ANAK BUAHMU HANEUMA!" oh terima kasih untuk Squallo yang terlambat untuk mengatakannya. Saat Dino mencoba untuk melempar tonfa yang kini terlilit di cambuknya, namun bagian bawah cambuk yang ada di tanah tampak terinjak olehnya.

Apakah bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi? Dino yang kehilangan keseimbangan, tampak tersandung dan mendorong Hibari yang ada di dekatnya (karena sebuah tonfanya terlilit oleh cambuk milik Dino). Dan yang membuat keadaan semakin gawat adalah, ketika mereka jatuh (dengan posisi Dino di atas Hibari) tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan karena mereka berdua benar-benar tidak menyangka akan terjatuh seperti itu.

Dan sebagai catatan, kejadian itu hanya terjadi selama 2 sampai 4 detik lamanya.

Hening berkepanjangan, bahkan anak-anak yang sedang melakukan pelajaran PE di dekat sana hanya bisa terdiam menatap sang Fuuki Inchou yang terkena ciuman oleh orang asing yang membawa cambuk di tangannya. Entah ia suka BDSM atau apa.

…

"Ma—maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan itu padamu benar!" Dino yang pertama kali sadar dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya dengan wajah yang memerah serta menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan seperti seorang murid SMA yang ciuman pertamanya diambil.

"Kau—" tentu bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi pada sang Fuuki Inchou kita yang tercinta, ia berdiri dengan kedua tonfa di tangannya dan aura gelap yang bahkan bisa menakuti dewa neraka sekalipun, "—Kamikorosu…"

**{6}**

"Namaku adalah Dino, aku berasal dari Italia dan mulai sekarang menjadi guru bahasa inggris di kelas kalian sekaligus menjadi wali kelas kalian. Salam kenal—" tersenyum lebar, pemuda berambut blonde dengan mata kecokelatan dan juga kacamata yang terbingkai dengan bagus di wajahnya kini berdiri di depannya.

Walaupun dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya (yang tentu karena sang Fuuki Inchou) dan juga perban yang menutupi tattoonya karena Hibari juga, charmnya sebagai seorang guru tertampan di Namimori tetap saja terlihat.

Kedua? Tentu saja Squallo-sensei~

Yang akan diperkenalkan besok saat pelajarannya berlangsung di kelas Tsuna.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan di hari pertamaku berada disini?" tersenyum lebar, dan tentu saja perkataan itu langsung dijawab dengan beberapa tangan yang mengacung ke atas dan mencoba untuk menarik perhatian sang guru.

"Sampai kapan sensei ada disini?"

"Kenapa sensei pindah ke Jepang?"

"Sensei benar-benar pandai berbahasa Jepang!"

"Apakah sensei tertarik menjadikan murid sensei sebagai kekasih?"

Dan Dino tampak _sweatdrop_ mendengarkannya. Bagaimanapun yang mengatakan hal itu kebanyakan adalah siswi—atau lebih tepatnya semuanya adalah siswi. Berusaha untuk tetap ramah, tampak membenahi buku dan memberikan senyuman yang lebih lebar.

"Entahlah sampai kapan, aku akan berada disini dalam waktu yang lama namun terkadang aku akan izin untuk kembali ke Italia tetapi aku akan kembali. Kenapa aku pergi ke Jepang, karena aku menyukai Negara ini. Beberapa teman-temanku adalah orang Jepang, dan itu sebabnya bahasaku cukup bagus, dan yang terakhir—errr… tidak." Walaupun mengatakan seperti itu, entah kenapa wajahnya memerah sambil menutupi mulutnya mengingat apa yang terjadi tadi.

"Selain aku, temanku juga ada yang menjadi guru disini. Dan dilihat dari jadwal kalian, sepertinya besok kalian akan bertemu—" dan semua pertanyaan seperti apakah lebih tampan atau sama tampan, bagaimana wajahnya, dan juga apa yang diajarkan olehnya diberikan kembali untuk Dino, "dia itu—"

"VOOOOOOI!" suara itu menggelegar bahkan dari lantai dua tempat kelas Tsuna dan juga yang lainnya berada. Menutup matanya dan menutup telinganya—itulah yang dilakukan oleh semua murid saat mendengarkan suara yang menggelegar cetar membahana itu, "JANGAN LAMBAN DASAR KALIAN SAMPAH!"

Wao, entah pelet apa yang digunakan Reborn untuk memasukkan guru dengan suara Toa nan cantik itu ke Namichuu. Yang pasti, tidak akan pernah ada kata sunyi saat berada di dekat Squallo. Saat menoleh pada asal suara, terlihat guru berambut perak yang tampak memakai pakaian olah raga dan melihat beberapa murid yang sedang berlarian.

Squallo menjadi guru PE, sudah dipastikan akan menjadi sebuah Sparta yang bagus dan menyamai Lal Mirch.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran kita. Sebaiknya aku mengabsen kalian samba berkenalan. Oke?" tersenyum dan para murid segera mengangguk dengan wajah memerah, "pertama—"

Dan Dino segera mengabsen para karakter tidak berguna yang tidak akan diberikan nama itu. Hingga pada sebuah nama yang Dino kenal dan segera menoleh sebelum mengatakan namanya.

"Gokudera Hayato." Dan ia segera menoleh kearah pemuda berambut perak itu untuk menemukan ia yang duduk di depan seseorang sekarang tampak asik mengobrol sementara yang diajak berbicara hanya tersenyum gugup saja. Ia tidak pernah melihat Gokudera yang terkenal liar itu tampak sangat menyukai berbicara dengan seseorang, "Gokudera Hayato?"

Berdecak kesal saat namanya dipanggil, menatap kearah Dino dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan mengulangi seolah kau tidak kenal aku Haneuma, kau sudah menghabiskan waktuku yang berharga," dengan Tsunayoshi Sawada. Dino hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Saat Gokudera akan menyumpal mulut Dino dengan dinamitnya, tangan Tsuna menghentikannya dan hanya dengan isyarat gelengan kepala, Gokudera segera tenang dan duduk kembali.

Wow, orang yang terkenal liar seperti Gokudera bisa dijinakkan? Siapa dia. Itu yang menjadi pertanyaannya. Namun, mengingat laporan Reborn tentang Gokudera yang ikut dengan kelompok Yoshimune (laporan yang ia dapat sebelum peristiwa dimana Gokudera berpaling pada Tsuna), tidak heran kalau yang bisa menenangkannya adalah Yoshimune bukan?

Murid di belakang Gokudera tampak menunduk sehingga Dino tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Namun melihat siluetnya sepertinya memang Yoshimune.

Meneliti orang yang ada di belakang Gokudera, membuat Dino tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan padanya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan—" sekali lagi karakter tidak bernama dan tidak berguna, lalu, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Ah, anak baik yang menarik karena ia tidak bisa melihat namun masih bisa menghindar dari serangan Squallo. Dan yang lebih menarik mengaku kalau ia adalah saudara kembar dari Yoshimune. Kalau benar seperti itu, mereka akan lebih sering bertemu sekarang.

"H—hai, sensei…"

Suara itu terdengar dengan tangan yang tampak terangkat. Orang yang ada di belakang Gokudera bukanlah Yoshimune tetapi Tsunayoshi. Tunggu, kenapa Gokudera terlihat sangat patuh pada Tsuna? Bukankah yang akan menjadi Vongola Decimo adalah—ah sudahlah ia benar-benar bingung dengan ini. Akan ia tanyakan pada Reborn setelah ini.

"Selanjutnya, Sawada Yoshimune?"

Dan kali ini adik seperguruannya yang akan menjadi Vongola Decimo. Yang ia tahu, Reborn adaalh orang yang pemilih, pasti Yoshimune tidak kalah jauh dengan Tsuna yang baik dan tampak ramah. Benar bukan?

"Ya, sensei."

Suara itu dengan nada yang tidak terlalu senang dan dalam keadaan mood yang parah, Dino melihat dua kursi dari kanan Tsuna. Seorang yang mirip dengan Tsuna namun dengan raut wajah yang tampak tidak bersahabat. Ya, walaupun Dino belum berbicara dengan Yoshimune, sepertinya anak itu bukanlah calon yang cocok untuk menjadi pemimpin Vongola.

Dan ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya.

"Baiklah," mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, kembali memanggil semua anak yang tidak perlu disebutkan namanya itu, "Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Hai sensei!" tampak Yamamoto mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Namun tampak aura-aura aneh dan tidak jelas seperti aura membunuh menyebar di sekeliling tubuhnya entah kenapa. Dinopun pada akhirnya menyadari itu dan hanya _sweatdrop_ memikirkan apa yang ia lakukan sampai membuat pemuda itu marah, _'kenapa aku jadi kesal karena Gokudera seperti mengenalnya dekat?'_

"Baiklah kita akan lanjutkan…"

**{6}**

"Pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja, ingat dengan apa yang kuajarkan hari ini dan ulangi lagi di rumah," Dino menepuk bukunya di atas meja dan tampak menyudahi pelajaran saat bel istirahat siang berbunyi, "Sawada Yoshimune, kau bisa membantuku untuk membawa bahan hari ini?"

"Ah, biarkan dame-Tsuna saja yang melakukannya sensei, ia yang biasa melakukannya—" Dino tampak menggerutu pelan saat mendengarkan hal itu. Bukan hanya egois, ia juga menyuruh saudaranya sendiri dan memanggilnya dame, "dame-Tsuna, kau akan melakukannya bukan?"

"Tidak—"

"Ah tidak apa-apa sensei, aku akan membantu—" tersenyum dan tampak mencoba untuk berjalan. Gokudera yang melihat itu tampak mencoba untuk membantu namun Tsuna hanya menggeleng dan menolak untuk dibantu oleh Gokudera. Berjalan dan akan mendekati Dino, saat tiba-tiba kaki Yoshi menjegalnya.

Tentu saja itu membuat Tsuna terjatuh dan tampak seisi kelas tertawa selain Dino, Gokudera, dan juga Yamamoto, serta Hana dan juga Kyoko yang kesal melihat mereka.

"Tsuna-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"I—iya Hayato-kun," tampak tertawa dan memegangi dahinya yang tersandung. Berjalan kembali menuju kearah Dino dan membawa tumpukan kertas yang akan dibawa oleh Dino. Dino sendiri tampak tersenyum dan membantunya untuk keluar dari kelas itu.

**{6}**

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena merepotkanmu."

Dino yang beberapa kali terjatuh dan tampak menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas yang dibawa membuat Tsuna memutuskan untuk membawa semua kertas itu sebelum mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk membereskan semua tumpukan kertas itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Dino-sensei," walaupun terlihat sedikit bingung dengan sikap ceroboh dari Dino, tetapi pada akhirnya Tsuna tidak mengatakan apapun yang berkaitan dengan itu, "baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu sensei. Selamat siang—" membungkuk dan segera berjalan menjauhi Dino yang masih melihatnya.

…

"Ia anak yang baik," Dino seolah berbicara pada orang, namun ternyata memang ada Reborn disana bersama dengan Fon yang tersenyum melihat sikap muridnya, "entah kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya dalam daftar kandidat. Apakah ia adalah anak bungsu dari kembar itu?"

"Tidak, ia lahir terlebih dahulu." Dan Dino tahu seharusnya yang mendapatkan posisi itu adalah Tsuna. Kalau saja Iemitsu mengatakan tentang keberadaan Tsuna, maka bukan Yoshimune yang mendapatkan posisi itu, "aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan dame-Dino, tetapi pada akhirnya yang harus meneruskan Vongola adalah Yoshimune."

"Dan kalau kau bisa memilih antara dua orang itu, aku bisa menebak kalau kau juga akan memilih Tsuna daripada Yoshimune," Dino menoleh pada Reborn yang hanya diam dan sudah bisa mencerna kalau jawabannya adalah iya.

"Aku lebih berharap kau menjadi tutor Tsuna Reborn."

"Jangan harap Dino-san, aku sudah menjadikannya muridku," Fon tampak tersenyum tenang namun perkataannya serius saat itu—kalau ia berani untuk merebutnya dari Fon, maka sesuatu yang tidak ingin dibayangkan akan dialami oleh Dino. Fon adalah master matrial art, tidak bisa ia berbuat yang aneh-aneh kalau masih ingin hidup.

"Aku lebih tertarik dan lebih setuju jika Tsuna yang menjadi Vongola Decimo."

"Bukan hanya kau yang memikirkan itu Dino, percayalah—bukan hanya kau…"

**{Masa 10 Tahun Setelah Itu}**

"Yang benar saja, kau berharap aku akan melakukannya?!"

Pria berambut pirang dengan tattoo di lehernya itu tampak berjalan cepat di lorong entah menuju kearah mana. Tampak sangat kesal, terlihat dari caranya berbicara dan juga caranya untuk berjalan yang tegas namun terlihat cepat.

"Cavallone sudah menjadi aliansi Vongola sejak dulu, saat zaman Vongola Primo. Kau tidak bisa melakukannya seenaknya dame-Dino," kali ini pria dengan topi fedora tampak berjalan mengikutinya. Tampak berbalik dan menatap garang kearah pria berfedora itu, dan berdecak kesal.

"Kau masih inginkan aku bekerja sama dengannya setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada adikku?" memukul dinding yang ada di sampingnya dan tampak memegang dahinya sambil menutupi kedua matanya yang menyiratkan amarah yang terasa darinya. Giginya tampak mengerat, dan tangannya yang bebas terkepal dengan erat.

"CEDEF terlalu bodoh untuk tetap beraliansi dengan mereka! Bahkan Varia tahu kalau itu hanyalah hal yang bodoh dan tidak berguna! Aku bisa menahannya selama ini karena ada Tsuna, dan apa yang ia lakukan ini—" pria berfedora—Reborn, tidak pernah melihat mantan muridnya semarah itu sebelumnya. Namun dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin, ia tidak sama sekali heran dengan sikap Dino, "Cavallone akan menghapus semua kerja sama dengan Vongola! Apapun yang kau katakan—dan kau sendiri yang tahu apa yang membuatku memutuskan hal itu—"

.

.

.

"Sawada Yoshimune—Vongola Decimo, membunuh Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

**{To be Continue}**

*uhuk* 8059 + D18 Everyone?

XDD

Finally, maaf kalau chap ini agak lama dan mungkin sedikit membosankan. Saya memang bikin penjelasan tentang hari pertamanya Dino sama Squallo kok :) dan mungkin besok baru akan perkenalan kalau ternyata Dino itu boss mafia juga ^^ dan Squallo yang merupakan guardian Varia.

Saya pribadi suka sama adegan 8059 yang entah gimana kepikiran begitu. Mengingat sikap polos Yamamoto dan easy goingnya. Dan ngomong-ngomong dia belum sadar kalau suka sama Goku, bahkan bingung kenapa dia pengen cium sama cemburu sama si Dino XD

Dan scene terakhir? Siapa yang menyangka kalau saya tetep bikin Yoshi jadi Vongola Decimo hayo~

Sudahlah, pokoknya begitu :D silahkan di review lagi ^^

**{RnR}**

**Himeji Arisa **{Yaaah namanya juga Dino tanpa Romario :D kan di canon Dino sempet jadi guru, yakin dong~ harusnya pertanyaannya "Yakin nih Squallo jadi guru?" XD yah pokoknya lihat aja gimana dia ;) si Hiu ada peran buat hubungan Tsuna sama Varia :/ dan D18nya ada tapi sedikit but langsung berani 8D #apanya}

**Meilina . putri . 79** {Ga papa kok XD makasih sudah review ^_^ ciao~}

**Ao Simizu **{makasih ^^ sudah lanjut kok :D}

**Widi Orihara **{mengorbankan diri ga ya ;D disini ada kilasan lainnya di 10 tahun yang akan datang tuh XD sudah update~}

**Armelle Eira **{sangat ramai XD silahkan dibaca~}

**Yuna **{iyep, maaf ya ^^ saya suka Allx27 tapi untuk ini dipaketin gitu dulu :)}

**Guest **{sudah :D}

**Matthew Shinez **{KYAAA Ternyata ada yang sepikiran sama saya O\\\O saya malah mikir kalau Fon lagi BDSM sama Reborn #hoi! Oke, memang RF sih dari awal, tapi saya tambahin kalau sudah ada scenenya~ makasih BTW ^^}

**Sherry dark jewel **{ga-ga, sudah cocok semua guardian Tsuna yang lama, ga pake di tuker apalagi Cuma sama Mochida D: memang 6927~ tapi kan Muku belum muncul~ 8D}

**Sinister lanstainer **{hohoho, satu per satu dong~ pertama Hiu untuk membuka hubungan Tsuna dengan Varia baru deh ke si boss tukang sampah dkk~ ini sudah kerasa belum 8059nya 8D #ngaco gantinya yang kemarin ga kerasa, gimana sama chap ini~ ^^}

**ReiRin-Kisuke **{Ga papa, asalkan and abaca ga perlu maksain buat review *walaupun saya ngarep* ini ga terlalu fast ya :| saya semangat karena reviewnya banyak sih 8D soalnya yang kelompok ini ga terlalu banyak ide buat kemunculannya jadi dijadiin satu deh D8 eh maaf typonya, author juga manusia ^^;}

**Yuki Amano **{biar ga kelamaan *ngomong aja ga ada ide* penasaran? Tuh di akhir Yoshi memang jadi boss Vongola 8D *evil laugh*}

**Vj Baka Dobe **{Makasih ini sudah diupdate ^^}

**Naozumi-kun** {sudah 8D}

**De-chan love-OPFTNS **{makasih XD}

**Alicia . Usagi **{apakah jadi lebih penasaran dengan fakta bahwa Yoshi Vongola Decimo~? ^^ Xanxus… mungkin nanti, dia masih demam (?) habis dibekuin Nono #plak tapi ntar XS kok ^^}

**Azriel 1827 **{yah awalnya memang Yoshi pengecut sih :/ yep, salah ngira kalau dia itu Yoshi~ bukan Cuma sekutu sama Byakuran ^^ Varia cs masih ngurusin Xanxus yang demam :/ #bukanwoi}

**Edogawa Riza **{Hm~ gimana yaaaa~ 8D dan kenapa semuanya bingung Dino jadi guru sih O.o kan di canon manganya Dino sempet jadi guru tuh}

**Hikari Vongola **{nah ini dia 8D dan lebih kasihan karena dia guru PE XD didikan dari orang yang biasa ngadepin Xanxus itu mungkin lebih bahaya daripada Lal XD ditambah suara toa~ bukan Squallo bakal jadi guru PE 8D *ngebayangin Squallo pake baju olah raga ketat trus pake topi rambut panjangnya diiket* /nosebleed Xanxus nanti dong~}


	7. Chapter 7

Saya pindah Q&Anya ke atas biar bisa dilihat sama yang lain ya :3

Ngomong-ngomong lihat semua review, apakah saya belum bilang kalau itu adalah kilas balik untuk spoiler **Future Arc**? O.o dan kalau mengerti kenapa saya bilang gitu, ya gitu deh ^^; #digampar

**Wookie **{Tehe, gpp kok :D kalau adegan terakhir di chap ini lumayan mengejutkan ga ya~ 6927 bibit-bibitnya bakal sudah bertebaran di chap ini kok~ silahkan aja dibaca :D}

**Alicia . Usagi **{Future Arc pokoknya bakal di munculin cuplikan2nya setiap end chapter 8D maaf kalau updatenya agak lama u.u}

**Dame dame no ko dame ku chan **{Ga papa ^^ waaah XD makasih ya udah nyempet2in baca~ makasih dan untuk chap ga tau sampe kapan hehehe… Mukuro nanti dong~}

**Arisa Akutagawa **{Memang pendek, kayaknya saya ga bisa bikin chap panjang2 lagi XD pokoknya akan lebih banyak lagi D18 + 8059 selagi menunggu 6927~}

**LalaNur Aprillia **{Iya dong~ bahkan lebih baik daripada Ie + Nana~ XS ada tapi entah Bel sama Mammon atau sama Fran :/}

**Yuna **{jika kepala Nappo sudah muncul XD #heh cinta segitiga? 6927100 atau 692700? Atau mau 2769100? #hoi}

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi **{Dua-duanya kali ya XD Yoshi jadi Vongola Decimo karena saya bosan sama story line yang isinya **Future Arc **Tsuna jadi Vongola Decimo kalau ada adik kembarnya #hayo spoiler# kayaknya OC atau bahkan dia ga punya guardian ' ' #beneran}

**ByuuBee **{Bodoh dan polos tepatnya… tenang aja, itu Cuma permulaan kok ;D Makasih ^^}

**Malachan12 **{Makasih ^^}

**Sherry dark jewel **{kufufufu ide yang bagus~ silahkan aja dibunuh Yoshinya gpp kok ^^}

**Armelle Aquamar Eira **{Kalau Tsuna jadi Vongola Decimo story line yang saya buat malah yang jadi kacau o.o #stopspoileroi#}

**ReiRin-Kisuke **{Karena saya Cuma punya waktu tengah malam buat update XD Tsuna jadiiii~ *sensor* pokoknya ada deh XD}

**Malachan12 **{Makasih ^^}

**Matthew Shinez **{Dino kan belum kenal Kyo-chan '3' D18 ekspos sip, RF ekspos lebih sip lagi~ ;) hahaha XD tapi masih mending dia teriak-teriak di tengah lapangan daripada harus di dalam ruangan XD}

**Himeji Arisa **{Makasih XD sudah di update lagi nih~}

**Yuki Amano **{Hm~ tapi Fon ke masa depan ga tau kalau Yoshi ttp jadi Vongola Decimo loh ;)}

**DeLoAniMan U-know **{Errr lihat aja nanti ^^; #apa}

**Azriel1827 **{Dua-duanya itu Yamamoto XD #ditebas makasih~ untuk 10 tahun kemudian… liat aja nanti :D}

**Guest **{sudah :D}

**Ao Simizu **{hm~ tapi kenyataannya begitu o.O #kejam makasih :D ga tau ini cepet atau ga updatenya XD}

**Naozumi-kun** {oke :D}

**Guest **{makasih XD}

**Adelia-chan22 **{memang kasihan XD tapi buat nyiksa Yoshimune juga sih XDa Yamamoto itu polos dan bego XD eh itu Cuma kilasan doang kok, timenya belum di skip kan belum ada Ryouhei sama Mukuro :) dan masalah Tsuna mati~~~ liat aja nanti ^^}

**Widi orihara **{#kabur pasti dong ;) #pedeamat pokoknya pairing harus jadi semua '^'}

**Sinister Landsteiner **{sama-sama :D ga tau kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepikiran begituan :'D syukurlah kalau suka XD dan semoga service D18 yang sedikit di chap ini akan memuaskan XD 8059nya belum ada sih di chap ini… Karena Tsuna *piiip* #apa yah pokoknya ntar lihat di Future Arc aja~ 6927nya sudah mulai kok 8D /tunjuk bawah/}

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{4}**

**Chap. 7, Superbi Squalo**

**{4}**

"VOOOOOI! NAMAKU ADALAH SUPERBI SQUALO KARENA GURU KALIAN TIDAK MASUK AKU AKAN MENGGANTINYA DENGAN PELAJARAN OLAH RAGA!" Oke, perkataan Dino tentang perkenalan guru baru besok tergantikan dengan adanya kabar kalau guru yang seharusnya masuk setelah jam istirahat tampak masuk rumah sakit karena radang telinga akut. Ya, para reader sudah bisa menebak penyebabnya bukan.

Bahkan saat perkenalanpun tampak semua murid telinganya berdengung dengan hebat, dan yang lebih parah hingga mata berkunang-kunang. Mereka tidak berani untuk pingsan kalau tidak diteriaki oleh guru baru yang cantik itu di depan telinga.

Oh, betapa horrornya membayangkan itu.

"Se—sensei, tetapi kami tidak membawa pakaian olah raga," jawab salah satu murid yang berani menanyakan itu pada sang guru.

"TIDAK PERLU PAKAIAN OLAH RAGA, APAPUN YANG KALIAN BISA GUNAKAN SEKARANG PAKAI SAJA! AKU TUNGGU DI LAPANGAN. LIMA MENIT!" Tangan author sampai sakit karena menekan caps terus. Tetapi siapa yang bisa membayangkan Squallo yang berbisik dengan suara pelan? Dan dengan kepergian dari guru baru itu, semuanya seolah merasakan surga di tempat mereka, "TIDAK DATANG, KALIAN AKAN MENYESAL!"

Dan dengan segera khayalan mereka segera berganti menjadi horror yang tidak bisa mereka bayangkan sama sekali. Apa yang lebih buruk daripada diteriaki oleh guru bersuara toa?

Dan dengan segera mereka mengganti pakaian mereka dalam waktu 5 menit entah dengan apa karena mereka tidak membawa pakaian olah raga sama sekali.

"Cih, malas sekali—memangnya apa yang bisa ia lakukan kalau kita tidak masuk? Bahkan nilai olah ragaku saja sudah bisa menutupi kalau aku tidak masuk satu atau dua kali," Yoshimune yang memang cari mati dan selalu ingin dibuat mati oleh reviewer tampak berdecih dan tidak perduli. Dengan segera berdiri dan tampak tidak mengganti pakaiannya sama sekali.

"Oi Yoshi, mau kemana?"

"Bolos, aku bahkan tidak akan yakin bisa bertahan dengan suara toa guru banci itu," jawabnya sambil membanting pintu di belakangnya. Tsuna tampak menghela nafas melihat kelakuan saudaranya.

"Tsuna-sama, kenapa kau hanya diam? Si hiu itu tidak akan menahan diri walaupun dengan anda."

"Kau bisa memakai pakaian base ballku Tsuna, beruntung pakaiannya baru kering setelah dicuci oleh manajer—ada tiga," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum dan menunjukkan tiga kaus base ball yang diambilnya entah kapan. Tsuna hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kedua temannya sebelum menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Gokudera.

"Eh, kenapa kau mengatakan seolah kau kenal dengan Squalo-sensei, Hayato-kun?"

"Oh, itu karena dia—"

"SATU MENIT LAGI!"

"HIEEEE!"

**{7}**

"KALIAN LAMBAN SAMPAH!"

Semuanya tampak sudah tidak memakai seragam, entah bagaimana dan darimana mereka mendapatkannya. Tampak berbaris dengan rapi ala tentara, tidak berani bahkan bergerak sedikitpun dan hanya bersikap sempurna.

"Bagus, sepertinya tidak ada yang berani membantahku apalagi membolos—" semuanya tampak sedikit merespon saat itu, bagaimana dengan Yoshimune yang membolos tadi. Entahlah bagaimana nasib—

"KALAU ADA YANG BERANI UNTUK MEMBOLOS SEPERTINYA, INI HANYA AKAN MENJADI HUKUMAN TERINGAN!" Tampak memukul pohon yang ada di belakangnya dimana tampak seseorang diikat kakinya dan digantung terbalik dan mata serta mulutnya diikat dengan kain putih. Tanpa bertanya mereka tahu siapa itu—Sawada Yoshimune, "JANGAN BERFIKIR KALAU AKU TIDAK INGAT DENGAN KALIAN!"

Tsuna tampak sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya. Mendengar kata hukuman untuk yang membolos, tentu saja ia tahu yang dimaksud adalah saudara kembarnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Tsuna?"

"Y—ya, aku hanya khawatir dengan Yoshi-kun," menghela nafas, memang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan saudara kembarnya itu, "apakah ia tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tsuna/Tsuna-sama," Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera mengatakannya bersama-sama. Merasa kalau Tsuna tidak perlu menghawatirkan orang seperti Yoshi. Ia tahu kalau keadaan Yoshi tidaklah baik—namun kedua temannya itu tentu mencoba untuk tidak membuatnya khawatir dengan saudara kembarnya.

"SEKARANG, LAKUKAN PUTARAN LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 5 KALI! YANG PALING TERAKHIR, AKU AKAN MENGHUKUMNYA!" Squallo mengibaskan pedangnya dan membebaskan Yoshimune yang saat itu masih terjebak. Terlepas dari ikatan itu, Yoshi baru saja akan memprotes saat sebuah pedang yang teracungkan padanya yang menjadi jawaban.

"Apakah kau ingin protes akan sesuatu?!" Squallo menatap tajam Yoshimune yang sedikit memucat sebelum berdiri dan berdecak kesal. Sementara semua murid yang ada disana tampak juga ikut memucat selain Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan juga Tsuna—berfikir satu hal.

_'Kenapa ada guru yang diperbolehkan membawa pedang?'_

"MULAI DARI SEKARANG!"

**{7}**

"Reborn mengatakan untukku datang ke atap setelah sekolah berakhir—walaupun aku tidak tahu untuk apa," Dino tampak berjalan bersama dengan Romario yang datang saat istirahat siang. Menaiki tangga dengan pria yang menjadi tangan kanannya itu dengan perasaan bingung namun tahu kalau itu bukanlah hal yang cukup baik jika Reborn yang menyuruh.

"Bagaimana dengan pertemuanmu dengan murid Reborn-san boss?" Romario yang memang tidak melihat saat Yoshimune muncul tampak bertanya pada Dino yang membalasnya dengan helaan nafas panjang saja. Dan sebagai tangan kanan yang sudah bekerja dengan Cavallone sejak Dino masih kecil, ia tahu kalau itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Awal yang buruk dan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kufikirkan," Dino menghela nafas dan tampak menapakkan kakinya di anak tangga terakhir, "aku malah lebih tertarik dengan Tsuna daripada bersama dengan Yoshimune."

"Tsuna?"

Dino membuka pintu, namun menemukan kalau sebuah tonfa tampak melayang kearahnya. Dengan segera mengeluarkan cambuknya dan melayangkannya hingga tonfa itu terpelanting tidak mengenainya ataupun Romario.

"Wao—" Dino yang mendengar suara itu menoleh dan menemukan Hibari berada disana bersama dengan Tsuna yang sedang bertarung. Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera berada di salah satu sisi sedang bertengkar satu sama lainnya.

"E—eh siapa?" Tsuna yang mendengar suara Hibari yang biasanya tampak terdengar kalau ada orang yang menarik itu membuatnya bingung. Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera tampaknya tidak akan membuat Hibari terkejut seperti itu. Menoleh—tentu ia menggunakan penglihatannya saat latihan bersama dengan Hibari, dan menemukan flame orange dengan tinggi yang cukup bisa membuatnya bisa menebak siapa di depannya.

"Tsuna, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"U—uhm, sedang berlatih bersama dengan Hibari-san," Tsuna tampak menghentikan kuda-kudanya dan menoleh pada asal suara dan juga asal flame milik Dino itu. Hibari yang tampak tidak senang karena pertarungan mereka tampak terhenti menggerakkan tonfa satunya yang tidak terlempar pada Tsuna.

DHUAG!

"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama!" melihat Tsuna yang terlempar tampak membuat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto mendekatinya untuk melihat keadaannya. Gokudera menatap tajam kearah Hibari yang masih menatap mereka.

"Teme!" Hibari tidak menghiraukannya dan tampak mengambil tonfa yang terlempar tadi. Menatap tajam kearah Dino yang meneguk ludahnya. Pertemuan Hibari dan juga Dino juga bukanlah hal yang bagus pagi tadi.

"Latihan kita tunda. Kau sudah mengganggu pertarunganku—" mengangkat tonfanya dan berhadapan dengan Dino yang terkejut karena itu, "kamikorosu…"

Tsuna tampak hanya bisa berdoa saat Hibari sudah mengatakan hal itu. Berdoa agar Dino selamat dari serangan Hibari, karena yang ia tahu—Dino adalah orang yang paling ceroboh yang ia temui.

"Kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya Kyouya akan mendapatkan mangsanya yang lain," suara itu terdengar saat sesuatu mendarat dengan lembut di atas kepalanya. Tentu saja Tsuna tahu kalau itu adalah Fon yang memang selalu muncul tiba-tiba sama seperti Reborn.

"E—eh maksud Fon-san?"

"Ia memang orang yang ceroboh Tsuna-sama, tetapi Haneuma itu tidak bisa diremehkan kalau ada satu saja anak buahnya berada di dekatnya," Tsuna menatap Gokudera yang seolah tahu dengan siapa Dino sebenarnya.

Dan benar saja, beberapa serangan dari Hibari tampak dihalangi oleh Dino—namun tidak dibalas oleh pria itu. Membuat Hibari menggerutu pelan dan tampak menghentikan serangannya sebentar.

"Bertarunglah denganku Herbivore." Entah kenapa Dino yang melihat wajah cemberut Hibari malah jadi salah tingkah dengan wajah mereka. Hingga ia tidak sadar kalau sebuah serangan sudah dilancarkan oleh Hibari dan mengenainya telak.

"Ow, kau benar-benar sangat kasar Kyouya—" empat persimpangan tampak muncul diatas kepala Hibari saat itu ketika mendengar nama kecilnya begitu saja disebutkan oleh orang asing yang ada di depannya. Dan dengan segera serangan susulan ia layangkan pada Dino yang masih belum siap.

Tetapi tentu saja Dino bukan hanya boss mafia tanpa kemampuan. Dengan segera ia kembali menahan serangan Hibari dan melemparkannya kembali.

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku seenaknya herbivore," Dino bahkan lupa kalau orang Jepang memiliki nama keluarga di depannya sebelum nama belakang. Berbeda dengan di Italia.

"Ma—maaf, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Ja—jadi, Hibari-kun?"

Satu serangan tampak hampir mengenai Dino dan bahkan Dino sendiri tahu kalau nama itu juga tidak disetujui oleh Hibari walaupun ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Kyo-kun?"

Dua serangan beruntun tampak akan mengenai Dino yang lagi-lagi hanya dihindari tanpa ada perlawanan seperti serangan balasan.

"Jangan menjadi pengecut herbivore, aku tahu kau bisa melawan."

"A—aku tidak ingin melukai murid biasa!" Dino benar-benar tidak ingin melukai Hibari tanpa ada alasan bukan. Hibari semakin kesal dengan kata-kata 'murid biasa' itu dan beberapa serangan beruntun yang bahkan susah untuk dihindari oleh Dino tampak dia lancarkan.

"Aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku bukanlah 'murid biasa'."

"A—apakah tidak apa-apa dibiarkan seperti itu?" Tsuna melihat kearah Fon yang tampak hanya diam dan tersenyum. Bukan ia yang menjawab pertanyaan itu, namun Romario yang tampak berjalan ke dekat Tsuna.

"Tenang saja, boss tidak akan mungkin kalah ataupun melukai anak itu," Tsuna sendiri tampak sedikit tersentak dan melihat kearah Romario (flamenya). Tunggu, boss?

"Boss?"

"Dia adalah Dino Cavallone, boss mafia Cavallone Famiglia ke sepuluh." Tsuna tampak membuka mulutnya lebar saat mendengar itu. Guru yang tampak sangat ceroboh itu adalah seorang boss mafia.

"Haneuma benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti boss mafia bukan Tsuna-sama," Gokudera yang seolah tampak mengetahui apa yang difikirkan Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan Tsuna hanya mengangguk, "selain di depan anak buahnya, Haneuma itu akan menjadi seorang yang sangat ceroboh. Tetapi karena saat ini ada anak buahnya, tentu saja ia tidak akan ceroboh."

Hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, namun segera menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh Dino-san disini?"

"Ia adalah mantan murid dari Reborn-san, dan ia ingin bertemu dengan anda sebagai adik sepergurunanya. Walaupun sedikit heran kenapa Reborn-san tidak ada disini," Romario masih tidak sadar kalau itu bukanlah Yoshimune hingga ia menatap Tsuna lebih jelas, "kukira, rambut anda berwarna kuning?"

"Kenapa semua orang salah mengira Tsuna-sama dengan si brengsek itu—" Romario tampak melihat Gokudera yang benar-benar kesal. Tsuna-sama? Dan si brengsek? Siapa yang dikatakan oleh Gokudera, dan kenapa ia tampak memanggil anak di depannya dengan Tsuna begitu juga dengan bossnya?

"Maaf ojii-san, tetapi kufikir anda tidak seharusnya salah mengira Tsuna dengan Yoshimune," kali ini tampak Yamamoto yang tersenyum dan menatap Romario, "dia adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi, bukan saudara kembarnya Saudara Yoshimune."

…

Sedikit terdiam sebelum menatap Fon yang tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. Melihat Tsuna yang masih cemas melihat kearah Dino dan juga Hibari, menyadari kalau matanya tampak kosong.

"Jangan menatapnya seolah Tsuna-sama adalah orang yang cacat! Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat ia tidak akan kalah dengan si brengsek Yoshimune itu! Bahkan Tsuna-sama lebih cocok menjadi Vongola Juudaime daripada dia—" Gokudera menatap Romario kesal. Tsuna sendiri tampak sedikit panik saat mendengar tentang Vongola Juudaime itu.

'_Ia tidak bisa melihat?'_

Belum saja Romario bisa memberikan pertanyaan lagi, saat melihat Dino yang tampak melilitkan cambuknya melingkari tubuh Hibari hingga tali cambuknya tampak terlilit seluruhnya dan mau tidak mau Dino berada dalam posisi seperti memeluk Hibari.

"Aku akan memanggilmu Kyouya sampai kau mengatakan padaku apa yang salah dengan semua nama itu," Dino menghela nafas dan masih belum menyadari posisi ambigu yang dibuatkannya. Hibari tampak kesal karena Dino tidak melawan dan hanya menahannya untuk menyerang.

'_Hooo, posisi yang bagus._' Romario dan juga Yamamoto tampak berfikir seperti itu sementara Gokudera tampak menatap Dino dengan tatapan aneh. Tsuna tampak sedikit tersipu saat melihat flame dari Dino dan juga Hibari yang tampak menempel dan itu artinya mereka sedang (dalam posisi seperti) berpelukan.

Suara seseorang yang tampak berjalan sambil berbicara terdengar bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa siswi yang entah cari mati atau tidak tahu kalau Hibari sering berada disini bersama dengan Tsuna tampak menatap ke depan dan melihat adegan Dino dan juga Hibari itu.

…

Tidak berani untuk berteriak di depan sang Fuuki Inchou, namun tampak menatap mereka dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang menutupi hidungnya dengan sebelah tangannya menahan mimisan mereka. Dengan segera membungkuk dan tampak berbalik untuk kembali masuk.

KYAAAA!

Hanya itu yang terdengar saat para siswi yang ternyata seorang Fujoshi numpang lewat keluar dari tempat itu meninggalkan Romario, Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan juga Tsuna yang masih normal tampak _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Mau sampai kapan anda memeluknya boss, kau bisa dianggap pedophilia—" Romario yang tampak berbicara membuat Dino menoleh pada Hibari yang menatapnya tajam. Namun yang ada, Dino tampak kembali gugup dan segera melepaskan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, tetapi kau tidak berhenti menyerang!" Dino tampak melepaskan cambuk itu dan Hibari yang sudah sangat kesal karena sebagian besar serangannya tampak tidak mengenai Dino hanya bisa berbalik dan tidak melakukan apapun yang difikirkan oleh Tsuna dan yang lainnya.

"H—Hibari-san, bagaimana dengan latihan?"

"Dihentikan. Aku malas bergabung dengan herbivore seperti kalian…"

**{7}**

"Namaku adalah Dino Cavallone, dan aku adalah mantan murid Reborn dan juga boss Cavallone Famiglia," Dino tampak berada di kamar Yoshimune dan tampak memperkenalkan dirinya. Disana juga ada Reborn, Fon, dan juga Tsuna yang entah kenapa ada disini.

"Hah? Aku tidak percaya kau adalah boss mafia," tampak menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan yang mungkin akan bisa membuat kesal semua orang kalau melihatnya. Tetapi, bagaimanapun Dino bukanlah orang yang tempramen walaupun pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa tidak merasa kesal.

"Jangan memandang rendah orang lain dame-Yoshi, kau yang sekarang tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Dino yang bisa menahan semua serangan Hibari Kyouya kalau saja ia tidak terpesona dengan anak itu," tampak Dino yang tersedak oleh ludah sendiri dan menatap Reborn seolah melihat Xanxus yang memakai pakaian balet berwarna pink. Horror—sumpah.

"Terserahlah, lagipula kau yang katakan sendiri kalau Vongola adalah famiglia yang paling kuat."

"Di tampuk kekuasaan Nono. Dan Cavallone adalah urutan ketiga dari mafia terbesar dan terkuat asal kau tahu dame-Yoshi," Reborn menatap Yoshi yang tampak sedikit tersentak dan memalingkan wajahnya begitu saja.

"Lalu, kenapa ada dame-Tsuna disini?"

"D—Dino-san yang mengajakku kemari," Tsuna tampak hanya menunduk dan tidak menatap Yoshi. Dino tampak tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Tsuna yang tampak berada di depannya.

"Tenang saja Tsuna, lagipula kalau Yoshi adalah adik seperguruanku, kau yang merupakan kakak Yoshi juga adalah adikku—" Dino mengedipkan matanya dan tampak merangkulkan tangannya di bahu Tsuna yang tertawa pelan, "lagipula kalian saudara kembar pasti cukup akrab satu sama lainnya."

Reborn dan Fon tampak menegang mendengarkan hal itu.

…

"Apakah aku salah bicara?"

"Siapa yang mau dekat dengan orang sepertinya, kami hanya sekedar memiliki ikatan darah saja," Dino tampak melihat tatapan kesal dari Yoshi saat menceritakan itu, "bahkan kalau bisa memilih aku tidak ingin bersaudara dengannya. Otou-san dan okaa-san saja tidak terlalu memperhatikannya dan menyerah dengannya."

Dino menatap Tsuna yang hanya diam dengan senyuman gugup dan juga tatapan sedih. Namun ia tidak sama sekali melawan dan hanya bisa diam tanpa berbicara apapun.

"Tsuna-sama!" suara itu membuat semuanya menoleh pada jendela dan menemukan Yamamoto dan juga Gokudera yang tersenyum sambil menatap kearah kamar Tsuna. Namun saat melihat kalau Tsuna berada di kamar Yoshi, mereka tampak sedikit menggerutu.

"A—ah, aku sudah berjanji untuk melihat latihan Takeshi hari ini. Maaf, aku akan meninggalkan kalian Dino-san, Reborn-san, Yoshi-kun, Romario-san—" Tsuna menunduk dan Fon tampak menaiki pundaknya sebelum Tsuna berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

**{7}**

"VOIIII APAKAH TIDAK ADA YANG MENARIK DISINI!"

Suara itu membuat mereka sedikit tersentak—ketika kaki mereka sampai di depan dojo milik keluarga Yamamoto. Teriakan yang tampak familiar, namun juga membuat mereka bergidik ngeri. Fon hanya tertawa mendengar teriakan itu.

"KALIAN SEMUA BENAR-BENAR SAMPAH APAKAH TIDAK ADA YANG LEBIH KUAT DARIPADA KALIAN?!"

Dan benar saja, saat pintu geser itu tampak dibuka, tampak beberapa murid yang berlatih di dojo menjauh saat salah satu dari mereka tampak terpelanting dihadapan seseorang yang tampak sangat familiar.

"S—Squallo-sensei?"

Menoleh dan menemukan Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, dan juga Fon.

"VOOOOI ARCOBALENO, KENAPA KAU BAWA—" kali ini sedikit mencoba untuk memperhatikan Tsuna agar tidak tertukar dengan Yoshimune. Melihat rambut cokelat itu, "—SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI KEMARI?!"

"Ka—kami ingin melihat Yamamoto berlatih disini sensei," Tsuna mendengar Squallo memanggil Fon dengan arcobaleno, sedikit bingung namun memutuskan untuk menanyakannya nanti saja, "uhm, sensei sendiri—apa yang sensei lakukan disini?"

"Kudengar disini dojo yang cukup terkenal. Aku ingin mencari lawan latihanku," Squallo melihat Yamamoto yang tampak sedikit terkejut melihat Squallo menatapnya. Berjalan, mencoba untuk mengecek postur dan juga tubuh Yamamoto dari atas hingga bawah.

"Kau bermain pedang?"

"Terkadang, Oyajii memintaku untuk menggantikannya mengajar beberapa anak yang pemula," Yamamoto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Squallo menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menoleh pada salah satu dari anggota yang ada disana.

"OI! BERIKAN SHINAI ITU PADANYA!"

Terlihat sedikit takut, beberapa anggota segera memberikannya pada Squallo yang segera melemparkannya pada Yamamoto.

"AKU INGIN MELIHAT KEMAMPUANMU BOCAH!"

"E—eh? Tetapi—" Squallo menatap tajam kearah Yamamoto yang tampak terdiam. Sementara Tsuna dan juga Gokudera hanya bisa menatap sang guru dengan teman mereka. Gokudera hanya pernah melihat pemuda itu memegang tongkat base ball dan Tsuna tampak khawatir karena merasa guru PE baru mereka itu bukanlah guru biasa.

"COBALAH SERANG AKU SAMPAH!"

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya!" tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah Squallo sebelum menerjang dengan shinai di tangannya.

**{7}**

"Latihan selesai!"

Squallo yang pada akhirnya menghabiskan waktu yang lama saat melawan Yamamoto tampak menghentikan latihan. Yamamoto sendiri tampak terluka cukup parah karena berhadapan dengan serangan-serangan shinai dari Squallo namun masih bisa bertahan dari serangan itu.

"Maa—benar-benar menyenangkan melawanmu sensei! Aku tidak pernah mengayunkan pedang sampai seperti itu sebelumnya," dalam hati sebenarnya Squallo sendiri juga tidak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan bertarung seperti itu dengan seseorang. Terutama dengan pemuda yang sangat muda seperti Yamamoto.

"Kau masih lemah sampah! Kau bahkan tidak mengenai seranganmu padaku!" Yamamoto tampak tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya sementara Squallo hanya berdecak kesal, "besok kau harus latihan denganku lagi, kabur—aku akan mengirismu menjadi sashimi kau tahu!"

"Eh tetapi besok aku—"

"TIDAK ADA ALASAN!"

Yamamoto tampak benar-benar bingung dan hanya menatap Squallo yang tampak berjalan menuju ke Takezushi. Besok ia memiliki latihan sore untuk base ball—ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan latihan itu begitu saja.

Tetapi—

Entah kenapa ia benar-benar menyukai sensasi saat ia memegang shinai itu dan mengayunkannya. Seolah ia memang menyukai permainan pedang seperti yang ia lakukan saat itu ketika melawan Squallo.

"Ta—Takeshi, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tsuna dan Gokudera mendekat dan tampak melihat keadaan Yamamoto. Tersenyum dan mengangguk, walaupun ia masih memikirkannya ia tidak boleh terlihat bingung di depan Tsuna ataupun Gokudera—atau mereka berdua akan benar-benar cemas.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Tsuna!"

**{7}**

"Bagaimana kemampuan anakku Superbi Squallo?"

Squallo yang tampak duduk di depan sushi bar itu tampak sedang menyantap tuna sashimi yang ada di depannya. Tsuyoshi yang tampak mempersiapkan pesanan Squallo yang lainnya tampak membelakanginya namun tetap berbicara dengan pemuda itu.

"Ia memiliki kemampuan yang alami, tetapi kau tidak pernah memaksanya untuk memegang pedang sama sekali—" Squallo menatap Tsuyoshi yang memberikannya sepiring Tororo, "aku tidak pernah mendengar lagi berita tentang Assasin dari CEDEF—Yamamoto Tsuyoshi sejak 10 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan bertemu saat aku sedang dalam misi mencari bocah Sawada itu."

"Aku sudah berhenti sejak istriku tewas, aku hanya tidak ingin Takeshi juga ikut dalam dunia gelap seperti mafia," Tsuyoshi tampak tertawa pelan dan Squallo menghela nafas karenanya, "tetapi kalau memang ia harus masuk ke dunia itu untuk melindungi sesuatu yang menurutnya penting…"

…

"Aku akan melepasnya."

"Maksudmu si sulung Sawada itu bukan? Anakmu itu benar-benar menempel pada sampah itu." Tsuyoshi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia tentu saja tahu tentang Yoshi yang akan menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo—dan itu artinya Tsuna juga akan terlibat bagaimanapun kondisinya, "bagaimana keadaan Xanxus? Kudengar ia sudah keluar dari hukuman Nonno?"

"Ia akan bergerak—kami Varia akan bergerak saat cincin itu akan dibawa oleh kalian," Squalo tersenyum licik kearah Tsuyoshi yang ada di depannya, "CEDEF akan membawa cincin itu tidak lama lagi bukan? Dan saat itu tiba—kami tidak akan tinggal diam."

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki hubungan dengan CEDEF—itukah sebabnya kau dengan santainya mengatakan hal itu padaku?"

"Mungkin saja, atau aku sengaja mengatakannya padamu agar ini menjadi lebih menarik?" Squallo tampak tertawa dan kembali memakan sushinya dengan tenang, "aku memberitahu tentang Sawada Tsunayoshi itu pada Xanxus."

Potongan yang dilakukan oleh Tsuyoshi tampak terhenti.

"Ia memiliki refleks yang tinggi, dan juga insting yang mengerikan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat, ia masih bisa membaca gerakanku hanya dengan angin dan juga perasaan."

"Apakah kau harus mengatakannya? Maksudku—kalau sampai Xanxus tertarik pada Tsunayoshi-kun, itu artinya ia benar-benar tidak akan keluar dari dunia mafia," Tsuyoshi menatap kearah Squallo yang tampak tidak mempermasalahkannya, "kuharap tidak akan terjadi apapun pada anak itu…"

"Oh, berharaplah Tsuyoshi."

**{7}**

Biasanya, bahkan ia merasakan kegelapan di dalam mimpinya. Disaat ia menutup mata ataupun membuka mata, ia hanya merasakan kegelapan yang membuatnya kesepian. Ia bukan buta sejak lahir—tetapi ia bahkan sudah melupakan bagaimana cahaya itu terlihat dan terasa.

Ia selalu berfikir 'apakah cahaya juga ikut menjauhinya?' apakah ia tidak akan pernah melihat seperti dulu—kenangan yang terlupakan darinya…?

Meskipun ia sudah memiliki teman-teman yang selalu ada di sampingnya, namun ia tetap merasakan kesepian karena cahaya yang dilihat oleh mereka tidak sampai olehnya.

Tetapi kenapa—

Saat ini walaupun kegelapan tampak menyelimutinya, tetapi sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini tampak nyata. Seolah terbuat dari kegelapan itu sendiri, dimana ia tenggelam dalam sebuah tabung yang berisi air. Rambut birunya menutupi matanya, dan tubuhnya terbalut dan terikat oleh sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak.

[ Sejak kapan ia bisa melihat sesuatu bahkan di dalam mimpinya? ]

"Oya, kenapa ada seseorang yang bisa masuk ke dalam mimpiku?"

Suara itu tampak membuatnya menoleh—menemukan pemuda yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam tabung itu. Tersenyum dengan mata yang tertutupi oleh poninya. Tsuna tampak diam dan hanya berdiri di depan pemuda itu.

"Mimpimu? Kenapa dipenuhi oleh kegelapan?"

…

"Aku bisa membuatnya menjadi apapun yang kuinginkan—dari dunia yang paling gelap, hingga yang dipenuhi oleh cahaya," saat mengatakan hal itu, pemandangan disekeliling mereka tampak menjadi sangat terang dan dipenuhi oleh padang bunga, "seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya itu—" pemuda itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan Tsuna berjalan mendekati pemuda itu sebelum menggerakkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi pemuda yang ada di depannya, "entah kenapa hanya ada kegelapan. Tetapi aku bisa melihat sosokmu…"

"Jangan berkata seolah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup dalam kegelapan itu…"

"Tentu aku tahu, entah sejak kapan cahaya menjauhiku dan aku hidup dalam kegelapan itu," Tsuna tertawa dan pemuda itu tampak menyadari kalau Tsuna tidak bisa melihat apapun, "kau satu-satunya yang kulihat saat berada di dalam kegelapan itu—mungkin karena kau merasakan kegelapan yang sama."

…

"Bedanya adalah saat kau bisa membayangkan cahaya itu, aku sendiri tetap berada di dalam kegelapan itu meskipun di dalam duniamu yang penuh dengan cahaya itu," menatap kedua iris heterochrome yang ada di depannya, "entah sejak kapan aku bisa melihat sesuatu selain kegelapan. Seperti kau—adalah sumber cahaya untukku…"

Pemuda itu hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, sementara Tsuna tampak memiringkan kepalanya dan tampak tersenyum bingung.

"Namaku adalah Tsunayoshi."

.

.

.

"Rokudo Mukuro…"

**{7}**

Ia merasa sudah tidur sangat lama, dan bahkan sekarang ia tidak bisa membuka matanya dengan bebas seolah ia baru saja sadar dari dibius oleh seseorang. Dan sebenarnya itu tidaklah salah—karena memang ia baru saja dibius oleh seseorang yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah—

"VOOOOI DIA SUDAH SADAR!"

PRANG!

"VOOOI BOSS BRENGSEK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Ushishishishi, sepertinya boss sedang dalam mood jelek."

"Muu, asalkan tidak ada kerusakan yang besar tidak akan apa-apa."

"Mou~ Kalian bisa membuat anak manis ini terkejut kau tahu~ kau juga sebaiknya kecilkan suaramu Squ-chan~"

"VOOOI BERHENTILAH MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU!"

Suara yang tampak familiar itu malah membuatnya terkejut dan mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tidak bisa. Sepertinya tubuhnya diikat agar ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"HIIEEEE! Ke—kenapa ini!" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dan secara refleks Tsuna memakai penglihatannya untuk melihat flame yang beragam. Orange, kuning, hijau, biru, indigo, dan juga merah, "S—Squalo-sensei!"

"Diamlah sampah—" sesuatu tampak terlempar kearahnya dan hampir saja mengenainya kalau saja tidak ada seseorang yang menangkapnya. Flame berwarna biru, sepertinya Squallo yang menangkapnya.

"VOOOI SUDAH KUBILANG IA TIDAK BISA MELIHAT, APAKAH KAU TULI BOSS BRENGSEK!"

"Diamlah sampah, aku kesal melihat wajahnya yang mirip dengan sampah brengsek itu—" suara itu berasal dari flame berwarna orange yang tampak cukup besar dan duduk didepannya. Tsuna sepertinya mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud dengan sampah brengsek itu.

"Aku tahu kau cukup bingung, tetapi kami membawamu ke Italia saat ini karena boss brengsek ini ingin bertemu denganmu—" Tsuna tampak sedikit gugup dan hanya menunduk sambil mengangguk. Squalo mengatakan kalau ada saudara kembar dari Sawada Yoshimune yang tidak memiliki catatan di Vongola maupun CEDEF. Dan dengan seenaknya sang boss Varia menyuruhnya untuk dibawa kehadapannya, "nama boss kami adalah Xanxus. Dan ia adalah calon terkuat menjadi Vongola Decimo."

…

"U—uhm, salam kenal Xanxus-san…" Tsuna menunduk walaupun aura membunuh yang dilancarkan oleh Xanxus benar-benar membuatnya tertekan. Xanxus tampak melihat kearahnya, "ka—kau pasti orang yang kuat…"

Karena flame yang dipancarkan oleh tubuh Xanxus sangat besar—bahkan lebih besar daripada Yoshimune dan juga Dino.

"Kau—" Xanxus seolah mengetahui sesuatu dari Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Kau menggunakan dying will flame itu untuk 'melihat' bukan?"

**{TYL!World}**

"Kau mendapatkan kabar dari sampah itu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan luka di wajahnya itu tampak duduk dengan kaki sebelah dipangku dan tangan yang menyangga kepalanya. Menatap pada pria berambut perak di depannya yang tampak tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali.

Dan satu lemparan Tequila yang seharusnya bisa dihindari oleh Squallo melayang namun mengenai telak pria itu.

"VOOOI!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku sampah."

…

"Sudah dipastikan kalau Sawada Tsunayoshi tewas ditangan Sawada Yoshimune dan juga Byakuran dengan peluru yang bersarang di dadanya…"

Hening. Dan sekali lagi suara botol pecah mengenai kepala Squalo dengan 'indah'nya.

"VOOOI APA-APAAN!"

"Jangan bodoh—kau bilang ia tewas? Hanya karena sampah itu—" Squallo tampak tidak berani menatap Xanxus yang sepertinya sudah berada dalam mode yang sangat buruk, "itu adalah kabar yang menggelikan, lelucon tidak lucu. Kau tahu siapa bocah itu—"

.

.

.

"Ia adalah satu-satunya yang kupercaya menjadi boss Varia saat aku menjadi boss Vongola."

**{To be Continue}**

Brothership!X27 dimulai~ ;) dan mungkin Brothership!D27 juga bakal muncul. Pokoknya mungkin brothership Varia27 akan muncul di chap selanjutnya ;D

Maaf ya ini beneran OOC!Xanxus, tapi karena Tsuna bukan kandidat jadi ya dia baik gitu saja Tsuna

Dan Xanxus tahu tentang 'penglihatan' dari Tsuna? O_o

Dan pertemuan pertama dari Mukuro—tentu saja yang paling cocok lewat mimpi :D romens-romens mereka bakal ada di dalam mimpi sebelum muncul nanti di Kokuyou Arc :)

Hm, apalagi ya… D18 sedikit~? Dan ketertarikan Yama dengan pedang yang mulai kelihatan~

Untuk Ryouhei memang sengaja me taruh habis ini, soalnya sebenarnya me agak ga ada ide buat keluarin Ryouhei—tapi kalau habis ini dapat idenya kok ;D

Mungkin kayaknya Cuma itu o.O oke, kalau gitu cukup sampai disini chapternya~

**{RnR?}**

**Terharu lihat gimana banyaknya review disini bahkan saat fandom lagi sepi TT_TT saya akan berusaha sangat keras untuk menulisnya lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian semua.**

**(_ _)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review dan lain-lainnya ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Malachan12 **{Maaf soalnya saya lagi mudik ga bawa laptop u.u}

**Mamorin **{Eh, kalimat tidak efektif? ' ' Makasih ^^}

**Left or Right **{Maaf ya u_u; saya ga terlalu memperhatikan KBBI dkk termasuk baku tak baku #plak ntar saya coba lihat deh ' ' dan makasih ^^ masalah 6918 saya bukannya ga suka, tapi ga bisa bikin 6918 entah kenapa susah dibayangin T^T makasih sekali lagi ^^}

**DeLoAniMan U-know **{Mungkin karena Xanxus tahu banyak hal tentang DWF? :) karena Xanxus pengen ketemu Tsuna xD spoiler TYL!? Setiap chap pasti ada kok ;D}

**Fan-chan **{Makasih :)}

**Meilina . Putri . 79 **{gpp kok :D sudah dibaca aja sudah seneng. D18nya ga dulu soalnya Dino nyasar #plak ke Italia :3}

**Widi **{doain aja semoga ga berhenti xD #apa}

**Alicia . Usagi **{Hehehe :D iya dong, sudah mulai saya banyakin slight romensnya :3 makasih :D}

**Dorudoru **{makasih xD sekarang setiap chap mungkin ada 6927 from a dream kok xD #plak}

**Nabila Chan BTL **{makasih ^^}

**Matthew shinez **{nfufufu~ #woi makasih ^^ iya, kan All27nya selain sedikit romens tapi juga family~ #uhuk Dino bawa Kyouya ke ranjang yang ada di kamikorosu kalau sekarang #eh lagi cari scene TYL!World yang pas buat RF nih ._. « Dia juga mau}

**Himeji Arisa **{iya :( #eluauthornyadodol! Makasih :D}

**Sinister landsteiner **{makasih ^^ dan saya juga ngebayangin begitu #ngiler XS ada kok :D tapi bentaran kan Xanxus di Italia ^^ saya juga nosebleed kalau lihatnya kok #plak yep, saya ngerasa papa Yama ga mungkin ga ada hubungan sama mafia sih :/ yep Tsuna + Varia 8D makasih ^^ btw reviewnya kedouble 8D}

**Armelle Aquamar Eira **{nanti bukan cuma Squalo kok :D #plak makasih :D}

**ByuuBee **{tiap hari bakal ketemu kok di mimpi x3 #ea makasih ^^}

**Hikari Vongola **{yep~ pasti dong Xanxus keluar~}

**Fansgirl **{e-eh itu maksudnya kalau Xanxus jadi Vongola Decimo kok. Kalau :D kan di chap sebelumnya Yoshi yang jadi Decimo :)}

**Naozumi-kun **{oke ^^}

**Rye Yureka **{saya ga bisa bikin cerita panjang2 u_u; mungkin sedikit2 ntar dibahas? Oke ^^}

**Yuki amano **{sama aja kok xD kan disana cuma mimpi Muku tentang ingatan masa lalunya pas dia lagi di penjara Vendice~ dijelasin di chap ini kok ;) jawaban pertanyaan terakhir sama kaya jawaban di review fansgirl ^^}

**Guest** {^^; oke, makasih udah dibaca :)}

**Widi orihara **{eh yang mana? Dan rambut Xanxus merah? O_o sejak kapan? #liatgambarGoogle kan warna rambut Xanxus still black ' 'a oke ^^}

**LalaNur Aprilia **{xDD horror kan ngebayanginnya xDD saya ga nyangka bakal sebanyak ini reviewnya 8'D #terharu Byakuran ikut campur? O_o;}

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi **{tapi dia ada satu kelebihan yang bakal bikin tambah sebel u.u but yah harus dikasih buat jadi antagonis ;_; 8059nya 59 lagi ngambek karena confes 80 yang tiba-tiba + kaya orang mesum 8D #hoi! Lambo belum ada scene nih, tapi mungkin bentar lagi 8D makasih ^^}

**Sherry dark jewel **{kalau di future arc belum mati yang berarti belum mati 8) ilusi marshmelow? Bukannya karena kerja sama Tsun sama Irie kalau di canon ya? Yoshi kan Vongola Decimo ._. Lambo sama I-pin sembunyi (ga ada scene) dulu :D sun kalau Tsuna balik Jepang xD}

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{8}**

**Chap. 8, The Day With Varia**

**{8}**

"APA, TSUNA-SAMA DICULIK?!"

Pagi hari yang sangat ribut saat Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto yang seperti biasa menjemput Tsuna menemukan kalau Tsuna tidak ada disana. Yang mereka tahu, Tsuna tidak mungkin pergi tanpa mereka karena mereka benar-benar sudah terbiasa pergi bersama-sama.

"Aku tidak bisa menemukannya sejak pagi. Dan tempat tidurnya juga belum dibereskan," Reborn yang menerima mereka masuk dan mereka segera berjalan menuju ke kamar Tsuna untuk mengecek semuanya, "tidak ada perlawanan dan juga tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda pembobolan."

"Apakah ini juga ulah Yoshi?"

…

"Kemungkinan terbesar dan terburuk," membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Tsuna yang tampak diculik, membayangkan kalau ia akan disiksa apalagi kalau musuh sampai salah mengira kalau Tsuna adalah Yoshimune.

"AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN TSUNA-SAMA!"

"Ah, aku ikut denganmu Gokudera-kun!"Yamamoto juga akan menyusul saat mereka dihalangi oleh Fon. Ia tampak tenang dan juga tampak tidak panik seperti Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto, "Fon-san?"

"Kau seharusnya tahu kalau dame-Tsuna diculik bukan? Bagaimanapun kau tidur di kamar dame-Tsuna," Reborn menatap Fon yang hanya menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Memang ia tahu dimana Tsuna sekarang—dan bisa dikatakan kalau Tsuna dibiarkan dibawa pergi karena memang ia sengaja melakukannya.

"Varia ingin bertemu dengannya. Semalam Squalo-san datang dan membawanya untuk pergi ke Italia."

**{Flash Back}**

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akan mendapatkan tamu malam-malam seperti ini."

Fon menatap kearah jendela dimana Squalo berada, membukanya dan tersenyum sambil menatap sang Second Commander Varia itu. Squalo menatap tajam Fon sebelum mengalihkannya pada Tsuna yang tampak tertidur dengan pulas.

"Xanxus ingin bertemu dengan bocah ini."

…

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya kalau alasannya adalah karena Tsuna saudara kembar dari Yoshi," Fon tampak tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Bahkan sebagai seorang anggota Varia, Squalo mengerti kalau ia tidak akan mungkin bisa begitu saja mengalahkan sang Storm Arcobaleno.

"Aku menceritakan tentang saudara kembar yang tidak pernah memiliki catatan baik di Vongola maupun CEDEF. Aku akan menjamin kalau ia tidak akan apa-apa selama ia tidak berbuat sesuatu yang nekad pada Xanxus," Fon menatap mata Squalo yang tampak tidak bergeming darinya, "Xanxus hanya mengincar Yoshimune yang akan mengambil kesempatannya menjadi Vongola Decimo."

"Apakah kau benar-benar bisa menjaminnya?"

"Tidak seratus persen, tetapi aku akan mencoba—" Squalo berdecak dan tampak menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Fon terdiam sejenak, tampak berfikir sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya mempersilahkan Squalo untuk masuk.

"Kau tahu kalau Reborn tidak akan tinggal diam. Mungkin Yoshi-kun, Nana-san, dan juga Iemitsu tidak akan perduli—tetapi Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Reborn, dan Dino akan benar-benar bertindak jika terjadi sesuatu pada Tsuna," Fon menatap datar kearah Squalo yang ada di depannya, "dan tentu saja terutama aku."

**{8}**

"Dino-san sepertinya mengetahui tentang hal itu dan ikut ke Italia untuk berjaga-jaga."

Fon tampak menatap Reborn dan juga yang lainnya sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Pantas saja, Fon tidak akan mungkin begitu saja melepaskan Tsuna pada orang dan kelompok seperti Varia.

"Apakah tidak seharusnya aku pergi ke Italia untuk lebih memastikannya Reborn-san?" Gokudera menatap kearah Reborn yang masih diam dan pada akhirnya berbalik sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"Tidak perlu, kita serahkan semuanya pada Dino. Ia bukan boss mafia tanpa sebuah alasan—toh Dino adalah orang yang paling mengerti tentang Squalo dan juga Varia," dan dengan begitu Reborn berlalu dan meninggalkan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto disana bersama dengan Fon.

Tetapi, beberapa saat kemudian sang pemegang Sun Pacifier tampak kembali dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa Reborn-san?"

.

.

.

"Leon menghilang..."

**{8}**

"D—Dying Will Flame?"

Tsuna masih dalam keadaan terikat, dan Xanxus masih memberikan tatapan tajam pada Tsuna yang ada di depannya saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti tentang itu, namun sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Xanxus adalah penglihatan yang bisa ia lakukan sejak kecil.

"Kau bisa melihat—aku benar bukan..."

"VOOOI JADI KAU BERBOHONG KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT?!"

"HIIII! Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat," Tsuna panik saat Squalo mengatakan hal itu padanya. Xanxus sendiri tampak hanya diam dan mendengus samar. Sepertinya Tsuna benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang Dying Will Flame, "a—aku hanya 'melihat' sebuah api yang biasanya menunjukkan posisi seseorang. Tetapi selain itu, hanya ada kegelapan."

…

"Oi boss brengsek, maksudmu dia mengaktifkan dying willnya tanpa sadar? Kukira hanya kau yang bisa melakukannya," Squalo menatap kearah Xanxus yang tidak menatapnya dan masih menatap kearah Tsuna.

"Bagaimanapun ia memiliki darah Vongola—kau fikir itu hanya sebagai status saja tanpa ada bukti nyata? Kalau sampah brengsek itu sama sepertiku," maksudnya adalah kandidat Vongola Decimo, "ia pasti juga bisa melakukan itu."

"Se—sepertinya Yoshi-kun belum bisa melakukannya," karena flame yang dihasilkan oleh Yoshi hampir sama dengan orang-orang biasa hanya warna yang cukup langka. Suasana kembali hening saat mereka menatap kearah Tsuna, "e—eh?"

"Kh—KuAHAHAHAHA! Kalau begitu ia lebih lemah darimu?"

"Ti—tidak, Yoshi-kun sangat kuat. A—aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya," Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah cukup terlihat lemah daripada adik kembarnya hingga ia tidak percaya diri untuk mengatakan ia lebih kuat daripada Yoshi.

"Ushishishishi, dia hanya menyangkal saja—lagipula boss sudah mengatakan kalau ia lebih berbakat daripada si bodoh itu," suara yang berbeda terdengar. Tsuna menoleh saat sebuah tangan tampak memegang dagunya dan membuatnya menoleh. Entah kenapa orang itu tidak mengatakan apapun—namun tanpa Tsuna sadari, pemuda yang memegang dagunya itu sepertinya tersipu merah melihat wajah Tsuna bahkan membayangkan Tsuna memiliki telinga kelinci yang melipat ke depan, "sudah diputuskan, Usagi-chan akan menjadi mainan pangeran mulai sekarang."

"U—Usagi-chan?! Ma—mainan..."

"Mou~ ia benar-benar lucu, apakah saudara kembarnya selucu ini juga?" Suara lainnya yang membawanya menoleh ke arah lainnya.

"Mungkin kalau kufoto dia dengan pakaian maid akan laku dijual," kali ini Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengar seseorang yang mengatakan hal itu dengan santainya.

"VOOOI jangan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh! Aku bisa dijadikan kayu latihan oleh Storm Guardian Arcobaleno itu," untuk pertama kalinya tampak Tsuna mengenali suara seseorang—Squalo, "huh? Sejak kapan kau membawa hewan ini bersama denganmu?"

Tsuna mencoba meraba hewan yang dimaksud oleh Squalo, hewan kecil yang tampak menempel padanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"L—Leon?"

**{Beberapa hari yang lalu}**

"Oi dame-Tsuna!"

Suara itu membuat Tsuna yang sedang belajar bersama dengan Fon menoleh saat Yoshi membuka pintu kamar Tsuna dengan lebar.

"Ada apa Yoshi-kun?"

"Bantu aku mencari Leon!" Berbicara seenak jidat, Tsuna tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshi. Leon? Siapa Leon yang dimaksud oleh Yoshi.

"Hewan milikku dame-Tsuna. Sama seperti Litchi milik Fon," Tsuna tampak ber 'oooh' ria sambil mengangguk. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hewan selain Litchi milik Fon. Leon, ia bahkan tidak tahu hewan apa itu, "dan sepertinya saat ini ia berada di bahumu."

"E—eh?" Tsuna mencoba meraba bahunya, merasakan sesuatu menempel di bahunya. Mencoba mengenali bentuknya, seperti bentuk kadal atau mungkin Iguana entahlah, "a—aku tidak tahu apapun tentang ini. Maaf kalau membuatmu bingung Reborn-san..."

"Ya, ya—kalau tidak ada Leon, Reborn tidak akan bisa menembakku dengan peluru Dying Will, aku harus memberikan pelajaran untuk beberapa orang." Tsuna sedikit bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh

Leon yang seolah mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshi tampak segera pergi dari tangan Reborn menuju kebalik bahu Tsuna seolah tidak ingin digunakan untuk membuat peluru dying will untuk Yoshi.

"Oi dame-Tsuna!"

"L—Leon yang tidak ingin kembali." Mengambil Leon dan mengusapnya pelan seolah menenangkannya. Reborn menatap apa yang dilakukan oleh Tsuna, sebelum Leon yang tampak nyaman dengan itu segera tenang dan tidak lagi memberontak, "i—ini Reborn-san…"

Reborn hanya mengangguk walaupun Tsuna tidak bisa melihat.

**{8}**

"Se—sepertinya ia menyelinap," Tsuna menjelaskan bagaimana Leon bisa menempel padanya. Baik Xanxus maupun Squallo hanya bisa diam mendengarnya. Kalau itu adalah hewan milik arcobaleno, itu artinya hewan itu bukanlah hewan biasa, "ja—jadi kapan aku bisa pulang?"

BANG!

Tsuna yang sejak awal memang melihat flame milik Xanxus segera menghindar saat tiba-tiba sebuah flame tertembak kearahnya. Walaupun sedikit menggores wajahnya namun ia sukses menghindari serangan dari pistol milik Xanxus.

…

"Ushishishishi, sepertinya boss tidak akan melepaskan Usagi-chan begitu saja," Bel tampak tertawa dengan tawa khasnya sambil melihat Tsuna yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan apa yang ia lakukan sampai Bel mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Xanxus, Squalo tunggu kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu—"

BANG!

Suara yang baru itu bahkan tidak luput dari tembakan Xanxus yang memang sengaja dibuat tidak mengenai target. Xanxus bukanlah orang yang bodoh, yang datang saat itu adalah Dino bukan musuh.

"D—Dino-sensei…"

"Kau harus mengembalikannya ke Namimori, Tsuna tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Vongola sama sekali," Dino menghela nafas dan tampak mendekati Tsuna. Yah, didalam fikirannya, Tsuna memang merasa lebih nyaman dan aman bersama dengan Dino.

"Tch, yang benar saja ia adalah saudara dari kandidat Vongola Decimo. Mau tidak mau, karena ia sendiri juga mendengarnya ia pasti akan berhubungan dengan mafia," Xanxus menatap Dino yang hanya menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia tahu kalau itu tidak terbantahkan. Bagaimanapun ia mencoba untuk menghindarkan Tsuna dari Vongola, ia akan tetap mendekat.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

"Kudengar dari laporan arcobaleno sampah itu, dan juga dari ayahku kalau kandidat Vongola tidak seperti yang diharapkan," Dino tampak hanya diam sebelum mengangguk. Awalnya ia tidak percaya kalau kandidat yang dimaksud akan seburuk yang dikatakan oleh Reborn, "kalau begitu, aku akan bisa dengan mudah mengalahkannya bukan? Bahkan si sampah ini juga bisa melakukannya…"

"Tunggu, kau tidak akan melakukan itu bukan?"

"Kau bilang ia tidak akan berhubungan dengan Vongola? Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan sampah itu—" senyuman Xanxus benar-benar tidak akan bisa diartikan oleh orang bodoh sekalipun dengan hal yang baik, "ia akan berada di markas Varia sampai aku mengatakan untuknya boleh kembali…"

…

"HIEEEE!"

**{8}**

"_Begitulah Fon, sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun kalau Xanxus sudah mengatakannya,"_ tidak ingin tewas ditangan mantan tutor dan juga salah satu arcobaleno terkuat yang berasal dari Cina, Dino dengan segera menghubungi Fon setelah mendengar apa yang diinginkan oleh Xanxus.

"Dino-san…" suara itu terlalu lembut untuk seseorang yang baru dikatakan bahwa muridnya diculik oleh orang paling berbahaya yang mereka kenal. Fon juga memang tampak tersenyum manis mendengarkan hal itu, "kalau aku sampai mendengar Tsunayoshi-kun masuk rumah sakit, sebaiknya kau mencari penerus Cavallone ke sebelas secepatnya."

Bahkan dari sebrang sana terdengar suara tegukan ludah dari boss kesepuluh Cavallone Famiglia itu. Fon serius, apalagi Reborn. Walaupun itu bukan muridnya, tetapi sepertinya Reborn menyukai Tsuna.

"_Aku akan melindunginya dari luka yang serius. Kuharap._"

"Aku mengandalkanmu Dino-san~" tersenyum dan menutup handphonenya, tampak Fon yang menghela nafas dan menatap kearah Reborn yang ada di depannya saat ini, "entah sampai kapan Varia menahan Tsunayoshi disana…"

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu lagi merasa kesal setiap hari hanya karena kehadirannya—" menoleh saat menemukan Yoshi yang berada diambang pintu dan berjalan untuk mengambil buku di atas meja belajarnya, "sesekali aku ingin hidup tanpa ada dame-Tsuna itu. Bahkan lebih baik kalau ia mati sa—"

BANG!

"REBORN!"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat, masih ada latihan yang keras menunggumu bukan," Reborn menatap dengan tatapan tajam kearah Yoshi yang berdecak kesal. Fon sendiri, kalau saja Yoshi tadi menyelesaikan perkataannya mungkin ia tidak akan lagi memikirkan apakah ia harus membunuh Reborn dulu baru membunuh Yoshi atau tidak.

"Baiklah-baiklah!"

**{8}**

"Huh, apa yang kau katakan tadi?"

Pemuda berambut hitam sedikit panjang yang jigrak itu tampak menatap pemuda berambut hitam lainnya yang lebih pendek sambil memegang Shinai.

"Kubilang Tsuna sedang tidak ada di Namimori, sepertinya Squalo-sensei membawanya ke suatu tempat yang jauh," Yamamoto mengayunkan pedangnya—berlatih kendo dengan sang ketua kendo yang hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"Eh, kukira senpai tadi pagi mencari Tsuna, aku mendengar dari salah satu murid perempuan di kelas," menatap Mochida yang memalingkan wajahnya. Ia memang mencari Tsuna setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

**{Flash Back}**

"Hah, melelahkan—" Mochida yang baru saja selesai berlatih tampak berjalan menuju ke rumahnya saat melihat beberapa orang yang berjalan di dekatnya. Tiga orang murid SMP, empat orang balita yang sedang berjalan bersama-sama. Dengan segera ia bersembunyi, karena ia tahu siapa yang ada disana.

'_Dame-Tsuna, kenapa dia bisa ada disini sih!' _berdecak kesal saat melihat Tsuna yang menggendong Lambo serta I-Pin. Saat itu adalah ketika ia baru bertemu dengan I-Pin dan juga Lambo, dan baru saja akan kembali ke rumah, '_ia selalu dikelilingi orang-orang yang aneh..._'

"GYAHAHA! Lambo-sama tidak akan kalah dengan bocah seperti I-Pin!" Lambo tampak bergerak diatas bahu Tsuna dan menyombongkan diri sambil mengaduk(?) kepala afronya, "Lambo-sama punya senjata yang bagus untuk mengalahkanmu!"

"Diamlah Aho-ushi, kau mengganggu Tsuna-sama!" tampak melempar Lambo turun dari bahu Tsuna karena bergerak-gerak disana. Lambo yang tampak terjatuh terduduk di tanah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"To…tolerate…hiks…" mengambil sesuatu dari rambutnya, seharusnya sebuah dinamit, namun entah kenapa saat mencarinya ia menekan sebuah pelatuk dari Juunen Bazooka yang menyembul keluar, "aku akan meledakkanmu Bakkadera!"

Saat Lambo akan melemparkan granat, tidak disadarinya kalau Juunen Bazooka sudah meledak dan mengarah pada Mochida yang berbalik masih mengamati Tsuna dari belakang.

"Eh?"

BUM!

**{TYL!World}**

"Kau tahu kalau ini akan terjadi bukan dame-Tsuna?!"

Seorang pemuda yang tampak memiliki gaya rambut yang sama dengan dirinya yang dulu namun raut wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya, saling membelakangi dengan seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang menggunakan sebuah sarung tangan di kedua tangannya.

"Mochida-senpai, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—" mencoba untuk bergerak dan memukul beberapa musuh sebelum mereka sempat untuk menembak mereka. Mochida sendiri tampak menggunakan pistolnya yang diselubungi oleh flame berwarna merah.

"Kau tahu kalau dame-Yoshi akan menjebakmu seperti ini! Pertemuan ini, kau tahu akan berakhir seperti itu, makanya kau hanya menyuruhku untuk menemanimu," Tsuna tampak tertawa dan menatap kearah Yoshi dan juga Byakuran yang ada disana, "kau benar-benar merepotkan. Aku bukan pengasuhmu, dan kalau kau tidak sadar aku sudah mengatakan itu sejak 10 tahun yang lalu!"

"Aku ingat, dan kau benar—" Tsuna tersenyum lembut, dan Mochida mencoba untuk melindungi pemuda itu. Tsuna masih tidak bisa melihat, namun kekuatannya bahkan lebih kuat daripada orang-orang yang bisa melihat sepertinya dan juga yang lainnya, "dengan begini rencana akan benar-benar berhasil…"

Mochida tampak mengerutkan dahinya dan akan mengatakan sesuatu saat ia tidak sadar seseorang berada di belakangnya dan siap untuk menembaknya. Tentu itu adalah Yoshi yang sudah memegang sebuah pistol di tangannya.

"Senpai—"

BUM!

Suara itu membuat Tsuna terkejut dan melihat kalau intensitas dari flame yang ada pada Mochida (ia menggunakan 'penglihatan'nya) mengecil.

"A—apa-apaan ini—"

"AWAS SENPAI!"Mochida yang berasal dari masa 10 tahun yang lalu tampak menoleh kearah suara saat pelatuk ditarik oleh Yoshi dan Tsuna segera berlari kearah Mochida.

BANG!

Dan yang dilihat oleh Mochida hanyalah Tsuna yang berada di depannya, saat sebuah peluru terdengar tertembakkan di hadapannya. Dan tubuh pemuda di depannya tampak tumbang sebelum ditangkap oleh Mochida sebelum bisa membentur lantai.

"Ka—kau dame-Tsuna bukan?"

"H—heh, waktu yang kurang tepat tetapi kufikir dengan begini akan jadi lebih baik," tampak membatukkan darah, Mochida melihat luka yang ada di dada Tsuna yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi berhasil ditembak!"

"Anda yang terhebat Yoshimune-sama, Byakuran-sama!"

"Fufufu~ biarkan dia selamat," Byakuran menatap kearah Mochida, mengetahui kalau itu bukanlah pria yang ada di depannya tadi, "dengan begini mereka akan dapat peringatan dariku kalau aku serius saat ini…"

"Baiklah—"

"Dimana ini, kufikir tadi aku berada di jalan dan melihatmu—dan kenapa kau—" Mochida tampak panik melihat apa yang ada di depannya, "kau berhutang penjelasan padaku dame-Tsuna!"

"Tidak banyak waktu, kau hanya memiliki kurang dari 3 menit. Tetapi sepertinya kau terkena Juunen Bazooka dan kau terkirim kemasa 10 tahun kemudian selama 5 menit." Tsuna mencengkram kimono latihan milik Mochida dan tangannya mencoba untuk merogoh sesuatu yang ada di kantung pakaiannya.

"Berikan…pada diriku di masamu, saat waktunya tiba. Tunjukkan pada seseorang bernama Verde dan ia akan tahu benda ini," Mochida yang masih shock memegang sebuah kotak kecil dengan sebuah lubang di kotak itu.

"Apa ini—"

"Aku bisa mengandalkanmu senpai…seperti dirimu di masa ini, begitu juga dimasa 10 tahun yang lalu," Tsuna tampak tersenyum, dan Mochida hanya melihat mata itu semakin tertutup sebelum asap pink menyelimutinya dan portal ungu yang ia lihat setelah itu.

**{8}**

'_Aku mencoba untuk berfikir kalau itu hanyalah mimpi. Tetapi darah yang mengotori pakaianku itu tentu saja benar-benar ada, dan—'_ menatap kearah tas sekolahnya yang ia bawa karena memang ia selalu berlatih setelah pulang sekolah, _'kotak kecil itu masih ada di dalam tasku…'_

"Senpai awas!"

"Eh?" Mochida yang masih melamun tampak menatap kearah depan dimana Yamamoto mengayunkan shinainya kearahnya.

DUG!

"Ouch," memegangi bahunya yang terkena pukulan dari shinai milik Yamamoto dan dengan segera yang bersangkutan menghampiri untuk melihat apakah ia terluka parah atau tidak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa senpai?"

"Ya-ya, aku tidak apa-apa—" berdiri kembali, ia menatap Yamamoto. Walaupun Yamamoto terkenal sebagai ace base ball, tetapi baginya yang selalu berlatih di dojo milik keluarga Yamamoto ini kemampuan pedang Yamamoto benar-benar diatas rata-rata anggota klub kendo lainnya bahkan dirinya, "kenapa kau tidak memilih menjadi anggota Kendo?"

"Huh? Karena aku lebih menyukai base ball?"

"Aku menyukai kendo sejak kecil, dan aku tahu bagaimana tatapanmu saat bermain kendo," Mochida menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "kau memiliki bakat dan juga keinginan untuk bermain pedang. Akuilah itu."

…

"Entahlah senpai…"sejak kecil ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkannya pedang dengan serius membuatnya tertarik dengan base ball yang selalu ia mainkan bersama dengan yang lainnya, "rasanya memang menyenangkan, tetapi aku masih menyukai base ball sejak dulu…"

**{TYL!World}**

"Bagaimana keadaan Mochida-senpai?"

Suara pria berambut hitam pendek dengan luka di dagunya itu tampak terdengar sedang berbicara dengan salah satu anak buah yang tampak berada di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Ia sudah mulai bekerja lagi, tetapi sepertinya walaupun ia tidak mengakuinya Mochida-san memang shock dengan kematian boss yang tepat ia lihat dihadapannya," Yamamoto menghela nafas dan tampak berjalan ke depan pintu sebelum mengetuk pintunya perlahan dan membukanya.

"Senpai?"

Menoleh pada Mochida yang sedang berada di kursi ruangannya dan sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya tampak lelah.

"Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan dan seenaknya saja, apakah aku pernah mengatakan itu?"

"Setiap saat—" Yamamoto mencoba untuk tersenyum walaupun tahu dimana arah pembicaraan yang akan dikatakan oleh Mochida padanya. Walaupun Mochida bukanlah Guardian utama dari Tsuna, pada akhirnya Mochida memiliki posisi yang hampir sama dengan semua guardian milik Tsuna, "pasti berat untukmu bukan?"

"Tidak juga, hubunganku dengan dame-Tsuna tidak sedekat kalian. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu kenapa ia memintaku untuk menemaninya saat pertemuan dengan Millefiore dan juga Vongola Decimo," menggaruk dan mengacak rambutnya sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya, "apakah ia mempermainkanku agar aku merasa seperti ini saat tahu kalau aku yang terakhir kali melihatnya hidup, atau karena ia memanfaatkanku agar bukan kalian yang terpukul pertama kali karena kematiannya."

"Atau karena Tsuna percaya pada senpai yang akan melindunginya sampai saat terakhir," Mochida menatap Yamamoto yang tampak tersenyum lelah padanya. Tidak ada yang terpukul dengan kematian dari Tsuna, "pasti ada alasan selain memanfaatkan atau mempermainkan senpai. Karena Tsuna bukan orang yang seperti itu bukan?"

"Heh, tentu—karena dame-Tsuna itu adalah seorang yang bodoh…"

**{8}**

"Herbivore itu tidak datang?"

"Begitulah Kyouya, Tsunayoshi sedang berada di Italia," Fon yang menjadi salah satu dari dua orang yang berani mengabarkan keadaan Tsuna pada sang tutor atau Hibari Kyouya. Fon tidak begitu mempermasalahkan Tsuna ke Italia selama yang bersangkutan tidak terluka parah. Namun untuk Kyouya, tentu saja itu adalah masalah.

"Kenapa ia tidak memberitahu?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya—sebenarnya Tsunayoshi diculik oleh guru olah raga kalian," Fon tampak tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan lengan pakaiannya, "jadi, mungkin paling cepat ia akan kembali kira-kira 1 bulan lagi…"

"Satu bulan lagi—" Hibari tampak mengingat sesuatu yang ia sadari sebelum berbalik dan tampak tidak mengatakan apapun. Fon sendiri sedikit terkejut melihat bagaimana sepupunya itu tampak tenang walaupun tahu tentang hal itu.

"Entah ini firasat yang bagus atau buruk…" Fon menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum berjalan dan memasuki bangunan Namichuu.

**{2 Minggu Kemudian}**

"Ushishishishi, Usagi-chan semakin mahir menghindari pisau yang pangeran lemparkan," pemuda berambut pirang pendek dengan poni menutupi matanya yang dikenal oleh Tsuna sebagai Bel tampak masih memegang beberapa set pisau ditangannya. Sementara Tsuna tampak menatap kearah Bel dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Sekali lagi Bel-san, kumohon…"

"Tidak, pangeran tidak ingin Usagi-chan terluka lebih dari ini karena kalau tidak Usagi-chan tidak akan bisa bermain lagi dengan pangeran," Bel tampak memainkan pisaunya dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang menutup matanya kembali dan menghilangkan penglihatannya sekaligus sebuah flame berwarna orange yang membara di dahinya.

"Sepertinya kau lebih bersemangat latihan daripada dua minggu yang lalu Tsuna," Dino yang tidak pernah tidak absen saat melihat Tsuna berlatih segera menghampiri Tsuna dan mengecek keadaannya, "apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bersemangat?"

"Dan sarung tangan yang kau pakai itu, cocok untukmu Usagi-chan," Bel tampak menunjuk kearah sebuah sarung tangan berwarna hitam dengan tanda X di punggung tangannya. Tentu, sarung tangan yang mengeluarkan flame berwarna kuning.

"Ah, mungkin karena Xanxus-san," Tsuna menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuk, sementara Bel dan juga Dino tampak memiringkan kepalanya dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka, "jadi, saat satu minggu yang lalu saat berlatih dengan Xanxus-san—"

**{Flash Back}**

"Sampah, aku bukan mengajarkanmu untuk hanya menghindar! Kau harus menyerangku—" Xanxus tampak menatap Tsuna yang berada di depannya dan melempar pistol yang ada di tangannya karena kesal dengan Tsuna yang mencoba untuk menghindar tanpa melawan.

"Te—tetapi aku tidak mungkin membidikmu dengan pistol ini, kau bisa terluka Xanxus-san," dan ia sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan memakai pistol. Xanxus mencoba semua senjata pada Tsuna, dan pada pilihan ke dua puluh dalam semua kategori senjata dari jarak jauh hingga dekat, tidak ada yang cocok dengan Tsuna.

"Kau bukan tidak biasa menggunakannya saja—tetapi kau tidak berusaha untuk membiasakan dirimu sampah," Xanxus tampak berjalan kerah Tsuna yang ber 'HIEE' ria karena memang ia sudah menanamkan di kepalanya kalau Xanxus adalah orang yang mengerikan, "kalau kau memang tidak ingin bertarung untuk membunuh, maka bertarunglah untuk hal lainnya."

"Ha—hal lainnya?"

"Seperti _bucking bronco_ itu, ia bertarung untuk melindungi keluarganya. Walaupun aku tahu kalau itu naïf, tetapi pada akhirnya ia yang semula tidak ingin bertarung bisa melakukannya," ia tahu kalau Gokudera memanggil Haneuma atau bucking bronco pada Dino, "kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu tidak menjadi pengecut, apapun yang kau fikirkan—terus ingat hal itu."

…

"Te—tetapi apa…"

"Tch, kau merepotkan—" Xanxus berdecak kesal dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "aku akan membunuh teman-temanmu dan juga si sampah brengsek bernama Sawada Yoshimune kalau kau tidak melawanku!"

Seperti sebuah mantra, tampak Tsuna bereaksi dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Xanxus.

"Apapun—kecuali melibatkan mereka…" menundukkan kepalanya dan tampak terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap Xanxus dengan tatapan tajam, "aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mencoba untuk melukai mereka. Bahkan kalau aku harus membunuh seseorang yang melukai mereka…"

Entah bagaimana Leon yang ada di dekat sana—yang melihat semua itu tampak seolah merespon, dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi sebuah bola seperti kepompong dan bercahaya. Xanxus yang melihat itu tampak sedikit tersentak sementara Tsuna yang tidak mengetahui apapun tampak hanya bingung.

"A—ada apa?"

Saat cahaya itu tampak memudar, sesuatu tampak dikeluarkan oleh Leon dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Xanxus mendekat dan tampak melihat sebuah sarung tangan sweater dengan tulisan 27 di punggung tangannya.

Melihatnya dengan seksama saat menyadari sesuatu juga berada di dalamnya. Sebuah peluru yang tampak biasa saja, namun ia tahu kalau hewan peliharaan dari Reborn bukanlah hewan biasa.

"Oi sampah!" Tsuna menoleh kearah Xanxus yang mendekat dan memberikan _mitten_ itu pada Tsuna, "pakai itu."

"Um, apa ini…?" mencoba untuk menyentuh dan meraba, melihat kalau itu adalah sebuah sarung tangan, "pa—pakai?"

"Jangan lamban! Pakai itu atau aku akan menembakmu berulang kali!" Tsuna tampak dengan segera memakainya tanpa ada ragu lagi sebelum nyawanya melayang karena peluru dari Xanxus, "sekarang jangan menghindar dari apa yang kulakukan padamu."

Suara peluru yang dimasukkan oleh Xanxus kedalam pistol terdengar. Tsuna yang mengetahui suara itu tampak membulatkan matanya.

"A—apa itu—"

"Peluru yang dikeluarkan hewan arcobaleno itu. Seperti peluru yang digunakan oleh arcobaleno itu saat bersama dengan sampah brengsek itu—" Xanxus sudah bersiap dengan pistol miliknya dan juga peluru yang ada di tangannya, "aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu kalau kau sampai menghindar. Cobalah kalau tidak percaya."

"A—apakah kau yakin akan aman Xanxus-san?"

"Tidak akan tahu kalau kita tidak mencoba," Xanxus membidik tepat di kepala Tsuna, tidak akan meleset kalau Tsuna tidak menghindarinya.

BANG!

**{7}**

"Dan karena itu flame yang ada di tangan dan juga dahi serta mataku menjadi lebih besar," jawabnya sambil menatap kearah Bel yang hanya diam. Ternyata Xanxus memiliki sisi baik juga—itu yang ada di dalam fikiran Bel saat ini. Sementara Dino tampak bergumam sesuatu sambil memojok dengan aura gelap, "etto—Dino-sensei?"

"Aku benar-benar lengah. Kalau sampai saat itu Tsuna terluka parah aku bisa dilubangi kepalanya oleh Reborn dan menjadi papan latihan untuk Fon," hanya itu yang terdengar oleh Tsuna dan juga Bel. Sepertinya Dino melewatkan latihan Tsuna sekali dan yang lebih parah saat lawan latihannya adalah Xanxus.

"Jadi, dengan menggunakan flame yang ada di tanganmu kau bisa menghindar dengan cepat karena tekanan dari Flame milikmu." Tsuna mengangguk, Xanxus yang memiliki flame yang sama dengannya mengajarkan sifat dari flame itu sendiri, "Ushishishi, pantas saja boss kesal setelah latihan itu. Pada akhirnya senjata dan juga flamemu tidak banyak membantu untuk menyerang namun hanya untuk menghindar."

"E—entahlah Bel-san," Bel menatap kearah Tsuna, "sepertinya, aku bisa melakukan hal lainnya. Tetapi aku belum sempat untuk melatihnya…"

**{8}**

"Vooooi mau sampai kapan kau menahan bocah itu disini?"

Squalo menatap kearah Xanxus saat malam hari, ketika semua orang tampak sudah berada di kamar masing-masing. Xanxus sendiri tampak sedang menikmati Winenya dan hanya menatap kearah jendela saat Squalo berada disana. Entah mendengar atau tidak.

"VOOOI!"

"Diamlah sampah, aku tahu! Beri waktu 1 minggu lagi—aku akan mengembalikannya—" Xanxus berdecak kesal sambil memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Squalo yang mengenal Xanxus sejak dulu tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang difikirkan oleh bossnya.

"Voi boss…"

…

"Ada sesuatu dengan bocah itu?"

"Ia melebihi apa yang kufikirkan sebelumnya," Xanxus tampak menatap kearah Squalo yang masih berdiri di depannya dan tidak bergerak, "bagaimana mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar memiliki potensi yang besar untuk menjadi sainganku. Walaupun aku tidak suka mengakuinya."

"Oh, aku tidak percaya akan mendengar ini dari seseorang bernama Xanxus."

"Diamlah sampah, itulah sebabnya aku akan memulangkannya 1 minggu lagi."Xanxus berdecak kesal dan menatap Squalo yang tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan hanya bisa berbalik untuk menyembunyikan tawanya, "aku bisa membuatnya menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk Varia, atau bahkan menjadi musuh terbesar untuk kita."

**{8}**

"Apakah jika tidak berada dalam mimpi ini aku bisa melihatmu?"

Semenjak hari pertamanya berada di Varia, setiap hari tidak ada hari tanpa mimpi bersama dengan seorang Rokudo Mukuro. Dan tanpa sadar, Tsuna dan juga Mukuro menjadi cukup dekat satu sama lainnya.

"Kufufufu, aku tidak yakin kalau kita akan bertemu diluar mimpi ini Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro tampak duduk di samping Tsuna, ditengah padang rumput yang tampak berangin. Tentu saja itu adalah mimpi yang dibuat oleh Mukuro, "duniamu dan juga duniaku tidaklah sama."

"Benarkah? Karena aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari tempat itu—"

"Eh?"

"Tempat yang penuh dengan air, yang seolah menahanmu bahkan untuk bernafas dan juga melihat." Tsuna menatap kearah Mukuro yang ada di sampingnya saat ini, tangannya bergerak dan memegang bagian pelipis sebelah matanya, "seharusnya tidak ada orang yang menahan orang lain untuk melihat bukan? Semua orang membutuhkan cahaya…"

…

"Kufufufu… kau hanya tidak tahu siapa aku Tsunayoshi," Mukuro tampak tersenyum, namun seolah sedikit dipaksakan, "aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu orang senaif dirimu. Aku semakin berharap untuk tidak bertemu denganmu di dunia nyata—" Mukuro menyentuh pipi Tsuna dan mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum mengecup pipi Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Mungkin, sebaiknya ini menjadi terakhir kalinya kita bertemu di dalam mimpi sebelum aku—"

**{8}**

Tsuna membuka matanya dengan cepat saat menyadari kalau mimpinya sudah selesai dan sekarang ia kembali ke dunia nyata. Tanpa ada Mukuro, tanpa ada satu-satunya cahaya yang bisa ia lihat. Bangkit dan tampak menatap kearah sekeliling untuk mencari kesadarannya.

'_Mukuro…'_

"Ohaiyou Tsu-chan~" suara itu membuatnya menoleh dan menatap kearah pintu masuk menemukan flame berwarna kuning yang tentu saja milik Sun Guardian Varia—Lussuria. Membawakan pakaian ganti, bukan hal yang biasa tetapi ia tidak keberatan, "hari ini kau akan berlatih dengan Luss-nee, tetapi entah kenapa Luss-nee ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu."

"Uhm, apa itu?"

"Ini—" memberikan sesuatu yang tampak diraba oleh Tsuna sebagai sebuah handphone. Memang selama dua minggu ini ia tidak mengabari semua orang di Jepang, "hubungi keluarga dan juga teman-temanmu. Mereka pasti cemas."

"Terima kasih Lussuria-san!"

"Mou, Tsu-chan sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Luss-nee bukan?" Tsuna hanya tersenyum dan mengambil handphone itu, "kau hanya tinggal mendengarkannya, aku sudah menghubungi rumah dari Yamamoto Takeshi."

Tsuna hanya bisa berfikir 'darimana mereka mendapatkan nomor itu?' sebelum menghela nafas dan mendengar nada sambung dari sana.

'_Halo?'_

"Ah, Takeshi-kun!" Tsuna yang mendengar suara temannya tampak segera menyapa.

'_Tsuna! Kami benar-benar merindukanmu, bagaimana keadaanmu di Italia?'_

'_Tsuna-sama?! Yakyuu Bakka berikan handphonemu padaku!'_

'_Maa Gokudera, tetapi aku juga ingin berbicara dengan Tsuna.'_

Pada akhirnya sedikit kasak kusuk dan teriakan dari Gokudera yang tampak protes berakhir dengan penggunaan loudspeaker yang harusnya dilakukan oleh mereka sejak awal.

'_Tsuna-sama! Apakah mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu? Apakah kau terluka? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?'_

"A—aku tidak apa-apa Hayato, tetapi ngomong-ngomong kalian sedang bersama-sama di rumah Takeshi-kun?" Tsuna sendiri tahu kalau hubungan Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tidak terlalu baik dan melihat Gokudera berada di rumah Yamamoto cukup mengherankan.

'_A—aku hanya disuruh untuk mengajari Yakyuu Bakka ini karena nilai ujiannya yang sangat jelek, aku tidak melakukan hal lainnya!'_

'_Maa, kecuali saat Lambo datang dan mengubahmu menjadi pria dewasa itu—'_

'_Jangan ingatkan itu Yakyuu Bakka!'_

'_Hei, kau tahu Tsuna—hari ini cukup aneh. Hibari-senpai tidak ada di sekolah—'_

'_Tsuna-sama tidak akan memikirkan tentang si perfek itu.'_

Tsuna tampak tertawa mendengar keduanya yang bertengkar. Benar-benar membuatnya merasa sepi kalau tidak mendengar keduanya bertengkar. Yah, walaupun terobati dengan para anggota Varia terutama Squalo.

'_Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Reborn, kami sedang mempersiapkan pestanya, sayang kau tidak bisa ikut Tsuna,'_Tsuna yang mendengar itu tampak menatap kearah Lussuria dan berbisik 'tanggal berapa sekarang?' dan dijawab dengan segera oleh Lussuria. Menyadari sesuatu sebelum hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum, _'Gokudera berkata kalau akan ada acara yang menarik. Kuharap kau akan ikut dengan kami tahun depan!'_

"Ah, pasti menyenangkan. Kirimkan salah ulang tahunku pada Reborn-san," Tsuna tersenyum dan melihat kearah Lussuria sekali lagi yang menunjuk jam tangannya. Latihannya akan dimulai sekarang, dengan segera mengangguk, "ah, baiklah sebaiknya kumatikan sekarang. Sampai jumpa Takeshi-kun, Hayato."

'_Sampai jumpa Tsuna/Tsuna-sama!'_

"Baiklah, ayo kita latihan Luss-nee—" Tsuna tersenyum dan Lussuria tampak segera memeluk Tsuna dengan erat karena wajah Tsuna yang lucu saat tersenyum, "aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Yoshi dan juga yang lainnya."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya Tsu-chan, aku yakin itu~"

**{8}**

Latihan yang berat hari ini, namun cukup menyenangkan. Tsuna yang berjalan di lorong yang ada di markas Varia itu tampak menuju ke kamarnya.

"Hari yang menyenangkan seperti biasanya," Tsuna tersenyum dan menghela nafas. Berjalan kembali saat tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah jendela yang menghembuskan angin diluar terasa terpotong oleh sesuatu yang menghalanginya, "eh?"

"Kau terlalu lama absen dari latihan Herbivore."

"H—Hibari-san?!" Tsuna tampak terkejut mendengar suara yang dingin dan juga monoton itu. Hibari Kyouya sang pecinta Namimori tiba-tiba saja datang ke Italia tanpa kabar sama sekali, "ke—kenapa kau ada disini?"

Hibari hanya diam, namun tonfa yang berbicara saat ia mengayunkannya dengan segera kearah Tsuna yang tampak terkejut namun dengan segera menghindar. Lebih mantap daripada saat latihan bersama dengan Hibari.

"Wao, tidak sia-sia kau berada di Italia dan meninggalkan latihanmu."

"Ku—kumohon Hibari-san, aku baru selesai melakukan latihan dan sangat lelah," Tsuna benar-benar hanya memiliki waktu 2 jam sebelum mengganti lawan latihannya. Dan tentu saja itu sangat melelahkan namun Xanxus memaksa batas kemampuan tubuhnya.

"Hn, aku masih bisa bertarung denganmu di Namimori…"

"Ja—jadi kenapa Hibari-san ada disini?"

…

"Fon memintaku memberikan ini padamu," melemparkan sesuatu pada Tsuna, yang memang ditempatkan tepat diarah tangan Tsuna. Sebuah kotak kecil yang tampak diberikan pita, "kudengar walaupun kau saudara kembar tetapi ulang tahunmu berbeda satu hari dengan Herbivore itu yang berulang tahun besok…"

"Sebenarnya hari ini—" Tsuna menunjuk kearah atas saat mendengar suara jam yang berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Hibari tampak terdiam sebelum menggerutu pelan dan samar, "te—tetapi terima kasih Hibari-san…"

"Hn…"

"VOOOOI! Siapa yang menyelinap ke markas dan membuat hampir semua anak buah di sekitar markas terluka?!"dan tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Hibari Kyouya yang tidak akan mungkin bisa masuk dengan mudahnya kedalam markas.

"HIII! Hibari-san apa yang kau lakukan?!"

**{To be Continue}**

Beberapa ffic yang satu tema dengan ini memakai tanggal lahir Tsuna yang dipercepat satu hari dari saudara kembarnya. Dan kukira ide itu benar-benar pas dan akhirnya ane pakai ^^

Jadi, di chap ini Tsuna sudah bisa versi HDWM terima kasih untuk Leon yang ikut 'perjalanan' Tsuna dan juga Xanxus yang membantu ^^ tentu saja ane taruh Leon di Tsuna dan ke Italia bukan cuma buat bantu Tsuna, tapi demi kelangsungan Kokuyou Arc juga ;)

Hm, dan kotak apa yang dikasih TYL!Tsuna buat Mochida? Nah itu bakal muncul mungkin agak jauh dari sini yang pasti sebelum Future Arc :)

Oh, dan percakapan Gokudera dan Yamamoto? Tentang Lambo yang datang dan perkataan Yamamoto yang bilang kalau dia berubah jadi pria dewasa? Nah ini dia Omakenya XD

**{Omake—8059—dan—5980 O_o}**

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal, kenapa aku harus mengajarimu ujian hanya karena kau mendapatkan nilai yang jelek?"

Gokudera tampak berdecak kesal saat ia berada di rumah Yamamoto dan tampak mengenakan kacamata dan memegang sebuah pensil.

"Yah, ujian yang saat itu tidak jadi kau ajarkan padaku," oh adegan pernyataan cinta yang bodoh dari Yamamoto yang berakhir tidak ada yang dipelajari oleh mereka hari itu, "dan nilaiku jadi rendah. Kau yang tertinggi dan sensei memintamu untuk mengajarkanku."

"Itu karena kau mengatakan hal yang bodoh dan juga aneh," Gokudera berdecak dan memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Siapa yang tidak malu kalau dikatakan seperti itu bukan, "lalu, kenapa ada Aho-ushi dan juga I-Pin disini?"

"Karena mereka terlihat bosan tanpa adanya Tsuna, aku mengajak mereka ke rumah. Tidak apa-apa bukan?"

"Tidak! Berisik dan kenapa harus aho-ushi ini?! Kita juga masih harus mengikuti pesta ulang tahun Reborn-san setelah ini. Harusnya mereka menunggu dengan si Yoshimune itu." Gokudera berdecak kesal melihat bagaimana ributnya Lambo dan juga I-Pin.

"GYAHAHAHA! Kenapa Bakkadera? Apakah kau takut Lambo-sama akan mengalahkanmu dalam mengajarkan Take-nii? BWEEE dasar bakkadera!"

"Diamlah sapi bodoh!" melempar gelas kosong yang tampak ada di dekatnya dan mengenai dengan tepat Lambo yang tampaknya kesakitan karena itu. Terduduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"To—tolerate!" melempar dengan segera kotak pensilnya saat Lambo mengambil Juunen Bazookanya, malah membuat senjata itu terlempar saat Lambo terdorong ke belakang.

"O—oi, hati-hati!" Gokudera akan mengambil senjata itu saat Yamamoto yang ada di samping kanannya terkejut.

"Gokudera, awas di depan kakimu—" ada gelas yang tadi dilemparkan kearah Lambo dan sekarang menggelinding didepan kakinya membuat Gokudera menginjaknya dan terjatuh kearah Yamamoto yang duduk di depannya saat ini, "—eh?"

BUM!

Saat Gokudera akan terjatuh diatas tubuh Yamamoto Juunen Bazooka yang ada di atasnya tampak meledak dan mengenai Gokudera yang ada di bawahnya. Asap pink segera terlihat, didepan Yamamoto yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Go—Gokudera?"

"Hm? Suara yang sedikit berbeda, apakah kau sakit Takeshi?"

Tangan yang besar dan kekar itu tampak muncul diantara asap pink dan menyibakkan poni pendek milik Yamamoto sebelum seseorang menempelkan dahinya pada Yamamoto.

"E—EH!" Yamamoto terkejut dan segera bergerak menjauh dari posisinya. Melihat seorang pria berambut perak yang tampak familiar dengan Gokudera namun memiliki panjang rambut yang lebih panjang sedikit.

"Huh?" menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, menyadari sesuatu yang tampak berbeda disana, "oh, Juunen Bazooka…"

…

"Ta—Yamamoto, apa yang diriku lakukan disini bersama denganmu?" Yamamoto yang ingat dengan senjata yang membuat Fon menjadi orang dewasa itu tampak hanya tersentak karena pertanyaan itu. Bagaimana tidak, ia tadi melamun melihat pria di depannya yang mirip dengan Gokudera, dan yang lebih parah memakai kemeja putih yang kancingnya tampak terbuka dari atas ke bawah mengekspos tubuhnya yang putih dan berotot.

"Ka—kau mengajarkanku karena nilai ujianku yang jelek."

"Ah, saat itu—" menepuk tangannya dan melihat kearah Yamamoto yang tampak masih shock dengan wajah yang memerah. Tersenyum penuh arti, tampak berjalan kearah Yamamoto yang masih mematung hingga saat ia sadar, Gokudera sudah berada di atasnya dan wajahnya sangat dekat, "hm, karena tidak ada banyak waktu," memegang dagu Yamamoto yang ada di depannya.

"Go—Gokudera, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hm, aku ingin mengajarkan sesuatu yang lebih berguna untukmu nanti," tangan Gokudera tampak membuka perlahan kancing pakaian Yamamoto yang semakin panik, "tetapi—" Yamamoto tampak terkejut saat Gokudera menjatuhkan dirinya diatas tubuh Yamamoto, "untuk saat ini biarkan seperti ini…"

"G—Gokudera…-san?"

"Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin mencium bau tanah dan juga matahari darimu. Bukan bau darah dan juga besi," Yamamoto melihat Gokudera yang tampak terlihat sedih dan hanya menutup matanya sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yamamoto, "entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan ini…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gokudera-san?"

…

"Apapun yang terjadi, lindungi Tsuna-sama… Jangan sampai masa depan seperti kami yang terjadi…"

"Eh?"

BUM!

Suara itu sekali lagi terdengar dan asap pink terlihat saat sosok tubuh Gokudera yang berasal dari masa depan berganti menjadi sosok Gokudera dari masa saat itu—yang masih ada di dalam dekapan Yamamoto dengan wajah yang terbenam di dadanya.

…

"A—ah kau sudah kembali Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera tampak mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yamamoto dengan tatapan kesal dan juga wajah yang memerah. Apakah hanya perasaan atau pakaian Gokudera tampak sangat lusuh dan beberapa kancing tampak terlepas?

"DASAR KAU YAKYUU BAKKA BRENGSEK DAN MESUM!"

**{TYL!World}**

Saat asap pink memenuhi tubuh Gokudera, satu hal yang dilihat oleh Gokudera adalah Yamamoto yang tampak berada di atasnya dengan posisi tangan Yamamoto yang mengapit kedua sisi tubuhnya dan wajahnya yang sangat dekat tinggal mencium bibirnya saja.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali Hayato~"

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku di masa itu Takeshi?" Gokudera tampak tersenyum kesal dan menatap Yamamoto yang tampak tersenyum gugup karena tahu kalau saat ini Gokudera tampak kesal dan akan marah.

"Hanya sedikit bermain-main."

…

Dan Gokudera menekuk kakinya seolah menendang sesuatu, dan tentu saja yang tertendang adalah bagian terpenting bagi Yamamoto dan juga semua laki-laki kalau-kau-tau-apa-yang-ku-maksud. Dan tentu saja itu membuatnya tersungkur.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan 'itu' untuk satu minggu ke depan."

"EEEH! Kenapa, aku belum melakukan apapun pada dirimu di masa itu!" Gokudera tidak perduli dan tampak berjalan meninggalkan Yamamoto sendirian di kamar itu dan menatap kepergian dari pemuda berdarah Italia itu, "Hayato~~~!"

"Tidak!"

"Huh—" menghela nafas dan tampak mengerucutkan bibirnya, "tetapi, sepertinya ia lebih ceria daripada kemarin. Yah walaupun ia tetap Tsundere seperti biasanya…"

"SATU BULAN UNTUKMU YAKYUU BAKKA!"

"EEEEH!"

**{Apa yang terjadi pada TYL!80 & 59? ^_^}**

Ia hanya melihat portal berwarna ungu yang mengelilinginya sebelum pemandangan disekelilingnya berubah menjadi ruangan remang yang tampak asing dan juga tempat yang empuk ia tiduri. Membuka matanya saat ia melihat seseorang berada di depannya dan sebuah lengan terlingkar di tubuhnya.

Menoleh kearah wajah pemilik tangan itu, pria berambut hitam dengan luka di dagunya yang tampak tidak memakai apapun yang menutupi bagian atasnya. Dan tentu saja itu sangat membuat Gokudera terkejut dan dengan segera mendorong tubuh itu hingga terjatuh dari ranjang.

"Ow, Hayato—apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ka—kau—" Yamamoto melihat wujud Gokudera yang berbeda dan menyadari kalau itu bukanlah Gokudera yang ada di masa ini, "Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Ah Gokudera-kun, sudah lama tidak mendengarmu memanggil itu," Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur membuat Gokudera tampak mundur ke belakang seolah takut dengan Yamamoto, "jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Dirimu di masa ini akan membunuhku kalau aku melakukan itu."

"A—apa yang kulakukan disini denganmu?"

…

"Tidur? Setelah—insiden itu, kau lelah dan ingin tidur denganku, kau sangat manis saat tertidur," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum menggoda membuat Gokudera memerah wajahnya saat itu, "lalu, apa yang sedang kita lakukan di masa lalu? Kau memakai kacamata dan juga menguncir rambutmu. Kita sedang belajar?"

"Nilai ujianmu jelek dan aku harus mengajarimu."

"Ah, seperti biasanya," tersenyum lebar dan tampak sedikit sweatdrop, "yah setelah itu kita akan sering melakukannya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya."

"Hah, kau memang harus selalu diajarkan. Apakah tidak bisa kau belajar sendiri Yakyuu Bakka?"

"Kau tahu, aku pernah mengajarkanmu satu hal yang sangat berguna di masa depan," Gokudera tampak bingung dan tidak sengaja memiringkan kepalanya membuat Yamamoto semakin memikirkan betapa manisnya pemuda di depannya itu.

"Heh, memang apa yang bisa kau ajarkan?"

"Kau mau tahu?" Yamamoto mendekat dengan cepat dan mengapit kedua sisi tubuh Gokudera dengan tangannya. dan saat ini berada di atas Gokudera yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yamamoto, "bagaimana kalau daripada perkataan aku akan mempraktikkannya padamu?"

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?" Yamamoto tampak membuka perlahan kancing baju Gokudera dan tampak mendekatkan wajahnya sebelum berhenti di depan telinga Gokudera, "Ya—Yakyuu Bakka!"

"Hm~ aku sudah lama tidak melihat ekspresimu seperti itu. Kau benar-benar manis Gokudera," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum dan mengecup cuping telinga Gokudera yang tampak benar-benar terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Yamamoto, "bagaimana kalau kita mulai pelajarannya Gokudera-kun~"

"Tu—tunggu—" Gokudera tampak menatap kearah Yamamoto yang menatapnya, namun menangkan ekspresi sedih dari balik senyuman yang ada di wajah Yamamoto. Tetapi semua pertanyaan langsung menghilang saat wajah itu semakin dekat dan tampak akan akan menciumnya, "TUNGGU DULU!"

BUM!

Suara teriakan Gokudera tampak bersamaan dengan asap yang berwarna pink yang segera menyelimuti tubuh Gokudera dan mengubah posisinya menjadi dirinya di masa itu.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali Hayato~"

**{RnR?}**

**Terharu lihat gimana banyaknya review disini bahkan saat fandom lagi sepi TT_TT saya akan berusaha sangat keras untuk menulisnya lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian semua.**

**(_ _)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review dan lain-lainnya ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Malachan12 **{Maaf ya lama ^^;}

**Adelia-chan22 **{Ga papa kok :D makasih ^^ sampe sekarang belum ada yang sadar perasaannya XD paling mendekati ya Yama yang udah blak-blakan pengen cium si Goku XD #plak TYL itu Ten Years Later, maksudnya di settingnya Future Arc nanti :) Xanxus baik soalnya Tsuna bukan kandidat dari Vongola Decimo :D lagipula 'baik' dalam tanda petik dengan cara Xanxus kan? XD}

**Alicia . Usagi **{Tehe, makasih :D dan iya *tepuk jidat* ane lupa kalau sudah nulis begituan *akibat nyetop nulis pas ditengah jalan* maaf kalau masih kelihatan u . u}

**ReiRin-Kisuke **{Kalau ga Tsundere bukan Gokudera namanya :D /dibom yang banyak ntar di Kokuyou Arc :D Mukuro ga mau jatuh cinta karena belum percaya sama Tuna :3 sip2 ^^}

**OzLen **{Makasih ^^ oke :D}

**Dorudoru **{karena Muku belum percaya bener sama Tuna '3' makasih XD dan sebenarnya karena Tsuna sih, tapi juga karena Dino ;)}

**Matthew Shinez **{Makasih XD dan Muku kan ntar ketemu lagi pas Kokuyou Arc ;D dua-duanya disamperin? XD dan semoga 'bulan madu' di chap ini cukup untuk dahaga anda karena chap selanjutnya bakal mulai Kokuyou sama Ryouhei :D iya nih masih banyak typo, akan saya kurangi u . u kalau bisa /plak Ring Battle sebenarnya ane masih ragu buat dibuat, karena Xanxus sudah dekat sama Tuna. Tapi saja udah punya rencana sih buat Ring Battle tinggal dicoba aja :D RFnya bingung kapaaan D:}

**Armelle Aquamar Eira **{Itu buat sedikit Ring Battle sama Future Arc ;) hayo tebak~}

**Guest **{oke ;)}

**Malachan12 **{Makasih ^^}

**Widi **{dua atau tiga chap lagi bakal Kokuyou dimulai, jadi pasti ketemu sama Tuna bentar lagi :D}

**Hikari Vongola **{Kufufufu~ kalau TYL!80 pasti dong~ lebih tepatnya Hibari ketemu sama Dino ;D Tuna balik Namimori Kokuyou dulu ;D biar ketemu ayang Muku~ oke ^^}

**ByuuBee **{Tuna TTM-annya sama Muku forever ;D di Kokuyou baru bakal PDKT si nanas /digorok ada D18, 8059, XS sama 6927nya belum D:}

**Nabila Chan BTL **{yang melon sih cuma TYL! XD /heh}

**DeLoAniMan U-know **{Makasih ^^ sudah nih maaf kalau lama :)}

**Himeji Arisa **{keponya ditahan ya :D /apa minimal ketemu Verde deh baru :) 80 sih selalu mesum apalagi TYL! XD /ditebas}

**Guest **{yep, hmmm NPC tak bernama :D yah like Dino lah :/ ga mungkin YamaGoku jadi anak buah Yoshi XD kapan? Pas Kokuyou dong ;)}

**Hibari Nura **{Uwaa makasih ;D makasih juga ^^ /hug}

**Yuna **{oke, saya bakal ganti lucu jadi imut o . o dan kenapa di Pairing begitu? XDD jangan2 ntar yang ini lebih dibilang Mochi27 XD}

**Widi Orihara **{bersabarlah dan nikmati fanservice dulu XD}

**Davenskye **{Makasih :D iya nih typo selalu ada walaupun sudah di cek u . u /cekyangbener!}

**Rin-X-Edden** {sumpah saya ga tau itu sama kaya blackbird darimana ._.a *malah baru baca pas lihat review pertama anda* Cuma sama karena Tuna dibawa ke Varia aja *usap dagu* dan more than no good dimananya? O.O makasih ^^}

**Rye Yureka **{Varia x Tsuna bakal ada lagi di Ring Battle kok :) sekarang fan service D18 sama 8059 dulu ;D yah Hibari memang tidak pernah ingat yang namanya pintu sih u . u}

**LalaNur Aprillia **{Ya siapa yang kenal sama pemimpin Varia yang bilang punya musuh? XD makasih :D dan ga janji bisa buat panjang-panjang u . u}

**Sherry dark jewel **{/puk2 semoga tertarik baca manganya kalau sudah baca ini ;) soalnya saya juga masih taruh inti cerita di story linenya :D karena Muku ga mau jatuh cinta dulu sama Tuna yang belum dia percaya sepenuhnya ' '}

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{9}**

**Chap. 9, Vongola HQ**

**{9}**

Dino yang seperti biasanya mencoba untuk melihat latihan Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam saat membuka pintu depan dari markas Varia. Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata seperti warna besi itu tampak berada di depannya—juga menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu…"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Kyouya?" Dino tampak menaruh tangannya di dagu dan menatap Hibari dari atas sampai ke bawah seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Hibari tampak membulatkan matanya beberapa centi sebelum melayangkan tonfanya, "eits…"

"Sudah kubilang kalau kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja memanggil nama kecilku."

"Dan sudah kubilang juga kalau aku akan tetap memanggilmu dengan nama itu sampai kau mengubah sifatmu bukan?" Dino tampak tersenyum gugup dan menatap Hibari yang menggerutu pelan, "ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ada disini Kyouya?"

"Bukan urusanmu…"

"Ah, apakah kau khawatir dengan Tsuna?" Hibari memberikan tatapan tajam pada Dino saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Oi Haneuma, kami kemari bukan untuk melihatmu berkencan dengan si gila peraturan ini," suara itu tampak terdengar dari belakang Dino. Tampak Gokudera, Yamamoto, dan juga Lambo serta I-Pin dan juga Fon dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Mochida yang ikut datang kesana, "cepatlah tunjukkan dimana Tsuna-sama!"

"Oi Yamamoto, kenapa kau juga menarikku kemari?!"

"Maa maa senpai, bukankah kau juga ingin bertemu dengan Tsuna?" Yamamoto tampak hanya tertawa dan merangkul bahu Mochida yang masih menatapnya kesal. Sore kemarin ia langsung diculik oleh Yamamoto dan diajak ke suatu tempat yang tidak pernah ia kira sebagai Italia terutama markas mafia.

"Baiklah-baiklah smoking bomb Hayato, kau selalu tidak sabar. Jam segini latihan pertama Tsuna sudah dimulai," Dino melihat jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Hibari yang tadinya berada di sampingnya tampak menghilang, "kemana anak itu…"

Fon hanya tertawa karena ia tahu bagaimana sifat dari sepupunya itu.

"Tetapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ulang tahun Tsuna adalah kemarin, aku tahu kalau Yoshimune berulang tahun hari ini. Dan karena kembar kukira ia juga berulang tahun sekarang."

"Kami juga tidak mengetahuinya sampai Fon-san mengatakannya pada kami."

**{Flash Back}**

"_Aku sudah sampai…_" suara itu terdengar dari handphone yang dipegang oleh Fon. Sepertinya Fon yang mengetahui ulang tahun Tsuna menyuruh Hibari untuk kesana. Mengangguk walaupun tahu Hibari tidak akan melihatnya.

"Berhanti-hatilah, aku mengandalkanmu…"

"_Hn_…"

PIP!

DHUAR!

"Reborn, apa-apaan ini?!" suara Yoshi terdengar dari kamarnya berteriak. Ulang tahun Reborn tampaknya cukup 'meriah' dengan beberapa pertunjukan mematikan yang diberikan oleh semuanya. Fon hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan kearah kamar Yoshi. Kalau saja bukan karena ulang tahun Reborn, semuanya tidak akan berkumpul disini.

"Karena kau mendapatkan nilai terendah, latihanmu akan semakin keras setelah ini dame-Yoshi," Reborn tampak tersenyum sinis dan menatap kearah Yoshi yang sudah terlihat berasap karena granat yang dilemparkan oleh Reborn.

"Yang benar saja! Dan kau bilang aku kalah dari si sapi bodoh yang tidak berguna ini?!"

"Memang begitulah kenyataannya—" Reborn menatap Yoshi dengan tatapan santai dan memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"Maa, ini adalah kue ulang tahun untuk Reborn," Nana yang masuk tiba-tiba tampak membawa kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar dan meletakkannya diatas meja yang ada di kamar Yoshi. Lambo tampak segera bergegas dan melihat kue di depannya.

"Kaa-san, besok aku akan mengundang teman-temanku untuk merayakan ulang tahun di rumah."

"Tentu Yoshi-kun, kaa-san akan membuatkan kue untuk mereka." Nana tersenyum, sementara Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap kearah Nana dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tunggu, kalau Yoshi ulang tahun besok, itu artinya Tsuna juga berulang tahun besok.

"Itu artinya, besok adalah ulang tahun Tsuna-sama?!"

"Huh, tentu saja tidak—ulang tahunku ya ulang tahunku, aku tidak akan mungkin disamakan dengan dame-Tsuna," Yoshi memakan satu potong kue di atas meja sambil berdecak kesal. Semakin bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yoshimune.

"Hari ini Tsunayoshi berulang tahun," Fon yang pertama kali mengatakan hal itu membuat semua yang ada di kamar itu menoleh pada yang bersangkutan, "Kyouya mengatakan padaku, walaupun mereka kembar tetapi Tsunayoshi lahir tanggal 13 Oktober sebelum tengah malam sementara Yoshimune pada tanggal 14 Oktober."

…

"EEEEEH!"

**{9}**

"Aku benar-benar tidak pantas menjadi temannya. Bahkan ulang tahun Tsuna-samapun aku tidak mengetahuinya," Gokudera tampak terpuruk sambil berjalan menuju kearah ruangan latihan. Yamamoto hanya tertawa pelan dan menepuk punggung Gokudera.

"Maa maa Gokudera, Tsuna tidak pernah mengatakan tentang hari ulang tahunnya. Itu bukan salahmu yang tidak tahu menahu," jawab Yamamoto santai walaupun ia sendiri juga sedikit kecewa akan hal itu. Padahal kemarin Tsuna menghubungi mereka, dan mereka tidak mengatakan apapun malah mengatakan tentang ulang tahun Reborn.

BANG! DHUAR!

Suara ledakan dan juga tampak suara tembakan membuat semua yang ada disana tampak membulatkan matanya selain Dino yang tahu mengenai hal itu.

"Muu, kau datang kemari lagi Cavallone," seorang bayi yang memakai pakaian serba ungu tampak terlihat melayang dan mendatangi Dino dan juga yang lainnya. Mochida yang tidak tahu menahu tentang mafia apalagi arcobaleno tampak berteriak tanpa suara karena melihat sesuatu yang melayang di depannya, "dan kau sebenarnya tidak punya hak untuk membawa orang lain ke markas."

"Ayolah Mammon, kemarin adalah ulang tahun Tsuna dan mereka ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Oh, Usagi-chan ulang tahun kemarin?" Bel tampak muncul di samping tempat Mammon muncul, "sepertinya pangeran akan menghukumnya karena Usagi-chan tidak mengatakannya pada pangeran~"

"Oi Haneuma, kita tidak punya waktu mengobrol, suara ledakan apa tadi?!"

"Oh tenang saja, suara itu tidak lebih parah daripada kemarin," Dino menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menatap Fon yang tersenyum manis namun mengeluarkan aura yang 'cukup' gelap untuk membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Dengan segera berbelok dan membuka salah satu pintu yang ada di depannya.

"VOI, Flame milikmu berkurang boss!"

Suara yang familiar itu terdengar pertama kali. Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto serta Mochida tampak menoleh untuk menemukan guru baru mereka disana.

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka…"

Squalo yang mendengar suara yang asing tampak menoleh dan menemukan Dino dan juga yang lainnya. Kepalanya berkedut dengan empat persimpangan saat melihat bagaimana orang-orang semakin bertambah setelah kemarin Hibari menyusup serta melukai anak buah Varia moodnya langsung memburuk.

"VOI HANEUMA, JANGAN SEMBARANGAN MEMBAWA ORANG ASING KEMARI! KAU TAHU INI BUKAN TEMPAT UMUM BUKAN?!"

Squalo menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya. Sementara Dino tampak tertawa canggung, menggaruk kepala belakangnya, dan juga menatap sekelilingnya.

"Dimana Tsuna?"

Baru saja Dino akan mencari lagi saat sesuatu terbang dari reruntuhan yang terjadi karena ledakan flame dari Xanxus. Tentu siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsuna yang tampak terbang dengan flame di kedua tangannya.

"Sekali lagi Xanxus-san, aku belum terbiasa melihat flame yang bergerak cepat," Xanxus tampak menatap Tsuna, namun pada akhirnya ia mengarahkan pistolnya dengan senyuman samar di wajahnya. Kali ini ia mengeluarkan flame tanpa ada jeda untuk mengumpulkannya di ujung moncong senjata.

Tsuna yang melihat itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan cara mengeluarkan flame yang dilakukan oleh Xanxus. Ia mencoba untuk menghindar namun sedikit terlambat dan sekali lagi mengenai Tsuna mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Reaksimu lamban sampah!"

"Ma—maaf Xanxus-san, aku tidak menyangka kalau tidak ada jeda di tembakanmu." Tsuna mengaduh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang tampak terbentur. Flame yang ada di kepalanya juga tampak menghilang karena kelelahan.

"Dua jam? Sepertinya kau semakin lama mempertahankan flame itu," Squalo melihat stop watch yang ada di tangannya untuk mengukur flame yang bisa dipertahankan oleh Tsuna. Menoleh pada Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya yang tampak hanya melihat Tsuna saja, "VOOOI kalau kau hanya ingin melamun sebaiknya kau tidak berada disini!"

"Hm?" Tsuna menoleh saat mendengar suara Squalo dan mendapatkan beberapa flame yang familiar yang membuatnya sedikit terkejut karena itu, "HIIIE! Kenapa Hayato dan juga yang lainnya ada disini juga?!"

Dengan segera Tsuna berlari kearah mereka dan berhenti di depan mereka semua yang segera mengelilinginya.

"Tsuna-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Y—ya, hanya sedikit terluka saja tetapi tidak masalah," Tsuna tampak tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namun tentu saja Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto masih khawatir dengan Tsuna. Saat menyadari kalau ada satu flame lagi yang ia kenal namun tidak ia duga ada disana, "Mo—Mochida-senpai?"

"Hmph, aku dipaksa datang oleh Yamamoto Takeshi bukan karena aku mau ikut begitu saja."

"A—ah begitu," Tsuna hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "lalu, kenapa kalian ada disini?"

"Karena kemarin anda tidak memberitahu kami tentang ulang tahun anda Tsuna-sama, kami benar-benar teman yang buruk." Gokudera tampak benar-benar kecewa dan Yamamoto juga tersenyum kecewa karena itu, "makanya kami memutuskan untuk menyusul kemari."

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Yoshi?"

"Ia juga berada di Italia," Gokudera berdecak, dan Tsuna tampak membulatkan matanya saat mendengar itu, "Nonno ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengundangnya ke markas. Dan—"

"Ayahku berada di markas Vongola…"

…

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya Tsuna-sama?!"

"Aku sudah tahu sejak lama kalau otou-san tidak mungkin bekerja di kilang minyak," Tsuna tampak tertawa. Ia sempat bisa melihat sebelum berusia 5 tahun dan pernah melihat sebuah foto yang dikirimkan oleh ayahnya, "mana ada tambang minyak di kutub utara bukan?"

Dan semuanya tampak sweatdrop membayangkan apa yang dilakukan oleh Iemitsu untuk menutupi pekerjaannya di Vongola.

"Uhm, apakah a—aku boleh bertemu dengan Vongola Nonno?"

…

"Huh?"

**{9}**

Mochida Kensuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau kehidupannya akan seperti ini. Ia yang pada awalnya hanya ingin menjadi seorang pemain kendo atau bahkan mungkin seorang polisi biasa sekarang berada di sebuah tempat, yang entahlah—bahkan bangunannya dua sampai tiga kali dari luasnya Namichuu.

Dan yang lebih penting, ini adalah markas mafia.

_Oh Fuuu—_

Ia benar-benar ingin keluar dari sini, kalau saja bukan karena penglihatannya saat itu dan juga sebuah kotak bodoh yang ada di sakunya saat ini. Ia memang memimpikan ingin pergi ke luar negri dan Italia bukanlah pilihan yang buruk kalau saja 'wisata'nya bukan menuju ke markas Mafia.

"Vongola adalah kelompok mafia terbesar, paling sadis serta memiliki sejarah berdarah di dunia. Jadi, kalian jangan heran kalau melihat beberapa orang yang terlihat waspada dan memegang sebuah senjata di depan kalian," Tsuna tampak bergidik ngeri, Yamamoto tertawa-tawa, Gokudera tampak biasa, dan Mochida hanya bisa memucat. 'Terima Kasih' sudah membawa hidupnya ke jalan ini dame-Tsuna!

"Tetapi kalau kalian melihat Vongola Nonno, mungkin kalian akan berfikir berbeda tentang Vongola," Dino tertawa dan tampak mengetuk pintu ruangan yang ada di depannya saat ini, "Nonno, aku membawa Tsunayoshi dan juga teman-temannya…"

"Dino-sensei—"

"Panggil saja Dino-san saat diluar sekolah Tsuna," Dino tampak mengacak rambut Tsuna. Walaupun bukan adik seperguruannya, namun Dino sangat menyukai Tsuna dan jujur jauh lebih menyukai Tsuna daripada Yoshimune.

"Dino-san, memangnya No—Nonno mengenaliku?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu saat kau masih berlatih dengan Varia, aku bertemu dengan beliau dan menceritakan tentangmu," Tsuna mengangguk-angguk sementara Dino tampak memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam fikirannya, _'walaupun entah kenapa, aku merasa kalau Nonno mengenal Tsuna. Tetapi, kenapa ia tidak menanyakan sulung kembar Sawada ini saat pencalonan penerus Vongola? Bagaimanapun ia lebih berhak untuk mendapatkannya daripada Yoshimune.'_

"Nonno…?"

Saat mengetuk kembali, seseorang membuka pintunya—salah seorang pria yang tampak dingin membuka pintu itu. Seorang pria berambut putih dengan kumis berwarna senada tampak tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. Tidak tampak seperti seorang boss mafia, hanya orang tua yang ramah yang menyambut mereka dengan baik.

"Tsunayoshi," suara itu, Tsuna seolah pernah mendengarnya. Entah kapan—dan ia tahu kalau ia pernah bertemu dengan pemilik suara yang memiliki flame orange yang sangat kuat ini. Nonno mendekat dan berdiri di depan Tsuna saat itu, "kau adalah anak yang kuat..."

Entah kenapa bayangan wajah pria tua yang memangkunya membuat matanya sedikit membulat. Siapa, kenapa pria di depannya seolah pernah ia lihat 5 tahun yang lalu?

**{Flash Back}**

_"Flame miliknya terlalu kuat!" Bayangan sosok pria yang mirip ayahnya tampak berada di samping pria tua itu. Berteriak sesuatu saat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya seolah terbakar oleh sebuah flame berwarna orange, "kalau seperti ini, Yoshi juga akan dalam bahaya Nonno!"_

_"Kalau kita melakukannya secara tiba-tiba, itu mungkin akan menyebabkan kerusakan pada tubuhnya Iemitsu."_

_"Yoshimune disana, dan ia akan tewas kalau terkena tekanan flame yang besar seperti ini__—aku tidak perduli, lakukan apapun itu," pria itu, Iemitsu tampak menatap Nonno yang hanya menatapnya sejenak sambil melihat dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri bersama dengan Yoshimune di dekatnya. Pria tua itu mendekat perlahan dan berada di depannya, menyentuh dahinya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menatapnya._

_"Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi..."_

**{9}**

"H—Huh?" Secara tidak sadar Tsuna bergerak mundur saat melihat Nonno Vongola itu mencoba untuk mendekatinya. Selama beberapa saat, dan hanya penglihatan itu yang ia rasakan. Bahkan seolah ia bisa melihat penglihatan itu dari dekat saat ini dan itu mustahil.

"Tsuna-sama, ada apa?"

"T—Tidak," menggelengkan kepalanya dan tampak memegang dadanya. Benar, ia merasa jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat entah karena rasa takut atau karena sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak tenang, '_ba—bayangan apa itu?_'

"Jadi, apakah ini adalah calon guardianmu Tsunayoshi?" Nonno tampak menatap kearah Gokudera dan juga yang lainnya.

"G—Guardian? Aku tidak—menjadi boss mafia, Yoshimune yang akan menjadi boss mafia..."

Tsuna tidak melihatnya, namun semua orang melihat bagaimana tatapan Nonno yang entah kenapa tampak tiba-tiba menjadi sedih saat mendengar itu.

"Kudengar Xanxus menculikmu ke markas Varia, maaf kalau itu mengganggumu."

"T—tidak apa-apa Nonno, lagipula Xanxus-san dan juga yang lainnya cukup baik…kalau tidak sedang berlatih," dan berikan wajah yang menunjukkan 'kau bercanda?' dari Dino, Gokudera, dan juga Nonno saat mendengar itu, "lagipula karena mereka juga, aku mengetahui bagaimana penggunaan flame dan juga yang lainnya…"

…

"Kau sudah bisa menggunakan flame Tsunayoshi?"

"U—uhm, walaupun tidak terlalu lama. Ka—kalau tidak salah, Xanxus-san mengatakannya sebagai Dying Will atau sejenisnya," Nonno tampak terdiam dan menatap Tsuna dengan tatapan terkejut walaupun Tsuna tidak melihatnya, "No—Nonno, apakah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh?"

"Tidak, bisakah kau menunjukkannya padaku Tsunayoshi?"

"Aku membutuhkan peluru yang diberikan oleh Leon setiap kali berlatih," Tsuna menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya dame-Tsuna," suara itu membuat mereka menoleh untuk menemukan Reborn yang sudah membawa pistol dan Leon yang ada di pundaknya. Sebelum semuanya bisa bertanya-tanya, dengan segera Reborn menembakkan peluru itu tepat menuju ke Tsuna.

BANG!

"Tsuna/Tsuna-sama/dame-Tsuna!" Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tampak terkejut melihat peluru itu mengenai dahi Tsuna, dan Mochida secara tidak sadar malah ikut berteriak dan menatap horror Tsuna yang tumbang. Bayangan tentang peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali terjadi.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana perkembangan Tsuna," Fon tampak tenang karena ia tahu peluru apa yang digunakan oleh Reborn saat itu. Dan ketika flame berwarna orange tampak berkibar di dahi Tsuna, matanya tampak berubah menjadi warna orange terang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan tiba-tiba menembaknya Reborn-san," Tsuna tampak terlihat terkejut, namun nadanya tampak lebih tenang dan terlihat sangat berwibawa. Semuanya selain Dino yang sebenarnya juga terkejut saat pertama kali melihatnya tampak hanya bisa terkejut. Tsuna yang merasakan keheningan itu tampak sedikit gugup karena itu, "e—etto…"

"Bisa, kau tinggalkan aku sendirian dengan Reborn dan juga Fon? Aku benar-benar bersyukur pada akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu Tsunayoshi, kau benar-benar anak yang sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Dino," Nonno tampak tersenyum dan Tsuna yang segera mematikan flame miliknya hanya mengangguk walaupun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Nonno.

**{9}**

"Oi dame-Tsuna," Mochida yang merasa kalau ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi tampak memanggilnya tiba-tiba. Dan sebelum Gokudera serta Yamamoto menoleh, Mochida sudah menarik tangan Tsuna dan membawanya menjauh dari semua yang ada di depannya.

"OI!"

"Maa Gokudera, biarkan saja—senpai benar-benar ingin berbicara dengan Tsuna sejak kemarin," Yamamoto mencoba untuk menghentikan Gokudera yang akan mendatangi Mochida dan juga Tsuna. Dino yang bersama dengan mereka tampak menatap pada salah satu sisi lorong di dekat sana.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku juga harus meninggalkan kalian disini. Gokudera tahu seluk beluk tempat ini jadi kalian tidak akan tersesat," Dino mengibaskan tangannya dan segera menghilang dari tempat itu meninggalkan Yamamoto berama dengan Gokudera berdua saja.

…

"Jadi, mumpung pergi ke Italia bagaimana kalau antarkan aku jalan-jalan?" Yamamoto tersenyum lebar kearah Gokudera yang ada dihadapannya, "baru kali ini aku pergi ke Italia, kau maukan Gokudera?"

"Untuk apa aku mengantarkanmu? Kalaupun aku akan berjalan-jalan, aku akan menunggu Tsuna-sama!"

"Kalau begitu, sambil menunggu Tsuna kau harus menemaniku berjalan-jalan di mansion ini!" Yamamoto tanpa menghiraukan protes dari Gokudera menariknya untuk berjalan-jalan di mansion Vongola ini bahkan tidak memikirkan kalau ini adalah markas mafia.

**{9}**

"Sepertinya untuk kali ini, aku melakukan kesalahan yang besar huh?"

Reborn dan juga Fon tampak menatap Nonno yang menghela nafas dan menatap kedua tutor itu. Mereka mengerti kalau Nonno cukup terkejut karena Tsuna yang tidak pernah dibayangkan untuk menjadi boss mafia malah bisa mengeluarkan flame seperti itu sebelum kandidat yang sah.

"Anda tidak tahu kalau Iemitsu memiliki anak lainnya Nonno, kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Lagipula, Tsunayoshi bukanlah anak yang cocok berada dalam dunia mafia," Fon sendiri sepertinya tidak akan setuju kalau Nonno meminta Tsuna untuk menjadi boss Vongola. Tsuna terlalu baik dan polos untuk masuk ke dalam dunia yang seperti ini.

"Lagipula dame-Yoshi akan mempelajarinya tidak lama lagi. Aku akan mengusahakannya," walaupun Reborn tidak yakin apakah pemimpin seperti Yoshi yang diinginkan oleh Nonno. Untuknya pribadi, kalau ia menjadi Nonno, maka ia akan lebih memilih Tsuna, "lagipula flame miliknya masih berada di bawah rata-rata dari semua boss mafia. Bahkan lebih kecil daripada Dino."

"Itu adalah salahku—" Reborn dan Fon saling bertatapan sebelum menatap Nonno yang tersenyum sedih, "mungkin semuanya salahku. Flame yang dimiliki Tsunayoshi, dan juga kebutaan yang ia dapatkan…"

**{9}**

"A—ada apa Mochida-senpai?"

Tsuna tampak masih terkejut karena Mochida yang membawanya tiba-tiba seperti itu. Mochida yang melihat kalau Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto tidak mengikutinya tampak berhenti dan berbalik kearah Tsuna.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah membawaku ke masalah ini dame-Tsuna."

"E—eh?" Tsuna tampak bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mochida saat itu. Tentu, tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Mochida terkirim ke masa depan selama 5 menit untuk melihat bagaimana pemuda di depannya itu tewas.

"Semuanya! Membawaku kemari, lalu bazooka yang mengenaiku karena bocah sapi yang tinggal di rumahmu, dan juga—" ia ingat pada kejadian masa depan itu, "—semua yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Kau tahu, melihat masa depan dimana kau melihat orang-orang yang tewas bukanlah hal yang mudah! Aku bukan orang yang baik, tetapi aku tidak mungkin mau untuk melihat masa depan seperti itu lagi!"

"A—apa maksudmu Mochida-senpai? Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti," Mochida hanya diam selama beberapa saat. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengatakan hal menyedihkan seperti itu. Tetapi siapa yang akan kehilangan akal dengan apa yang ia dapatkan selama beberapa minggu ini, "apa yang kau lihat di masa depan…?"

…

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Yang pasti, kau harus bertanggung jawab padaku, dan kau harus memastikan kalau masa depan itu tidak akan terjadi," Mochida menaikkan nada bicaranya dan tampak menunjuk pada Tsuna, _'dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sok pahlawan dengan melindungiku. Kali ini, aku yang akan melakukannya. Dame-Tsuna.'_

"Ayo kembali, aku tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi dengan anjingmu itu," Mochida berbalik dan Tsuna yang masih bingung hanya bisa diam dan mengangguk sebelum berjalan namun segera terbentur punggung Mochida karena yang bersangkutan tampak berhenti berjalan, "bukankah itu dame-Yoshi?"

Tsuna menoleh dan melihat memang itu adalah flame miliki Yoshi, dengan seorang pria yang tampak ia kenal. Tentu, itu adalah Iemitsu yang sedang berbicara dengan anak sulungnya dan tampak sangat akrab. Memberikan hadiah, yang bahkan tidak pernah didapatkan oleh Tsuna.

"Mungkin dengan otou-san…"

"Kukira otou-san tidak bekerja di tempat ini."

"Kudengar kau berada di sini dan karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu aku datang kemari," Iemitsu tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Yoshi dan memberikannya sebuah kotak yang cukup besar, "dan ini adalah hadiahmu tahun ini."

"Kuharap lebih bagus dari tahun kemarin. Moodku sudah memburuk karena ada dame-Tsuna di Italia," Yoshi berdecak dan senyuman Iemitsu tampak memudar sebelum ia menepuk kepala Yoshi dengan pelan.

"Tenang saja, Tsuna adalah anak yang lemah dan ia tidak akan mungkin merebut posisimu sebagai boss Vongola. Ia anak yang tidak berguna," Iemitsu mengatakan itu dengan tatapan dan nada yang biasa saja. Mochida yang mendengar itu tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Tsuna yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kita berjalan kearah sana saja," Mochida menarik cukup kasar lengan Tsuna untuk berbalik agar tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya. Yang benar saja, seberandal apapun dia—ayahnya tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tsuna hanya mengangguk saja dan berbalik mengikuti Mochida.

"Terima kasih senpai…"

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih dame-Tsuna."

"Senpai—" Tsuna menghela nafas dan tampak hanya menatap lantai saja, "aku buta. Tetapi aku tidak tuli."

**{9}**

"Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu Kyouya? Aku bisa merasakan aura intimidasimu tadi," Dino yang sepertinya merasakan aura membunuh Hibari saat bersama dengan Yamamoto dan Gokudera menemuinya di halaman belakang Vongola yang merupakan sebuah hutan kecil.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari karnivor itu," Dino tampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung siapa yang disebut karnivor, "sepupuku. Fon." Dino menepuk tangannya, tidak akan kaget karena kemiripan dari mereka berdua, "kau akan berguna kalau ada anak buahmu di sekelilingmu."

"Hah?"

"Kau inginkan berapa anak buahmu datang? Aku sudah membawa mereka kemari," Dino menoleh dan baru menyadari kalau beberapa anak buahnya tampak tidak sadarkan diri dihajar oleh Hibari, "bertarunglah denganku."

"T—tunggu Kyouya, a—aku tidak bisa, aku harus kembali ke markasku dan menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan,"—Hibari mengerucutkan bibirnya—'_lucu—TUNGGU APA YANG KUFIKIRKAN!_'

"Sampai kapan kau bisa bertarung denganku?"

"Entahlah, setelah pekerjaanku selesai?"

"Aku akan mengikutimu," Dino tampak sedikit tersentak dan menatap Hibari dengan tatapan 'kau bercanda?' dan mendapatkan anggukan mantap.

"Kau akan ikut ke markas mafia Kyouya…"

"Aku bisa menerobos markas dari herbivore itu," ah, bagaimana ia bisa lupa dengan cerita betapa kesalnya Squalo pada semua anak buah Varia saat tahu mereka dikalahkan oleh seorang anak SMA 'biasa', "dan kau fikir dimana kita sekarang…"

"Baiklah-baiklah, ikutlah denganku."

**{9}**

"Apa arti dari tulisan ini Gokudera-kun?"

"Ruangan pertemuan."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Ruangan latihan…"

"Nah-nah, kalau yang ini artinya apa?"

"Ruangan kesehatan."

"Ah, seperti UKS—nah kalau yang ini bagaimana Gokudera-kun?"

"RUANGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU! APAKAH KAU TIDAK BISA MENGARTIKAN TANDA DI PINTUNYA BODOH?! INI ADALAH WC!"Yamamoto hanya menepuk tangannya dan sadar akan kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia sampai tidak sadar dengan tanda yang selalu sama di semua negara?

"Aku suka mendengarkanmu berbicara bahasa Italia," Yamamoto tersenyum lebar dan Gokudera tampak membulatkan matanya dan menatap Yamamoto dengan wajah memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dengan segera. Apa-apaan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba mengatakan itu tanpa berekspresi sama sekali, "itu terdengar lucu dan juga manis."

"Bo—bodoh, apa yang kau katakan! Sudahlah, aku ketempat Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera berjalan cepat dan tampak Yamamoto hanya mengikuti. Ia harus segera menemukan Tsuna daripada harus berdua dengan Yamamoto. Tetapi, entah apa yang ia fikirkan—dan entah apa karena terlalu kesal ia hanya bisa melihat sekeliling.

.

.

Toleh kiri kanan

.

.

Sepertinya—

"Gokudera-kun, kita ada dimana?"

...

"Sepertinya kita tersesat..."

**{9}**

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nonno," Fon dan juga Reborn tampak berjalan kearah luar ruangan setelah berbicara dengan Nonno. Mereka masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Nonno, yang hanya diam setelah mengatakan hal tentang flame Tsuna dan juga kebutaannya. Seolah yang dikatakan oleh Nonno adalah, dirinya yang membuat Tsuna buta, "bagaimana menurutmu Reborn?"

"Aku juga tidak punya ide—tetapi, aku mungkin akan mencari tahu," sungguh—kalau ini sebabnya Tsuna menjadi buta, ia akan berbicara secara pribadi pada Nonno dan Iemitsu. Ia pernah mendengar tentang damage yang akan terjadi pada tubuh jika itu menyangkut sebuah flame. Menoleh pada Fon yang ada di sampingnya, yang tampak sangat cemas, "ada apa?"

...

"Aku tidak ingin Tsunayoshi berada disini," Fon menutup matanya dan mulutnya dengan lengan baju Cinanya. Reborn mengerti apa yang difikirkan oleh Fon, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama bersamaan dengan satu hal yang berbeda. Tsuna tidak cocok di dunia seperti ini, tetapi Reborn yakin Tsuna bisa menjadi seorang pemimpin Vongola yang baik, "ia tidak bisa menjauh dari dunia seperti ini kalau Nonno atau Xanxus menaruh perhatian padanya."

"Kau tidak berfikir—"

"Mammon sempat berkata padaku saat kami baru tiba, kalau Xanxus sangat tertarik pada Tsuna. Tidak menaruh kemungkinan, kalau ia menjadi boss Vongola, Tsuna akan menjadi penerus Varia—" menghela nafas dan tampak hanya menatap lantai marmer yang ada di bawahnya, "kalau seperti ini, tidak ada cara untuk melepaskannya dari dunia mafia. Dan—aku tidak ingin masa depan yang kulihat saat itu benar-benar menjadi nyata..."

...

Reborn menepuk kepala Fon perlahan dan menghela nafas sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya.

"Satu-satunya cara untukku mengeluarkan dame-Tsuna dari masalah ini adalah, membuat dame-Yoshi semakin kuat," meskipun Reborn tahu itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Tetapi, dengan Yoshi menjadi lebih kuat, Vongola tidak akan memilih Tsuna, dan Xanxus tidak bisa memilih Tsuna, "hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan."

**{TYL!World}**

Pemuda berambut panjang yang tampak berantakan itu tampak melihat kearah pacifier yang ada di tangannya. Duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu, hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Flame berwarna orange menyelimuti pacifier itu, sangat murni dan selalu mengingatkannya pada pemuda itu.

Sebulan lamanya semenjak kematian Tsuna, tidak ada lagi yang sama. Meskipun Gokudera dan semuanya mencoba untuk bersikap biasa, namun tentu saja mereka sangat terpukul dengan kematian Tsuna.

'_Mungkin ini tidak banyak membantu Fon-san, tetapi—flameku akan mengurangi radiasi yang kau dapatkan..._'

Flame itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya, Fon tahu itu. Seharusnya ia tidak selalu mengaktifkan flame yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Namun, hanya dengan melihat flame itu, ia bisa mengingat sosok pemuda yang menjadi murid kebanggaannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini..." Suaranya tampak dingin, walaupun tatapannya tetap sama. Ia tahu kalau pria itu bukan penyebab dari semua ini—tetapi, kalau saja bukan ide yang pada akhirnya bukannya berhasil malah membuat keadaan semakin kacau, Tsuna tidak akan memilih jalan seperti ini.

"Bagaimanapun dame-Tsuna memberikanku akses bebas untuk keluar masuk, Fon," pria dengan topi fedora itu tampak berjalan dan duduk di kursi lain yang ada di dekat Fon, tidak menghiraukan tatapan dingin dari sang pemegang Storm Pacifier itu, "kau tidak seharusnya mengaktifkan sky flame itu setiap saat..."

"Kau melarangku untuk teringat siapa yang memberikan flame ini pada kita? Kau benar-benar dingin Reborn..."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk melupakannya. Dame-Tsuna tidak akan menyukai ini, saat melihat keadaanmu yang sekarang," Reborn menghela nafas dan menatap Fon yang tidak menghiraukannya. Berjalan dan berhenti di depan pemuda cina itu, berjongkok sedikit dan mensejajarkan pandangannya, "maafkan aku..."

...

"Fon," Reborn mencoba untuk menaikkan wajah Fon dengan menarik dagunya ke atas. Tangannya bergerak, melingkarkannya pada leher Fon dan mendekap pemuda berambut panjang dikepang di pelukannya, "jangan paksakan dirimu—kudengar kau sama sekali tidak menangis saat pemakaman dame-Tsuna..."

"Kalau saja bukan karena rencanamu membuat Yoshimune lebih kuat, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi," Fon menghela nafas lelah dan tampak membalas pelukan Reborn. Ia lelah, semuanya terlalu susah untuk diterima, "kalau saja saat itu aku bersama dengannya, mungkin aku bisa melindunginya..."

"Itu bukan salahmu, muridmu adalah seseorang yang bodoh. Kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Hahaha, ia hanya anak yang baik dan terlalu polos Reborn. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkannya," Reborn hanya menepuk kepala Fon—dan tersenyum samar sambil menghela nafas, "kuharap aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya..."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

...

Suasana hening saat itu, tidak ada yang berbicara, dan Reborn tidak menyadari kalau flame di pacifier Fon tampak meredup. Sky Flame itu menghilang, dan itu bukanlah pertanda baik.

'_Kuharap ini bukan akhir dari semuanya..._'

Fon merasakan kesadarannya memudar—nafasnya memburu, dan seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Ia tahu kalau radiasi itu benar-benar cepat menggerogoti tubuhnya—tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Selama ini Tsuna selalu memberikan Sky Flamenya untuk mengurangi dampak radiasi itu.

'_Kau tidak akan membiarkan semuanya seperti ini bukan, Tsunayoshi...?_'

"Fon?" Reborn merasakan pelukan Fon yang merenggang, tampak bingung dan mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sang Storm Arcobaleno. Namun matanya membulat saat kaki itu seolah tidak bisa menompang tubuh pemuda itu, saat tubuhnya mengikuti gravitasi begitu saja, "oi Fon, bertahanlah!"

'_Ah, kalau saat itu aku tidak menjadikanmu muridku—mungkin aku tidak akan dekat dengan Reborn..._'

Ia tidak mendengar suara Reborn, ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk melihat wajah pria itu dan hanya tersenyum sembari menyentuh wajah pria itu.

"_Duibuqi_, Reborn..."

**{9}**

Tsuna dan juga Mochida tampaknya tidak seberuntung yang lainnya. Mereka juga tersesat dan yang lebih parah karena mereka berdua memang sangat asing dengan tempat dan juga bahasa yang digunakan. Mochida satu-satunya yang bisa melihat sekeliling tampak mencoba mencari jalan menuju ke tempat terakhir mereka berpisah dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Senpai, kurasa sebaiknya kita belok ke kanan," Mochida yang menemui jalan bercabang tampak bingung memilih, dan ia menoleh pada Tsuna yang berkata seolah ia bisa melihat dan bahkan mengetahui jalan menuju ke tempat terakhir kali mereka bersama Gokudera dan Yamamoto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

...

"Intuisi?" Mochida benar-benar sweatdrop mendengar itu. Yah, bagaimanapun ia belum mengetahui intuisi Tsuna yang cukup mengerikan.

"Aku yang bisa melihat disini, dan aku yang akan memimpin jalan," Mochida berbalik ke kiri, tidak mengetahui dibalik lorong yang ada di sebelah kanan tampak Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto disana. Yah, tidak salah karena mereka juga tersesat, tetapi empat orang lebih baik daripada dua bukan.

"Aku benar-benar merasa kalau Hayato dan Takeshi ada disana..."

"Percayalah, kita akan bertemu dengan—"

DHUAR!

Suara itu tampak terdengar sangat dekat, dan otomatis membuat Tsuna mengakifkan penglihatannya. Menoleh pada depan mereka, dimana tampak beberapa orang dengan flame yang berbeda-beda bergerombol dalam jumlah yang banyak.

"Senpai—" Tsuna mencoba untuk berdiri di depan Mochida untuk melindunginya. Beberapa orang tampak menoleh pada mereka dan melihat foto yang ada di tangan mereka. Mochida tahu kalau itu bukanlah sebuah tanda yang bagus. Beberapa kali Tsuna tertukar dengan Yoshimune, dan mungkin saja—

"Eccolo! prenderlo! (Itu dia, tanggap dia!)" Beberapa dari mereka tampak bergerak mendekati Tsuna dan juga Mochida.

"HIII Ada apa ini?!" Tampak terkejut saat beberapa dari mereka mengepung Tsuna dan mencoba untuk menangkapnya. 'Terima kasih' karena tidak ada seseorangpun disana selain Mochida yang tidak membawa apapun di tangannya.

"Iui è un giapponese, (dia adalah orang Jepang)," salah satu dari mereka menoleh pada pria yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin mereka. Pria itu mendekat dan menoleh pada Tsuna yang ada di depannya dan juga Mochida yang sudah ditangkap.

"Jangan salahkan kami karena kami menangkapmu Sawada Yoshimune. Boss kami hanya meminta untuk kami menculik calon boss mafia Vongola," Tsuna yang sepertinya tidak ada keinginan untuk mengatakan kalau ia adalah Yoshimune hanya membulatkan matanya saja.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Yang tidak berkepentingan, sebaiknya bunuh saja!"

"T—tunggu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk melukai senpai!" Tsuna mencoba untuk menghentikan mereka saat akan melakukan sesuatu pada Mochida, "ta—target kalian adalah aku, sebentar lagi semua penjaga akan datang mendengar ledakan."

Beberapa dari mereka tampak saling memandang, sementara Mochida yang berada didekat Tsuna tampak berbisik.

"O—oi, apa yang kau katakan kau bukan dame Yoshi!"

"Lalu apakah aku akan membiarkan mereka membawa Yoshi? Otou-san akan sangat cemas kalau Yoshi menghilang."

"Lalu, apakah ada perbedaan? Kalau kau menghilang—" tiba-tiba saja Mochida teringat dengan percakapan yang dilakukan oleh Iemitsu dan juga Yoshi, seolah tidak perduli dengan Tsuna. Ada perbedaan, akan sangat terlihat saat itu.

"Baiklah, berterima kasihlah pada temanmu ini. Lagipula sepertinya kau bukan orang yang berada di dunia mafia," beberapa orang tampak tersenyum sinis pada Mochida sementara yang lainnya tampak menangkap Tsuna.

"Tunggu, kalian bodoh dia bukan—"

DHUAK!

Satu pukulan telak pada belakang kepalanya dengan bagian belakang pistol, dan Mochida benar-benar ambruk dan tidak bisa bergerak. Berdecak kesal, ia melihat orang-orang itu yang tampak membawa Tsuna didepan matanya.

"O—oi..."

.

.

.

"Maaf...senpai..."

**{To be Continue}**

PHAIL!

Beneran deh, itu apaan coba TbCnya scenenya ga banget TT_TT dan maunya sekarang ini full romance, tapi kayaknya belum ada ide buat full romancenya deh, but RF sudah terlaksana toh :p walaupun ada angstnya /eak!

Tsuna diculik? Mochida ga bisa tarung + ga ada pedang kayunya sih T_T jadinya Tuna diculik deh /plak. Hm, kayaknya sih Kokuyou bakal ada 4 chap dari sekarang. Jadi yang nunggu Mukuh sabar ya :D

Sedikit fakta tentang kebutaan Tsuna terungkap? Untuk lebih jelasnya mungkin nanti di ring battle :D

Maaf kalau chap ini membosankan T.T akhir kata, saya mohon maaf karena sudah menunggu lama dan apabila ini tidak memuaskan.

Selamat membaca ^.^

.

Oh, ada yang sudah baca ffic **Chaotic Study Tour**? :D kami masih bingung harus siapa duluan karena cuma beberapa orang yang voting ^.^ jadi, bisa bantu Voting kan? :D

**{RnR?}**

**Terharu lihat gimana banyaknya review disini bahkan saat fandom lagi sepi TT_TT saya akan berusaha sangat keras untuk menulisnya lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian semua.**

**(_ _)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review dan lain-lainnya ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**ZuMiSa Kahyuchi **{Ga tau nih kenapa ane jadi bikin Mochida Tsundere xD ah sudahlah~ #plak makasih btw ^^ }

Yj {maaf lama TwT ini update :3}

Sinister {saya malah mau bikin reuni Namichuu pake good!Mochida :| #plak tunggu aja ya~ maaf RFnya jadi galau xDD}

Foschia Cielo {makasih xD gpp kok kalau jarang review xDD saya yang nulis aja kesel minta ampun ._. }

**Deushiikyungie **{Intinya, yang di Future Arc Canon kan satu per satu arcobaleno mati karena radiasi, itu scene pas Fonnya (mungkin) mati /lah makasih ^^}

**Fan-chan **{Tsuna bisa ketemu Mukuro? Errr rahasia~ banyak momen 6927 itu pas Kokuyou Arc XD}

**Alicia . Usagi **{Makasih ^^ maaf lama :D}

**Himeji Arisa **{Maaf ya T_T soalnya Dino masih telmi sih, suka tapi ga sadar #plak oke ^^}

**Adelia-chan **{Yah, Iemitsu emang jahat ya ._. /elo yang bikin/ yep~ Fon sama Reborn sih XD}

**Wookie **{Sama sekali ga masalah ^^ Tsuna buta yah mungkin bisa dibilang karena nonno :3 iya dong berubah XD saya ga mau dibunuh sama semua reviewer kalau sampai dimatiin sampe tamat si Tuna XD Mukuh tunggu sampe Kokuyou Arc ya :3}

**Matthew Shinez **{Fon langsung mati itu… yah gitu deh~ /apa Mochida sedikit beraksi mungkin beberapa kali tapi ga sering 8) pokoknya ane itu mau bikin YamaMochi tapi friendship, mereka bakal sahabatan baik soalnya hobi mereka sama XD TYL!D18? lihat aja deh 8) gpp2 saya yang nulis juga ngambek kok XD /heh}

**Yuki Amano **{Cuma Original Famiglia~ tapi ketemu sama dua karakter canon disini XD}

**ReiRin-Kisuke **{/puk2 saya juga suka Mochida disini :3 XDD ganbatte buat nontonnya XD /lah oke ^^}

**Guest **{Waah maaf kalau tentang typo ya ._.}

**Hikari Vongola **{ada dong flash backnya~ yang nyelamatin semuanya kecuali Iemitsu /tendang sama Nonnonya langsung tapi kalau anak buah Vongola bakal nyelamatin :3}

**Yuzuru **{sesuatu ya XD ga mati kok~ itu kan buat Future Arc. Itu cuma famiglia original, tapi bingung mau ketemuin sama dua canon di sini gimana :3 /lihat siapa canon di cerita~/}

**ByuuBee **{ntar ada lagi mbak TAT; 6927 nanti juga ada lagi~ XD makasih /kecup /woi maaf lama (_ _)}

**Davenskye **{Boleh2 aja ^^ Big Role ya… mungkin setingkat sama Fuuta kalau di TYL :3 tapi lebih dekat karena dia juga bagian dari Vongola. Pokoknya sejenis sama Bianchi sama I-Pin mungkin XD Iemitsu nyebelin pake banget emang disini ._.}

**Armelle Aquamar Eira **{Ada dong Pair RF :3 saya naksir sama ntuh pairing XD kurang kejam? Nanti saya siksa lagi deh 8D}

**Rin-X-Edden **{saya ga tau, g baca ._. Ntar saya baca deh :3 sampe tamat? Insya Allah :3}

**Sherry dark Jewel **{Memang agak lama un /heh XDD ganbatte UNnya~ XD}

**Rye Yureka **{Radiasi Anti Tri ni Sette, kan di Future Arc ada XD nah kalau di canon ga dijelasin gimana matinya jadi disini ane jelasin gimana matinya XD /hoi Xanxus? Semuanya kok :3}

**Hibari Nura **{oke ^^ makasih :D}

**Nabila Chan BTL **{Iemitsu kejam /masih iyalah Mochida kan ga bawa senjata apa-apa dan ga siap buat ngelawan mafia XD ntar dihajar /plak diajarin Squalo tapi langsung diambil alih Yama kok XD jadi dia bakal belajar sama Yama XD}

**Malachan **{6927 bakal banyak kok ._. Tapi nanti pas Kokuyou XD Nonno sebenernya ga sepenuhnya salah kok atas kebutaan Tsuna, nanti dikasih tahu :3}

**Guest **{maaf lama ._. Ga ada ide XD #plak}

**DeLoAniMan U-know **{kan karena Mochida haven't power for now ._. Ntar lumayan kok bakal kuat :3 CSTnya nanti ya ._.}

**Widi Orihara **{Ntar dijelasin lagi kok XDD}

**Title : **He Sees a Darkness but Smile Like a Sun

**Genre : **Family/Adventure

**Pairing : **6927, D18, 8059, slight All27, 1827 (brothership)

**KHR © Amano Akira**

**Warning : **OOC!, Twin!Tsuna, Shounen Ai, SoftBashing!Nana, Bashing!Iemitsu

.

Bukan Sawada Tsunayoshi yang menjadi kandidat dari Vongola Decimo, tetapi Sawada Yoshimune. Lagipula mereka hanya tahu bahwa Tsunayoshi hanyalah seseorang yang selalu dikelilingi oleh kegelapan karena ia tidak bisa melihat. Meskipun sebenarnya, merekalah yang tidak bisa melihat, bahwa jiwanya bahkan lebih terang daripada matahari.

**{10}**

**Chap. 10, True Famiglia**

**{10}**

"TSUNA-SAMA DICULIK?!"

Oke, dua chapter dengan tulisan yang sama untuk permulaan. Suatu kebetulan? Memang kok. Setelah ledakan yang 'cukup' keras itu, Gokudera dan juga Yamamoto segera menuju ke asal suara. Hanya menemukan Mochida yang tidak sadarkan diri, dan segera membawanya ke ruangan terdekat hanya untuk mendengarkan kalau Tsuna diculik.

"Dan kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya?!"

"Bakka! Aku tidak membawa apapun untuk senjata—dan apakah aku pernah siap untuk berhadapan dengan mafia brengsek yang membawa senjata disekelilingku?!" Mochida berteriak sambil menatap Gokudera. Duh, ia bahkan dipaksa ikut oleh Yamamoto walaupun ia memang ingin bertemu dengan Tsuna.

"Senpai benar Gokudera-kun, ia tidak membawa apapun untuk melawan mereka bukan?"

"Tch," Gokudera tampak memalingkan wajahnya dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mochida-san benar?" Pria berambut putih dengan warna rambut hitam di belakangnya dan berusia cukup tua tampak bersama dengan mereka. Kalau tidak salah dengar dan ingat, ia adalah salah satu guardian Vongola Nonno bernama Ganauche III, "apakah kau melihat lambang atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat kami tahu siapa yang menculik Tsunayoshi-san?"

"Entahlah, tetapi—kurasa aku melihat tattoo gagak hitam di punggung tangannya," memegangi kepala belakangnya yang masih nyeri, Mochida memang melihatnya karena semua yang mengepung mereka memiliki tanda itu. Ganauche tampak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum mengangguk dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut..."

"Karena aku khawatir dengan Tsuna. Lagipula aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyuruh Romario untuk memutar balik karena mendengar ini..."

"Bukan urusanmu herbivore—ia masih punya hutang bertarung padaku."

Suara-suara berisik itu tampak terdengar sebelum pintu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan Dino serta Hibari disana.

"Dimana herbivore itu..."

"Mereka sedang mencarinya senpai, tenang saja Tsuna akan baik-baik saja," walaupun Yamamoto mengatakan hal itu, sepertinya rautnya berkata lain. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Yamamoto juga dalam keadaan marah karena sahabatnya yang diculik dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Lalu apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Menunggu kabar tidak pasti dari Tsuna-sama?!"

Suasana hening, semua orang tahu kalau itu bukan yang mereka inginkan. Namun toh, pada akhirnya mereka tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk melawan satu kawanan mafia yang tidak mereka tahu kekuatannya.

"VOOOOI, dimana sampah brengsek itu?!"

"Ushishishishi, siapa yang berani menculik Usagi-chan?"

"Muuu, boss marah karena itu dan membuat uangku melayang lagi untuk perbaikan mansion Varia..."

"Mou~ Mammon-chan, yang lebih penting sekarang adalah Tsu-chan bukan?"

"Diamlah kalian semua sampah!"

Dan suara pintu yang terbuka tampak menunjukkan beberapa orang yang tentu saja dikenal oleh mereka. Menoleh pada Mochida, dan mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan oleh mereka pada orang itu. Xanxus yang pertama kali mendekat dan tampak mengacungkan pistolnya pada Mochida.

"Kau sudah berbuat kesalahan dengan membiarkan mereka sampah!"

"Xa—Xanxus, jangan menyalahkannya. Ia hanya warga biasa di tempat yang salah," Dino mencoba untuk menghentikan Xanxus.

"VOI kalian juga kenapa tidak segera datang saat ledakan terjadi!?" Squalo menatap Yamamoto yang tampak tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "JANGAN TERTAWA SAJA!"

"Ushishishishi, pangeran belum memberikan 'hadiah' pada Usagi-chan. Pangeran tidak akan membiarkannya terbunuh dulu~"

"Jangan sok akrab dengan Tsuna-sama pangeran palsu!" Gokudera tampak mendeathglare Bel yang ada disana dan tampak ditanggapi oleh Bel dengan seringai penuh artinya.

"Ushishishi, apa katamu rakyat jelata? Usagi-chan benar-benar kasihan memilikimu sebagai anggotanya."

"Kalian semua terlalu berisik, kamikorosu..."

Dan semuanya berakhir menjadi neraka dunia saat semua orang disana tampak bertengkar satu sama lainnya. Reborn dan Fon yang tampak baru masuk hanya bisa terdiam, dan Fon menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entah aku harus senang atau kasihan pada Tsunayoshi..."

**{10}**

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Iemitsu."

Timotteo tampak berjalan kearah ruangan kesehatan bersama dengan Ganauche dan semua guardiannya. Iemitsu benar-benar seolah tidak perduli pada Tsuna bahkan bersyukur bukan Yoshimune yang diculik. Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu dengan hal itu. Guardiannya mengerti kalau saat ini boss kesembilan Vongola itu sangat kecewa dengan pemimpin CEDEF itu.

"Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Tsunayoshi-kun boss. Cornacchia Famiglia bukan kelompok yang besar, tetapi keberadaan mereka susah untuk dilacak," Nonno tahu, tanda gagak yang dilihat oleh Mochida sudah cukup untuk mengidentifikasi keberadaan mereka.

"Meskipun tidak ada yang perduli, aku akan tetap menjaga Tsunayoshi..." Semua guardian tampak saling bertatapan sebelum menatap sang boss dalam diam, "lalu, dimana para ta—"

"Lalu, apakah kau terus menyalahkanku? Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak pernah bertarung sungguhan!"

"Dan itulah sebabnya kau adalah sampah brengsek!"

"Xanxus, hentikan—GAAAH! Kyouya, jangan bertarung disini!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memerintahku herbivore..."

"VOOOI! Kau terlalu lemah bocah, biarkan boss brengsek itu yang mengurusi ini!"

"Maa-maa, tetapi kami tidak bisa diam saja saat Tsuna menghilang."

"Ushishishishi, kami tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian yang menangani masalah Usagi-chan~"

"TEME! Kami akan melakukan apapun untuk Tsuna-sama, jangan meremehkanku pangeran palsu!"

"Ushishishishi, kau benar-benar ingin pangeran bunuh ternyata..."

Nonno dan guardiannya yang tampak berada di ambang pintu hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran yang berubah dari pertengkaran mulut menjadi fisik. Dimana barang-barang berterbangan, tidak sedikit cairan obat yang terjatuh mengotori lantai. Tidak lupa TV Flat yang tampak pecah karena lemparan Xanxus, dan beberapa jendela yang pecah.

...

"Ehem," suara deheman dari Nonno tampak membuat semuanya terdiam dan menatap Nonno yang tersenyum pada mereka, "jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Mereka terlalu lemah untuk menolong Sawada Tsunayoshi/ Tsu-chan/Sampah itu/Usagi-chan/ /Mereka mengatakan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna/dame-Tsuna/Tsuna-sama!" Semuanya tampak saling menunjuk, dan Nonno hanya diam sebelum tertawa pelan. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang tadi tidak ia sadari.

"Kami akan mencoba melacak dimana mereka membawa Tsunayoshi secepatnya..."

"Aku benar-benar mengandalkanmu Nonno," Fon menunduk dan tersenyum pada Nonno yang tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, mungkin sebaiknya kalian menginap disini hingga kami menemukan lokasi Tsunayoshi? Tidak di ruangan ini—karena sudah hancur," Nonno tampak melihat sekeliling seolah tidak melihat kerusakan sama sekali. Berbalik dan tampak berjalan keluar sebelum berhenti, "aku mengandalkan kalian semua untuk menyelamatkan Tsunayoshi-kun..."

Semuanya tampak diam dan mengangguk (kecuali member Varia) dan Nonno meninggalkan ruangan itu bersama dengan para guardiannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir dengan Tsunayoshi," para guardian Nonno tampak mengerti kenapa sang boss mengatakan itu, "ia memiliki banyak orang yang lebih menghargainya daripada keluarganya sendiri..."

**{10}**

Selama beberapa minggu ia tidak pernah sendirian berada di mimpinya. Tetapi tidak hari ini, saat Tsuna tampak lagi-lagi mendapatkan hanya ada kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana, tampak hanya ada dirinya. Tidak ada seseorangpun. Tidak ada Mukuro.

"Mukuro…apakah kau ada disini?"

…

"Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatmu marah? Maafkan aku—" Tsuna terduduk dan hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Mukuro, satu-satunya yang menjadi cahaya di kegelapannya. Ia tidak mengerti, tetapi yang pasti ia masih bisa melihat Mukuro dan terbiasa dengan cahaya yang diberikannya. Tetapi sekarang, bahkan ia tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya sama sekali.

"A—aku hanya tidak ingin sendiri, apakah aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Tanpa disadari Tsuna, dalam kegelapan itu sosok Mukuro hanya berdiri dan berjalan perlahan ke belakang tubuhnya. Sebelum ia bisa menyadarinya, Mukuro menutup mata Tsuna dengan sebelah tangannya sambil merangkulkan tangannya di leher Tsuna dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu.

"M—Mukuro...?"

"Maafkan aku," suara Mukuro berbisik di depan telinga Tsuna. Hanya tersenyum tipis dan tidak melepaskan tangannya. Tsuna mencoba untuk menoleh, namun Mukuro menahannya, "jangan menoleh Tsunayoshi. Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh...baru kali ini aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatku terlihat lemah."

...

"Kufufufu, mungkin kalau kau mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya—kau akan benar-benar menjauhiku," Tsuna hanya terdiam dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan, "sebelum kau melakukan itu, lebih baik kalau aku menjauhimu. Karena, kalau kau sampai menjauhiku saat aku mempercayai semuanya padamu, aku tidak akan bisa apa-apa..."

"Mukuro," entah kenapa pegangan Mukuro mengendur, membuat Tsuna bisa berbalik dan memeluk pemuda itu serta membenamkan wajahnya di dada Mukuro, "kenapa aku harus menjauhimu? Kau bahkan tidak masalah saat mendengar kalau aku buta bukan? Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi—siapapun kau."

Mukuro tidak bisa berkata apapun, namun tangannya bergerak dan membalas pelukan Tsuna.

"Kufufufu~ mungkin kalau kita bisa bertemu, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu Tsunayoshi," Tsuna hanya diam dan menghela nafas. Ia tahu, ia hanya bisa melihat Mukuro di dalam mimpi, "berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku sampai kita bertemu di dunia nyata..."

"Tentu, aku tidak sabar menunggunya Mukuro."

**{10}**

Tsuna mencoba untuk membuka matanya, walaupun tentu saja hanya gelap yang ia miliki. Kepalanya sakit karena obat bius yang segera diberikan orang-orang disana padanya setelah menculiknya.

"Kau sudah sadar," suara itu membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara, mengaktifkan penglihatannya untuk menemukan balita yang flamenya mirip dengan Reborn dan Fon namun berwarna hijau. Mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, namun rantai tampak mengikatnya, "kau tidak bisa kabur Sawada Tsunayoshi, rantai itu tidak akan lepas."

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Informasiku lebih akurat daripada Reborn, aku hanya malas untuk memberitahukannya pada Reborn kalau Sawada Yoshimune memiliki kembaran yang punya potensi lebih besar namun buta," menyerengit saat mendengar itu, Tsuna hanya bisa duduk dan menatap kearah flame itu, "aku merasakan flame sky yang besar di matamu, dan sedikit mist flame saat kau sedang tertidur. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau memiliki dua flame."

"Etto—"

"Verde, namaku adalah Verde aku adalah ilmuan..." Tsuna hanya sweatdrop, ia tidak mengerti siapa Reborn, Fon, dan sekarang Verde, bayi dengan pekerjaan Hitman terhebat—Reborn, master matrial art—Fon, dan sekarang ilmuan—Verde. Yang pasti mereka bukan bayi biasa, "ngomong-ngomong darimana kau mendapatkan kotak ini?"

"Kotak?"

"Kotak aneh kira-kira berukuran 20 meter kubik dan sebuah lubang di salah satu sisinya," Verde memegang sebuah kotak yang diberikan Tsuna di masa depan pada Mochida. Sepertinya Mochida sempat memberikannya pada Tsuna atau secara tidak sengaja terbawa, "aku pernah melihatnya, tetapi aku tidak ingat..."

"Ba—bagaimana dengan orang-orang itu?"

"Mereka mengetahui kalau kau bukan Sawada Yoshimune. Aku tidak memberitahu kalau kau adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi," Verde masih berkutat dengan komputer di depannya, "tetapi mungkin mereka akan memakaimu untuk memancing ayah dan juga adikmu."

...

"Mereka tidak akan datang, mungkin sudah merayakan karena aku menghilang dari hidup mereka," Verde menghentikan acaranya dan menatap kearah Tsuna yang duduk disana. Ia sedikit berhutang pada famiglia ini, dan sudah sifatnya sejak dulu untuk membalas kebaikan baik itu dari musuh maupun rekannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Reborn, Fon, Mochida Kensuke, Hibari Kyouya, dan Dino Cavallone? Ah, dan tambahan para Varia sepertinya," Tsuna hanya bisa ber'HIEEEE' ria, menatap Verde dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ba—bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!"

"Sudah kukatakan caraku mendapat informasi lebih akurat daripada Reborn. Bagaimanapun juga, aku adalah Arcobaleno terpintar bahkan daripada Reborn," membenahi kacamatanya, dan tampak kembali bekerja dengan laptopnya, "kotak ini menyimpan flame yang sangat besar terkurung di dalamnya."

Tsuna tidak perduli dengan kotak itu—tidak sekarang.

"Le—lepaskan aku, aku harus menghentikan mereka! Bahkan mereka tidak bisa menggunakan flame sama sekali," Tsuna mencoba untuk bergerak dan melepaskan rantai yang menghubungkan tangannya, "ka—kalau terjadi apapun pada mereka…"

…

'_Aku merasakan beberapa saat yang lalu flamenya membesar—'_ Verde tampak tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, "aku tidak perduli. Dan untuk informasi, berhati-hatilah karena disana ada buaya peliharaanku…"

"HIEEE!"

**{10}**

"VOOOOI! GERAKANMU LAMBAN BOCAH!"

Suara itu menggema di ruangan latihan Vongola saat Yamamoto dan juga Squalo berhadapan. Yamamoto tidak mungkin begitu saja diam dan tidak melakukan apapun selama semua orang mencoba untuk mencari tahu dimana Tsuna. Beruntung Squalo menagih 'janji' mereka untuk berlatih.

"Maa, kau yang terlalu cepat Squalo-sensei. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti gerakanmu."

"VOOOOI!"

"Mereka benar-benar monster," Mochida yang sebenarnya juga ikut berlatih bersama mereka sudah cukup menyerah dengan latihan Squalo, "ah kuralat, semua yang ada disini benar-benar monster…"

"VOOOI! Istirahatmu sudah selesai sampah, kalau kau mau terus berlatih, kau harus mulai sekarang!"

"APA?!" bahkan Mochida baru berhenti setelah 3 jam berlatih. Dan sebagai catatan, Squalo tidak sama sekali terluka walaupun bertarung dengan dua orang—Yamamoto dan juga Squalo, '_apakah dia monster?!_'

"Senpai, sebaiknya kau istirahat saja—aku akan menghadapinya sendirian," Yamamoto tampak tersenyum dan sedikit terlihat kelelahan. Mochida membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. Mereka benar-benar monster, walaupun Yamamoto tampak kelelahan, tetapi ia sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk beristirahat, "aku akan menemanimu untuk latihan, tenang saja!"

...

"Tch, baiklah! Jangan sampai melupakan janjimu!"

**{10}**

Ledakan terjadi di salah satu sisi dari ruangan itu, dan tampak Gokudera yang berada di tengah kepungan asap itu. Memegang beberapa dinamit di tangannya, beberapa luka juga tampak terlihat di tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia mencoba untuk berlatih, namun entah sudah berapa kali juga ia terluka.

"Kalau aku tetap lemah, Tsuna-sama tidak akan bisa diselamatkan," Gokudera mengingat bagaimana ia sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia bahkan tidak mengetahui bagaimana caranya untuk menyelamatkan Tsuna. Ia tidak perduli saat beberapa luka bakar terlihat di wajah dan tubuhnya.

Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat—melindungi Tsuna, bahkan dari keluarga yang tidak menginginkannya. Karena Tsuna juga sudah memberikan sebuah 'keluarga' yang tidak pernah ia miliki sejak ibunya meninggal.

"Kau tetap saja urakan seperti dulu," suara itu membuat Gokudera menoleh dan menemukan pemuda dengan rambut model hampir sama dengan pemuda itu dan berjalan bersama dengan seorang perempuan yang tidak dikenal, "jangan memintaku untuk mengobatimu."

"Tch tidak perlu kau katakan," Gokudera memalingkan wajahnya dan berdecak kesal. Walaupun tadi ia memiliki niat untuk meminta Shamal mengajarinya, tetapi tentu saja pria itu tidak akan mau.

"Kau masih mencoba untuk teknik ini bukan?" pria itu—Shamal tampak mengambil dinamit entah darimana, menerbangkan sebuah pesawat kertas sebelum melemparkan dinamit itu tepat pada pesawat kertas itu. Gokudera membulatkan matanya, ia tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu benar, "kalau kau terus berlatih dengan gaya seperti ini aku tidak akan mengajarimu sampai kapanpun…"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu!" Gokudera mendeathglare pria berambut hitam itu.

"Kalau kau tidak segera menjadi kuat bukankah kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan Tsuna-samamu itu?" dan strike saat pria itu mengatakan hal itu. Ia tahu kalau guru yang tepat untuknya hanyalah pria ini, "jadi?"

…

"Kalau kau tahu seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak ingin mengajarkanku?!"

"Karena kau belum mengerti kenapa aku melakukan itu Hayato," pria itu menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "aku akan mengajarimu kalau kau bisa mengetahuinya."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku tidak punya waktu lagi untuk menjadi lemah!"

"Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku untuk mengajarimu, jadi—selamat tinggal!" Pria itu tampak melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik sambil merangkul perempuan yang tadi bersama dengannya.

"HEI!" Gokudera tampak mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan berbalik dengan dinamit yang ada di tangannya. Shamal adalah seseorang yang mengajarinya menggunakan dinamit. Selain pria mesum itu, tidak ada orang lain yang menerimanya di keluarga itu karena statusnya sebagai anak hasil hubungan gelap ayahnya.

'_Memangnya siapa yang mau menerimamu? Kau hanya bisa bermain piano saja—dunia mafia tidak membutuhkanmu.'_

Berdecak kesal, tampak melemparkan beberapa dinamit kearah pesawat kertas itu. Namun sekali lagi meleset karena dinamit itu tidak terlempar dengan benar.

'_Brengsek, apa sebenarnya yang dimaksud oleh dokter mesum itu?'_ ia masih tetap mencoba untuk menerbangkan pesawat kertas dan melemparnya dengan dinamit meskipun tetap tidak bisa mengenainya, _'kalau begini Tsuna-sama akan benar-benar terluka…'_

'_Kuharap bisa mendengarmu bermain piano lagi…'_

'_Aku akan membantumu untuk menjadi tangan kanan dari Yoshi-kun…'_

'_Aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam dunia mafia. Aku akan melindungi Tsuna-sama dari dunia itu!'_

'_A—aku hanya ingin kau menjadi temanku Gokudera-kun…'_

"Sial!" ia bahkan tidak menyadari sebuah dinamit menyala di bawahnya. Dan saat sumbu itu akan meledak, ia bahkan tidak sama sekali bergerak dari sana entah mengetahuinya dan sengaja atau memang tidak tahu.

"OI BODOH, AWAS!" suara itu membuatnya menoleh sebelum seseorang mendorongnya dari jalur ledakan itu. Saat Gokudera membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat orang yang menariknya dari jalur ledakan itu.

"WHA—Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Gokudera menatap pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu. Mochida yang sepertinya malah berakhir disini dan melihat saat dinamit itu akan meledaklah yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Kau tidak lihat dinamit yang kau bawa itu akan meledak!"

"Aku tidak perduli dengan itu, kau fikir aku tidak tahu tentang itu?" Gokudera berdecak kesal dan mengambil dinamit lainnya begitu juga dengan pesawat kertas yang ada di dekatnya, "aku harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat agar semua ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku tidak perduli apakah aku akan terlua atau bahkan sampai mati. Asalkan Tsuna-sama selamat—"

"Hah? Kau bodoh atau apa kepala gurita?" Gokudera mendeathglare Mochida yang mengatakan hal itu, "kalau kau saja tidak bisa melindungi dirimu sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi dame-Tsuna itu? Hah, bayangkan saja kalau kau hanya berdua saja dengan dame-Tsuna dan kau begitu saja dikalahkan dan terluka? Dan saat itu kau malah melihatnya tewas karena kau tidak bisa melindunginya dalam keadaan seperti itu."

Gokudera membulatkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mochida itu.

"Oooi senpai! Apakah kau ingin berlatih denganku?" suara Yamamoto membuat Mochida menoleh.

"Dia bahkan tidak istirahat sama sekali, apa-apaan orang-orang disini semuanya aneh…" Mochida menggerutu sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda berambut hitam pendek di dekat aula latihan Vongola, "baiklah, jangan sampai menyalahkanku kalau kau pingsan karena kelelahan!"

"Hahaha, tidak akan~" Yamamoto tertawa dan pada akhirnya keduanya meninggalkan Gokudera sendirian terdiam dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mochida.

**{10}**

Malam hari, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Nonno dan juga yang lainnya akan bergerak. Semua teman-teman Tsuna tampak tidur di satu kamar saat itu kecuali Hibari yang memang tidak suka berada satu kamar dengan para herbivore. Lagipula matanya membuka dan sama sekali tidak tertidur, hanya menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk di tepi jendela.

"Kau tidak tidur Kyouya?"

Suara itu, tidak perlu untuknya berbalik mengetahui siapa yang ada disana. Sang Don Cavallone yang memutuskan untuk tinggal di mansion Vongola agar bisa mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan dari keadaan Tsuna. Walaupun ia bukan adik seperguruannya, tetapi Dino tetap lebih menyukai Tsuna daripada Yoshimune.

"Hn…"

"Hari ini kau benar-benar tidak mudah menyerah ya, aku saja sampai kelelahan karena berlatih denganmu," Dino tertawa dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat sana. Hibari tetap tidak menjawab dan masih melihat kearah luar, "seranganmu juga sering kali membuatku menjadi serius. Aku penasaran bagaimana kau bisa tidak terluka parah karena beberapa seranganku."

"Aku tidak lemah Haneuma…"

"Oh, baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memanggilku selain dengan sebutan herbivore?" Dan Hibari hanya mendeathglare Dino yang tertawa gugup karena itu, "apakah kau tidak bisa tidur karena tidak ditemani oleh bonekamu atau karena tidak dinyanyikan lagu nina bobo?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin kugigit sampai mati ya…"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda! Kau pasti cemas dengan Tsuna eh?" Dino menatap Hibari yang tampak diam, namun samar—sangat samar ia bisa melihat tatapan Hibari yang melembut selama sepersekian detik dan itu membuatnya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Ia adalah calon Omnivor, aku tidak akan membiarkannya sampai direnggut oleh herbivore itu, dan hanya karena aku mengatakan hal itu bukan berarti aku menghawatirkannya," Hibari menoleh pada Dino dan mendeathglarenya. Namun ia berhenti melakukan itu saat ia bingung dengan raut wajah Dino, "oi Haneuma, ada apa dengan wajahmu? Sangat merah kau tahu…"

"E—eh?" Dino menutup mulutnya, dan benar saja wajahnya benar-benar memerah saat itu setelah melihat tatapan Hibari yang melembut tadi, "ti—tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Dasar aneh—kalau kau tidak punya kerjaan sebaiknya bangunkan salah satu anak buahmu dan berlatih denganku?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan?" Dino hanya tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Ia mencoba menghilangkan perasaan tadi yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang dan wajahnya menjadi memerah, _'tunggu, aku tidak mungkin merasakan ini…'_

"Ya sudah, aku akan berlatih sendiri…" Hibari melompat dan hampir membuat Dino berteriak karena ini adalah lantai dua. Namun, menoleh ke bawah, ia tahu kalau Hibari bisa mendarat dengan mulusnya di lantai dasar dan segera menjauhi bangunan mansion.

"Memangnya dia itu kucing liar apa…" Dino tampak _sweatdrop_ sebelum berjalan berbalik. Namun, saat ia melihat tangannya, tampak sebercak darah yang mengotori tangannya. Dan yang ia tahu, ia sama sekali tidak terluka. Melihat pada bingkai jendela, ia menemukan bercak darah lainnya di salah satu tepi jendela itu.

…

"KYOUYA?!"

**{10}**

Hibari tampak memegangi pinggangnya yang sebenarnya terluka cukup dalam saat latihan bersama dengan Dino. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mau diobati oleh siapapun, karena luka itu bukan untuk diobati begitu saja. Jadi, saat ini ia berjalan di tengah hutan sambil melihat malam yang semakin larut.

'_Bahkan melawan haneuma itu saja aku tidak bisa menang jika berada di dekat anak buahnya…'_

Hibari menghentakkan sebuah tonfanya pada salah satu pohon hingga pohon itu retak karena pukulannya. Ia kesal, karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat ini. Hibari Kyouya tidak akan mau terlihat tidak berguna seperti ini—terutama berkaitan dengan murid-murid Namichuu, terutama untuk pemuda berambut cokelat bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi itu.

…

'_Kenapa aku memikirkan pemuda itu…?'_

"Kyouya!" Hibari menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Dino yang berlari kearahnya dan mencoba untuk mengecek tubuhnya. Mungkin Dino menyadari kalau ia terluka, dan terlihat juga ia membawa kotak obat bersama dengannya.

"Kenapa kau berlari seperti orang bodoh menggunakan kotak obat itu?"

"Kau terluka bukan? Jangan berbohong padaku," Dino meninggikan nadanya dan menatap Hibari yang ada di depannya. Hibari hanya diam sejenak sebelum menatapnya dengan dahi berkedut.

"Memangnya ada apa jika aku terluka?"

"Obati Kyouya!"

"Tidak mau," Hibari berbalik kembali dan tampak akan berjalan meninggalkan Dino yang dengan segera memegang pergelangan tangannya untuk menahannya, "lepaskan aku..."

"Tidak sebelum kau mau menurutiku," Hibari menggerutu pelan sebelum melayangkan tonfanya pada Dino yang mencoba untuk menghindarinya dengan susah payah. Namun serangan kedua dan ketiga tampak tidak bisa ia hindari. Walaupun begitu, tangannya tetap menahan Hibari.

…

"Baiklah, setelah itu kau tidak boleh melarangku," Hibari yang tampak menatap Dino hanya mendeathglarenya dan Dino hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk cepat. Yang pasti Hibari mau mengobati lukanya itu sudah sangat cukup untuknya.

"Baiklah, jadilah anak manis dan biarkan aku mengobatimu…" Dino melihat luka dalam yang tadi membuat darah di tepi jendela. Luka di pinggangnya yang terlihat saat ia menyibakkan pakaiannya sedikit, '_kulitnya benar-benar putih dan pinggangnya benar-benar langsing…'_

Dino mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dan mengobatinya dengan perlahan. Ia bisa merasakan wangi dari tubuh Hibari yang juga bercampur dengan bau darah karena luka goresan itu. Ia memakaikan perban pada pinggang Hibari saat itu, membuat tangannya harus melingkari tubuh Hibari.

'_Kulitnya benar-benar halus…'_ Dino menyelesaikan bagian pinggang dan sekarang beberapa luka beres yang ada di wajah dan tangan Hibari. Tangannya memegang sebuah kapas dengan obat merah, dan melapisinya pada luka yang ada di wajah Hibari. Tidak butuh waktu lama saat ia selesai melakukannya namun tetap tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Cepatlah Haneu—" Hibari yang sudah tidak sabar tampak menoleh pada Dino untuk menemukan boss mafia itu tampak wajahnya sangat dekat dengannya. Dan sebelum Hibari bisa bereaksi, Dino entah sadar atau tidak sudah mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hibari.

Saat itu bukanlah ciuman yang tidak disengaja—karena Dino segera memperdalam ciuman itu walaupun Hibari yang pertamanya tampak terdiam karena shock kini tampak memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Dino tidak sama sekali bergerak, hingga Hibari yang sebenarnya juga kehabisan nafas segera melayangkan tonfanya dengan sangat keras.

DUAGH!

Dan tentu Dino terpelanting dan menjauh dari Hibari yang nafasnya tampak terengah-engah. Memegangi pipinya yang membengkak, Dino sendiri shock dengan apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Dan melihat Hibari pergi dengan marah, ia memegangi bibirnya yang tadi ia sentuhkan pada bibir kecil Hibari.

…

Dan dengan segera wajahnya memerah padam seperti tomat saat itu.

'_Kenapa aku melakukannya?! Tetapi bibirnya sangat lembut—' _mengusap bibirnya dengan wajah yang masih memerah, ia yang selama ini tidak tahu kenapa perasaannya berbeda pada Hibari akhirnya menyadari perasaan apa itu.

'_Kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Kyouya…?'_

**{10}**

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan kau tahu…"

Suara Verde membuat Tsuna yang sedaritadi hanya diam dan hanya duduk tampak menoleh pada asal suara. Dari suara langkah yang terdengar, ada satu orang dewasa selain Verde dan satu orang lagi adalah seorang anak kecil. Satu hal yang ia pertanyakan adalah—untuk apa anak kecil berada di tempat seperti ini.

"Jangan banyak bicara Verde, kau berhutang padaku dan aku ingin kau menjaga dua bocah ini…"

"Tidak dengan bocah bintang ini," Verde hanya menghela nafas dan tampak membuka pintu penjara untuk memasukkan seseorang kesana. Anak kecil berusia dibawah Tsuna yang berambut cokelat dan memiliki syal bergaris-garis.

"Jagalah dia sampai dia mau menyerahkan buku itu!"

"Baiklah," Verde hanya menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "maaf kau harus bergabung dengannya…"

"Kau tahu kalau aku tidak akan memberikannya bukan?"

"Ya, dan itu artinya kau akan berada disini untuk waktu yang lama," Verde berbicara dengan anak kecil itu sebelum menoleh pada Tsuna yang tampak hanya diam tidak bergerak sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, Tsuna hanya melakukannya karena Verde mengatakan teman-temannya akan semakin dalam bahaya kalau ia tidak bersikap baik.

"H—Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Anak itu tampak terkejut melihat kearah Tsuna yang ada di belakangnya.

"Eh, kau…" Tsuna sudah siap dikatakan sebagai Yoshi, karena memang itu yang selalu terlihat oleh orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya, "Tsuna-nii! Kau adalah Tsuna-nii bukan? Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu!"

"E—eh siapa kau?"

"Dia adalah Fuuta dela Stella. Dia adalah bocah yang bisa memberikan peringkat pada apapun yang ada di dunia ini. Akurasinya 100 persen dan semua orang mencoba mengincar buku yang ada padanya," Verde menerangkan dengan wajah yang bosan dan tidak tertarik, "itulah sebabnya ia diculik."

"Kau adalah orang dengan peringkat yang menurutku unik, saat aku mencoba bertanya tentangmu dari Nonno-sama dan juga Iemitsu-san mereka tidak menjawabnya. Jadi aku mencoba untuk mencarimu, ternyata benar kalau peringkat pertama tempat yang bisa kupakai bertemu denganmu adalah dengan sengaja ditangkap oleh orang-orang ini!" Fuuta tertawa dan tampak Tsuna hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Tetapi apakah kau bisa pergi dari sini Fuuta? Ini adalah tempat yang berbahaya…"

"Percuma saja, ia tidak bisa bertarung…"

"HIEEE! Lalu bagaimana caramu bisa selamat dari sini nanti?!"

"Peringkat pertama orang yang bisa menyelamatkanku dari sini dan membawaku ke tempat yang aman adalah Tsuna-nii," entah darimana buku besar tampak muncul di tangan Fuuta. Verde hanya bisa berdecak kagum sementara Tsuna hanya diam tidak mengerti, "walaupun aku tidak mengerti karena dari semua peringkat kemampuan fisik serta akademik Tsuna-nii berada di peringkat bawah."

"Mungkin saja kau salah."

"Tetapi Verde-san juga tahu kalau akurasi planet ranking itu 100 persen bukan?"

"Mungkin saja—"

Tsuna hanya mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan bingung.

"A—ano, bagaimana dengan mengetestnya lagi? Kau bisa melakukannya bukan?" Tsuna memberanikan diri untuk mengatakannya. Kedua orang yang sedang berbincang tadi tampak menoleh pada Tsuna dalam diam. Satu orang terpintar daripada para Arcobaleno, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak biasa.

"Ah benar juga!"

Dan Tsuna _sweatdrop _mendengar perkataan mereka yang bersamaan dikatakan itu.

**{10}**

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau ketahui dari semua yang terjadi dalam hidupmu Tsuna-nii?"

Tsuna tampak gugup mendengarkan perkataan dari Fuuta yang lebih seperti seorang peramal. Ia sebenarnya tidak memiliki permintaan untuk melihat hal-hal seperti itu.

"Ba—bagaimana kalau peringkat berapa Yoshi-kun dari kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi boss Vongola kesepuluh?" Verde hanya mengerutkan alisnya, sementara Fuuta hanya diam sebelum matanya kosong dan membentuk galaksi. Gravitas di ruangan itu menjadi nol, dan Tsuna sangat terkejut saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang.

"H—HIEEE!"

"Gravitasinya akan menjadi nol saat ia mencoba untuk membuat kontak dengan planet ranking itu," Verde tetap tenang duduk di kursinya yang juga melayang.

"Sawada Yoshimune, berada di peringkat 2 terkuat untuk menjadi boss Vongola kesepuluh…"

"Kedua? Kukira yang pertama," Verde tampak mengerutkan dahinya mendengarkan itu. Tsuna diam dan gugup, memikirkan apa yang bisa ia tanyakan lagi.

"Siapa seseorang yang paling khawatir dengan Tsunayoshi saat ini?"

"Yang pertama adalah Gokudera Hayato, lalu Yamamoto Takeshi, Fon, Dino Cavallone, Hibari Kyouya…" tidak mendengarkan nama dari saudara kembar anak itu, Verde tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Bagaimana dengan saudara kembarnya?"

"Sawada Yoshimune tidak ada dalam peringkat itu begitu juga dengan Sawada Iemitsu," Verde tidak mengerti, apakah sampai sebegitunya mereka berdua membuang Tsuna sampai mereka tidak merasa khawatir sama sekali dengan Tsuna?

"Ba—bagaimana dengan Xanxus-san, urutannya untuk menjadi boss Vongola kesepuluh?"

"Xanxus berada di peringkat tiga setelah Sawada Yoshimune menjadi kandidat terkuat boss Vongola kesepuluh," keduanya tampak mengerutkan alisnya mendengar itu. Yoshi berada di peringkat kedua dan Xanxus peringkat ketiga. Lalu siapa yang berada pada peringkat pertama?

"Siapa yang berada dalam peringkat pertama di list itu Fuuta?"

…

"Peringkat pertama yang menjadi kandidat terkuat dari Vongola adalah Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Verde dan Tsuna membulatkan matanya mendengar itu. Bahkan Tsuna sendiri tampak tidak tersentuh dengan dunia mafia itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi kandidat terkuat bukan?

"Siapa orang yang paling dirindukan oleh Tsunayoshi saat ini?" Tsuna tampak menatap Verde dengan wajah memerah, dan sebenarnya itu hanyalah pertanyaan iseng dari Verde.

"Saat ini, peringkat pertama yang dirindukan oleh Tsuna-nii adalah Leon…"

…

"Verde-san, apakah kau yakin kalau ramalannya sangat akurat?" Tsuna menatap Verde yang melayang di dekatnya. Satu pertanyaan yang bisa menunjukkan apakah akurat atau tidak adalah—

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang paling ingin menyelamatkan Tsuna saat ini?"

"Orang yang paling ingin menyelamatkan Tsuna-nii di peringkat pertama adalah Sawada Yoshimune," oke, Verde benar-benar merasa aneh dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Fuuta. Satu keadaan dimana ramalan Fuuta meleset adalah—

"Kenapa semua barang berterbangan semua?"

Suara pria yang merupakan salah satu penjaga di famiglia itu terdengar. Membuat Verde dan Tsuna menoleh, dan pria itu menoleh pada Fuuta.

"Ia melakukan ranking? Itu terdengar menyenangkan, tetapi diluar sedang hujan. Ia tidak akan berguna…"

"Hujan?" Fuuta terkejut mendengarnya, dan tiba-tiba gravitasi kembali normal dimana semua barang terjatuh begitu juga dengan Verde dan juga Tsuna. Fuuta meringkuk di lantai sambil memegangi lututnya saat itu, "aku benci hujan…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ramalannya akan meleset kalau sampai hari saat itu hujan. Jadi, semua ramalan tadi itu saat hujan turun akan meleset dari aslinya," Tsuna hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya dan mencoba untuk mengusap kepala Fuuta yang ada di dekatnya dengan lembut.

"A—ah pantas saja saat ditanya tentang kandidat terkuat yang muncul adalah namaku…"

…

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua tidurlah, aku akan melanjutkan risetku," Verde berbalik dan kembali pada komputernya selama Tsuna dan Fuuta hanya mengangguk dan akan tertidur bersama-sama. Melirik dari bahunya beberapa saat ketika Tsuna dan Fuuta tertidur, Verde membuka salah satu aplikasi di komputernya dan sebuah video saat tadi mereka melakukan ramalan.

'_Hujan baru saja turun beberapa saat yang lalu. Berarti ada kemungkinan ramalan yang disebutkan tidak salah sepenuhnya,' _mencocokkan jam yang tertera dengan waktu pertama kali hujan rintik, dan Verde hanya bisa duduk dengan tegang sambil mengacak poninya.

"Hujan turun saat pertanyaan siapa yang paling dirindukan oleh Tsunayoshi…"

.

.

.

"Itu artinya, kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi boss Vongola ke sepuluh memang benar-benar Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

**{To be Continue}**

Finally, bisa juga lanjut...

Maaf agak lama, soalnya ane sibuk + ga ada ide nih T.T di chap ini agak bosenin ya~ yang culik Tsuna itu bukan canon famiglia kok, cuma buat ketemuan sama Verde + Fuuta aja kaya di chap sekarang.

Maaf ya kalau ini bosenin, ada service D18 tuh xD dan Dino yang baru sadar sama apa yang dirasain sama dia xD

**{RnR?}**

**Terharu lihat gimana banyaknya review disini bahkan saat fandom lagi sepi TT_TT saya akan berusaha sangat keras untuk menulisnya lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian semua.**

**(_ _)**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review dan lain-lainnya ;D**


End file.
